Number One Priority
by BelleDayNight
Summary: He loved her. She meant the world to him. It was devastating all those years ago when he was forced to be separated from her. Can Miroku protect her from his Frat brothers when she reenters his life? IYFushigi Yuugi crossover MirKag
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own IY.  ~Belle**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Number One Priority

He loved her. She meant the world to him. It was devastating all those years ago when he was forced to be separated from her. He hated his father for leaving her mother. He hated those courts even more for creating that never ending canyon that he could never cross. His sister was half-way across the world from him. His sister was perhaps the only person to know that he cared.   
  


  
It had been seven years since he had seen her last. Since he was two, his world had revolved around protecting her. But when he was twelve, that life had shattered, because of his father and his lecherous ways. At first, the divorce wasn't too terrible. At least he was able to see her and his mother. But then, when he was about to start high school his father decided to move back to his homeland of Japan, leaving the United States and the rest of his family behind. Ever since that day, Miroku had not seen his mother or sister. Of course, she wasn't really his mother and she wasn't really his sister.   
  


  
His mother had died in childbirth. His father had raised him on his own for about three months before he met Lun. Lun was pregnant with a girl, her husband had perished in a car accident days after conception.  They fell in love and had married within the year. Kagome may not be his blood sister, but he loved her more than life itself.   
  
Through out high school, Miroku had been popular. He wasn't sure why everyone seemed to idolize him. Perhaps it was because he was of Japanese heritage, but had grown up in the exciting United States. He wasn't sure. He didn't care. 

He didn't have to try to make friends.  They flocked to him.  Women sought him out.  It was too easy.  They all seemed so fake.  At least he had made a few friends that he could consider true.  

His best friend was a man by the name of Inuyasha. A man who was forever living in the shadow of his perfect older half-brother.   
  
Where as Miroku would find a way to flatter any woman who could breath, walk, and talk, Inuyasha chose to ignore them all together. He was a loner. The only friend that he tolerated was Miroku and sometimes a beautiful woman by the name of Sango. 

But then someone else entered their lives. She was quiet and aloof. Somehow, the anti-social natures of Inuyasha and her drew them to one another.   
  
Miroku didn't like her much though. He felt that both his friend and that woman could do a lot better than each other. They only seemed to wallow in sadness. But he tolerated her. Perhaps it was for selfish reasons, because in her he could see his sister. The long obsidian hair, lithe figure, and intelligent eyes were exactly what he pictured his sister to have.   
  


  
But what kind of a relationship focuses on sadness?   
  
Who was he to talk? His mind drifted once more back to her. She probably didn't miss him as much, if at all. They still wrote one another and with the use of e-mail, it was easier to keep in touch. But he had not seen a recent picture of her for seven years now.

But she had a little brother of her own, Souta. Her mother had remarried a man by the name of Higarashi. They were the perfect little family. They were the perfect little family that he did not belong to.   
  
His father wasn't a terrible man. He was just very bad with commitment and very good at breaking hearts. Who knows how many half-siblings Miroku had?   
  
None-the-less, when Miroku started college he was glad to move far away from the man that made him lose the people that mattered most to him. The friends he had made in high school also went to the same university as he did.   
  
Today was her birthday. He was always sadder on this day.   
  
"Miroku? Are you okay?" Sango inquired, her dark eyes trying to look into the violet windows of his soul.   
  
Miroku stared blankly at her. His violet eyes were lost to her face. All he could see was his dear sister. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern Sango."   
  
Sango crossed her arms and glared at him angrily. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" She demanded. He never would tell them who this 'her' was. Even his best friends were unaware of his lost baby sister.   
  
Solemnly, Miroku nodded his head in affirmation. "Hai. I'm thinking about her. Today is her birthday."   
  
"So what? You can't even remember my birthday when I tell you when it is the previous day. Why should this girl whom you haven't seen since you were a kid mean so much to you_?" Why can't you ever notice me when I'm right in front of you?_ She wanted to ask, but couldn't find the strength to question what was truly on her mind.   
  
Miroku looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Sango. But no one can ever take her place in my heart."   
  
Angrily, Sango stood up from the park bench they were sharing. Why did she even agree to go walk with him? She was perfectly aware of how he acted on this day. She had known him for nearly seven years and without fail, this anniversary brought despair to the heart of the man she had come to love. 

She was under the impression that he housed special feelings for her, but he was constantly flirting with women.  But he never acted so serious about her as he did about this mystery woman.  Would he ever learn to love again? What was so special about this girl from his childhood?  
  
Miroku watched Sango walk away.  He released a heavy sigh.  He wasn't sure why he never told her and Inuyasha about his beloved baby sister.  He didn't want to share her with anyone and he felt ashamed that he couldn't protect her like he vowed to do as a child.

He was further ashamed that he wouldn't recognize her if he saw her on the streets of Tokyo.  But he wanted to change that.  She was a freshman at some university in Texas and he was trying to convince her to transfer to Tokyo University with him.  So far, he'd been unsuccessful.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang.  His brows furrowed in confusion.  Who would be calling him?  He was very careful about not giving his number out to anyone.  

Looking at the caller ID he felt a surge of warmth in his gut.  It was Kagome.

"Happy birthday," Miroku greeted in his calm voice, not betraying his emotional turmoil.

He heard sobs from the other end.

Miroku jerked to attention.  "Kagome?  Are you okay?"

"Miroku?" Kagome answered from the other end of the phone.  

"Tell me what's wrong my little priestess?" Miroku encouraged her, using her old code name from childhood to ease her nerves.  He could picture her blue eyes grayed by the tears she was shedding.  It broke his heart. 

"Well, my valiant monk, my birthday did not go so well."  Her tears had subsided, and only a hick-up managed to escape her control.

"What happened?  I'll do whatever I can to take away the pain."  Miroku promised.  

Behind him, Sango was returning to the bench.  She had accidentally left her gloves behind.  Unintentionally, she found herself eaves dropping.

 "I was going to surprise you.  I just got all my paperwork in today.  I'll be studying abroad next semester at Tokyo University."  Kagome began.

"That's great!"  Miroku interrupted excitedly.

"Let me finish, my dear monk."  Kagome scolded him.

"Sorry, do continue."

"I told Hojo about it.  I thought he would be excited for me."  Kagome resumed.

"I never liked that fool anyway."  Miroku commented.

"You don't even know him.  But, maybe you're right.  He broke up with me.  He said that if I could make this kind of decision without telling him, then he didn't want to have anything to do with me."  Kagome broke back into sobs.

"Look sweetheart, forget about him.  He was unworthy of you anyhow.  You'll forget all about him when you come here.  I'll help you forget, okay?"  Miroku tried to calm his sister.

"Thank you Miroku, I know the semester doesn't start until a couple of weeks from now, but I was hoping that I could move there now.  I'd like to get away.  But, I don't know where to stay or anything.  I was planning on living on campus, but the dorms won't open until school starts."  Kagome explained her situation, her sobs long gone.

She always felt stronger after hearing the soothing words of her big brother, her protector.

"Inuyasha is out of town.  He shouldn't be back until right before the new term begins.  You can stay in his room."  Miroku replied with a giant smile that was even evident to Kagome on the other end of the phone call.

Sango tapped Miroku on the shoulder, startling him.  He flashed her a nervous smile and pointed to the phone.  Sango gave him a thin-lipped smile and picked up her gloves before sitting beside him on the bench again.  She just knew he was talking to _her_.  She was determined to find out whatever she could about this woman.  Especially if that woman would be living with _her_ Miroku.

"Thank you so much my valiant monk.  You can pick me up at the airport this weekend then."  Kagome told him, in an obviously better mood.

"But we haven't seen each other in years.  How will we recognize one another?" Miroku asked with sudden panic.  He was a horrible brother!  If he couldn't recognize his own sister then he would be an even worse brother!  It would be unforgivable.

Familiar, soft laugh met his ears.  "Don't worry, I'll recognize you if you can't pick me out of the crowd.  But, I don't think there will be too many other Japanese girls with blue eyes and an American accent."

Another smile broke out on his face.  Sango watched his reactions to the phone call in bewilderment.  _Was this the same guy that she had known since high school?  How was this girl able to get him to act so carefree?  Most importantly, why was Sango so jealous of her?_

Miroku's heart soared.  The person who meant the most to him was about to enter his life again.  For the longest time she was the only person who saw him for who he was and didn't care about his father's money.   Because she was his baby sister, he never had any lecherous actions towards her, otherwise that would be sick.  Granted, he wasn't too lecherous during his adolescence.  As such, she was the only woman he understood.  

"Then I look forward to seeing you soon.  You have no idea how happy you've made me!"  Miroku told her, with a true smile lighting up his features.

Sango watched in a daze.  She had never seen him so excited, he was always so reserved.  No girl ever made him look so happy.  Not even her, she realized sadly.  She shifted uncomfortably on the bench as that thought struck a nerve especially hard.

"Thanks Miroku, I will talk to you later.  Adios."  Kagome told him before hanging up.  She never lets him say goodbye to her.  She knew how much it hurt him to say those words.

Miroku's grin remained as he hung up, realizing once again, Kagome didn't allow him to say those dreaded words.  He turned to Sango, who was looking at him funny.  "Yes?"

"Was that _her_?"  Sango asked him tentatively.

Miroku's large grin was answer enough.  "Yes!  She's going to be going to school with us."

"I'm sure Inuyasha would love to meet her."  Sango continued, trying to pry more information about the enigma in Miroku's life.

He shook his head.  "I'm sure he would, but I'd prefer he not meet her."  Miroku wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to share his Kagome with anyone.

"What about me?  Would you mind if I meet her?" Sango prodded further.

Looking contemplative, Miroku answered after a few moments of silence.  "I think it will be fine for you meet her."

"Why can't Inuyasha meet her too then?" Sango was really confused now.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders.  "Well you know how rude Inuyasha can be.  She's really sensitive and I don't want him to hurt her feelings with his callous attitude."

"I see.  So, what now?" Sango asked, wondering if Miroku would want to celebrate.

"I'm feeling much better now.  Thanks for coming to the park with me Sango, you truly are a wonderful friend.  You realize how much I appreciate you doing this for me, right?"  Miroku asked as he turned towards his companion.  She was so attractive, if only he was worthy to ask her for something more than friendship.

But as fate would have it, he was not worthy of such things.  He only hoped that one day she met a man that could be worthy of her.  The only girl Miroku felt worthy of were the tramps he could casually take out on cheap dates.  

He had a reputation almost to match that of his father's.  He couldn't go and ruin it by settling down with a great girl, now could he?

"No problem, Miroku, you know I'm always here for you."  Sango answered with a hint of bitterness to her tone.  

He was feeling the pleasant rays of sunshine re-entering his life.  The two weeks he would get to catch-up with his beloved sister would be magnificent.  Hopefully, there were no tiffs with Inuyasha's family and he didn't return early.  He really didn't want to expose Kagome to his gruff friend.

Miroku brushed his fingers through his shoulder length dark hair in frustration.  He couldn't hide her from the world forever though.  From his correspondence with her through the years and from what he could remember as a child, she had always been friendly and adored by everyone.

He just wanted to protect her from anyone who might break her heart.  

So he would allow her to befriend Sango.  He'd just have to make sure she didn't have any run-ins with Inuyasha or his brother, or his neighbor, or his co-workers.  Damn, he just couldn't introduce her to any of these friends, other than Sango.

Why couldn't he have less bishonen friends?  And how come Sango was his only friend of the feminine persuasion?  

Such mysteries plagued the mind of Miroku as he made his way home to his soon to be not-so-empty apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:  I own neither Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi.  ~Belle_

Number One Priority: 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Miroku was beside himself with glee.  His precious Kagome would be coming to live with him!  He decided to travel towards the temple on his way to work that morning.  He needed some time to meditate or else he would not be able to focus on anything that day.  It was of utmost importance to be focused when dealing with the volatile chemicals in the lab he worked at.

The massive dark mahogany doors opened slowly into the nearly empty temple.  Only one other occupant could be seen from Miroku's vantage point and it made him smile.  His dear friend whom he liked to confide in was present.  If there was one person you could divulge your secrets to and gain helpful advice from it would be Chichiri, the blue haired, light hearted, peaceful young man.

On a great level of awareness, Chichiri turned to regard Miroku as he entered the temple's main room.  He offered a welcoming smile and gestured to the area beside himself on the floor for the new entrant to sit.

"Good morning Miroku, what brings you to meditate this early in the morning?  Usually you wait until the early evening so that you can be more focused with the ladies, no da."  Chichiri teased with amusement evident in his wise eyes.

Miroku merely smiled in reply before sitting in the indicated vicinity.  "Confidentially speaking, Kagome will be arriving here shortly.  She will be attending the university this term."

With bowed head Chichiri chuckled softly.  "I understand now.  You find it hard to focus with such fantastic news."  He raised his head to look directly into Miroku's violent eyes.  "I am sure that Tasuki will appreciate you not causing an explosion in the chemistry lab today."

The thought of the wild Tasuki dealing with a distracted Miroku and the mixing of dangerous chemicals was quite humorous.  The picture of Tasuki running around frantically trying to put out various toxic blazes struck a comical chord in the young man's heart.

"Yes, I don't think he would be too happy about that," Miroku agreed before closing his eyes and relaxing his body as he entered a calming, meditative state.

After a quarter of an hour had passed Miroku felt more centered and rose to his feet.  The dark green eyes of Chichiri snapped open to follow his actions.  "Leaving?"

"Hai, I'm leaving now.  I'm sure I'll see you later at the frat house."  Miroku replied as he stretched once more before preparing to go to work.  

Chichiri nodded his head.  "I'll be there.  It is a meeting of all the brothers remaining in the city during the holiday break, correct?"

"That's right.  It will only be a small portion of us and the pledges of course.  Both the West brothers should be out of town as well as Nuriko, Naraku, Tamahome, Bankotsu, and Kouga."  Miroku answered ticking off each name with his fingers, trying to think of any of the other brothers that were out of town.

The other man returned to his meditate stance before answering.  "That sounds correct.  Don't be too late, you know how angry Tasuki gets when he feels like he's doing all the work."

"No need to worry, I am more than used to dealing with such tempers by now," Miroku rejoined on his way out of the temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tears wouldn't stop.  Her friend was growing uneasy because her usual answer for such unhappiness was food.  At least to her, food was the answer to everything.  But it wasn't working this time.  So instead she just gently rubbed her hand across her friend's back in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Don't cry Sango, it is not like you at all.  So what if Miroku has that girl coming to live with him.  You have to respect his wishes to see her again.  He obviously loves her.  Besides, maybe you don't know the whole story."  Miaka tried to coax the other girl out of her unsettling state.

Sango turned up her face to look into the emerald eyes of her caring friend.  She saw a young woman who couldn't possibly understand the angst she was feeling.  "You couldn't possibly understand, Miaka.  You have Tamahome; all I have is the hopeless dream of being with Miroku.  But he'll never see me as anything but a friend.  Besides, he has too much fun being a lady's man."

A small smile crossed Miaka's face as another tactic came to mind.  "Well maybe this is better then.  Let this Kagome deal with his lecherous habits.  Maybe she'll be able to break him of them.  Afterwards, maybe he'll be able to see you are so much more important to him than a friend."

A sad smile tugged at Sango's lips as she shook her head.  "No, I think it would hurt more to see that she was able to make him forget about all those women, where I could not.  I think I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember, Miaka.  I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Sango-chan, but this is out of both of our hands.  We must simply try to not let it drag us down into depression, okay?  Just try to give her a chance.  Remember that she hasn't done anything to wrong you.  The fault all lies within Miroku.  Remember not to blame her." Miaka gently tried to reinforce.  She could remember all too vividly how she and her childhood best friend had come to a terrible fight.

Yui had fallen in love with Miaka's boyfriend.  But, Tamahome only had eyes for Miaka.  This caused the other girl to be bitter and jealous and destroy their friendship as she sought ways to pull them apart.

"I'm sorry, Miaka, I wasn't even thinking about it that way.  You're right, I will not be selfish.  This other girl deserves happiness too, who am I to deny that?"  Sango agreed with a shrug of acceptance.  She was a strong girl, no need to get so emotional about something she had no control over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was so very excited about Japan.  She knew she would need new clothes for the different weather on the island that was so much different from where she lived on the American mainland.  She didn't want any of her friends to go with her though.

She needed to learn to be independent.  Besides all the people she called her friends were also friends with Hojo.  Three guesses whose side they took over the breakup.  They were all against her leaving for the semester to study in Japan and none would have volunteered to aid her in shopping for the trip even if she asked.

Currently, she held three shopping bags and her fingers were hurting under the strain of their weight.   She was standing in line for some fast food in the mall's food court.  A small sadness gripped her heart when she realized she would be eating alone.

After retrieving her Chinese food, complete with chopsticks, she walked to an unoccupied table far away from the center of the crowd.  If she was going to eat alone, then she'd eat alone.  The chopsticks felt funny.  She read the instructions several times on the red wrapper that the sticks came in.  A puzzled look marred her pretty face.

Entertained laughter interrupted her concentration.  She turned in her seat to see a young man smiling at her and gesturing to her chopsticks.  "Would you like to see how a pro eats with those things?"  He asked in a slight Japanese accent while holding his own tray of Chinese food in his hands.

An embarrassed blush graced Kagome's cheeks as she nodded.  The young man joined her at the table.  "I'm trying to learn how to eat with chopsticks.  I'm moving to Japan for a few months."

An understanding smile was his response.  "I'm actually from Japan, visiting the states on holiday.  When are you leaving?"  He asked as he showed her how to hold her chopsticks by mimicking him.

"My flight is at 7:30 Saturday morning."  Kagome answered with her eyebrows knitted in concentration.  A joyful laugh bubbled in her chest as she successfully picked up a large clump of rice using her chopsticks.

The man smiled encouragingly at her.  "Good job!  I knew you could master the art of chopsticks."  He chewed thoughtfully on his own food for a few moments before looking back up at her.  His apologetic smile reached the corners of his lavender eyes.  "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Nuriko," he extended his hand towards her.

Kagome shook it without hesitation.  "Kagome," she answered.

"Where is your destination in Japan?" Nuriko continued to inquire.

"Tokyo."

"Really?  That's where my flight is to.  If you'd like I could get on the same plane as you.  I traveled alone, so it would be nice not to go back that nearly day long flight all by myself."  Nuriko suggested as he wiped his mouth elegantly with his napkin.  His table manners were quite impressive.

"That would be great!  I was worried about being completely bored on that long flight.  To tell you the truth, I've never actually been on a plane trip before."  Kagome revealed.

"Well then I think it would be a great idea then."  Nurko replied as he adjusted his long braid of hair.  It was very thick and a beautiful shade of lavender, that matched his eyes.

"Say, do you dye your hair?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, she loved his eyes, they reminded her of Miroku.

Amused laughter greeted her ears.  "Nope, I'm a freak of nature who has purple hair."

Kagome gasped at his reply and waved her hands frantically in the air before his face.  "No!  No!  You're not a freak!  I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

More laughter was her answer.  "I know you meant no insult.  I see you've been shopping for clothes.  I love clothes shopping, mind if I join you?"  Nuriko inquired.  He was a bit bored.  Japan and the states weren't all that different now-a-days.  The culture was different, but the ways to solve the problem of boredom were unbelievably similar.

"That would be great!  I hate shopping by myself.  I just had a major breakup and all my friends sided with him."  Kagome explained, somewhat quietly as she was embarrassed by the revelation.

Nuriko helped her from her seat and gave her hand a gentle squeeze and an understanding smile.  "Men can be such pigs."

Already, Kagome was feeling better about her decision to move to Japan.  Not only would she get to spend time with Miroku, but now she even had a friend to confide in.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was angry.  He was annoyed.  Where was that useless co-worker of his anyway?  Flustered fingers ran through his unruly red hair.  He shook his head from side to side as he stared at the door expectantly, his earrings hitting the side of his cheeks with the movements.

He absolutely refused to do any more of the experiment by himself.  His boss could just shove it if he had a problem.  Sure he wanted to go to graduate school and study to work for the government studying biological warfare.  But he would be damned if he didn't let Miroku do his half of the work.

The door to the lab room opened just then to reveal calm and collected Miroku strutting confidently into the room.  He must have forgotten that he was late and obviously forgot who he was dealing with.

"Took you fucking long enough," Tasuki remarked arms crossed aggressively across his chest.  Amber eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Miroku tried one of his disarming smiles, but found it had no effect upon his co-worker whatsoever.  "I had to meditate this morning.  I thought you would appreciate it if I was focused."

Those amber eyes rolled up towards the ceiling.  "Whatever, just do your damn work.  I'm not fucking doing it by myself."

"Tasuki, you must really learn to control your temper.  That language will get you no where in society."  Miroku berated.  

"I'd say it's worked for the most part."  Tasuki answered going back to the station he was working on earlier.  

"And that's why you never date any women."  Miroku told him casually, but soon was regretting the remark when Tasuki's back stiffened.  "I didn't mean anything by it."

Tasuki turned around to glare at him.  "Women are just too much trouble."

"So it's men you dally with?"  Miroku couldn't help but tease.  He almost laughed when those amber eyes widened at that last comment.

"Hell no!  You know I like women, they are just so fucking annoying.  I want one that won't back down when I show a little passion.  I want one that is beautiful and intelligent and witty.  Oh, and she needs to be able to swim, since I can't.  She can save me in case I drown of something."  

Tasuki became distracted as he began to list the qualities his woman should have.  He completely ignored the chemical he was heating, at least until it started to bubble over the sides of the glass beaker.

"Shit!" he cried as he noticed the chemical solution spill over and hurried to fix the mess.  

Miroku sighed as he retrieved his equipment to begin his research.  "You really must learn to watch your language.  No one in their right mind would even introduce you to someone like that with your dirty mouth."

After cleaning up the mess, Tasuki turned to him, a serious expression upon his face.  "Are you serious?  If you knew a girl that matched my dream girl description you wouldn't introduce us?"

Miroku shook his head.  "You may be my friend, but I wouldn't introduce you to a girl like that.  You'd scare her away with that filth.  What would she think of me for having such an ill mannered friend?  Sometimes I think you're worst than Inuyasha."

The replacement glass beaker Tasuki held within his grasp soon shattered after that last statement.  "Do not compare me to that sissy boy."

"Inuyasha isn't a sissy boy."  Miroku replied confused by that declaration.

"Yeah, right.  You show him a pretty girl that he likes and he sputters all over himself like an idiot."  Tasuki answered, cursing under his breath, taking some of Miroku's advice to heart, as he went to clean up his new mess.

"Maybe you just haven't met a girl pretty enough to cause you to act foolish yet."  Miroku suggested as he watched in amusement as Tasuki cleaned up the latest mess caused from his fiery temper.

He was feeling confident that he didn't want Kagome to meet any of his male friends now, except maybe for Chichiri and possibly Hotohori.  No, better not introduce her to Hotohori, because if he is interested in a girl he will stop at nothing to win her. Knowing Miroku's luck he would be interested.

Tasuki and Inuyasha had such terrible tempers.  Naraku and Nagako were always plotting something.  Sesshoumaru had no heart.  Kouga and Bankotsu never really seemed too interested in anything other than proving their masculinity.  But both were pretty obsessive.  

Nuriko, he wasn't sure if he could introduce her to him either.  The purple haired Nuriko tended to be a hard character to figure out.  Miroku wasn't sure if he was gay or if it was an act to get closer to women.  Better not let her meet him either.

"Maybe you're right.  That will be my new year resolution.  I will control my temper.  That way if I do meet that girl this year I won't scare her off."  Tasuki replied, interrupting Miroku's internal thoughts.  

Miroku offered a weak smile at his friend's decision.  He would definitely have to hide Kagome from all these men.  He wasn't entirely sure what she looked like now, but he knew she would have beauty outside to match that of her heart inside.   He definitely didn't want to share that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The contest of wills continued as each brother glared daggers at one another. Two sets of golden eyes were narrowed in disgust.  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"You, Inuyasha, were a mistake." Sesshoumaru smiled his perfect smile at his younger brother. He flicked his head to the side, sending his long silver hair tumbling across his back before turning on his heal to walk away from the argument, having grown bored with the exchange of words.  
  
Inuyasha made two fists at his brother's retreating back before running after him and pulling hard on that supermodel hair of his. "Look here you sorry excuse for a man, you may be some famous model but at least I don't have to parade around in my underwear to get attention."  
  
Cold, cruel laughter met his ears. Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother, a truly frightening experience. He grabbed hold of his brother's face and slammed his forehead to meet his own in a hard head-butt. "I suppose it is better to get attention for my looks than for being an idiot like you."  
  
Inuyasha was fuming and now his forehead hurt. He hated his brother! There was no way he could possibly spend the entire winter break at his parent's home. He would go insane! Either that or he and his brother would murder one another. It was bad enough that they lived in the same apartment complex and were in the same fraternity, but at least at school they had other people to loath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flight was rather uneventful. Kagome and Nuriko had a pleasant time and had grown to be fast friends. There was a moment of intense turbulence where the lavender haired young man held the woman's hand for reassurance.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sincerity the young man presented. He was so nice! He was even nicer than Hojo had been when they had first started dating so long ago. At least Nuriko was nice through actions and didn't make a fool of himself buying her medical remedies.  
  
Usually when someone breaks dates all the time because they are 'sick' you generally get the idea that it is an excuse. However, Hojo's persistence tugged at Kagome's heart strings and she had decided to finally agree to go out on a date with him. Look where that ended up? Now she was dumped.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Nuriko asked when they had collected their luggage from the flight terminal at the airport. He had noticed that Kagome had a far-off look to her eyes. She had also been quiet for the past few minutes.  
  
Kagome smiled at him softly. "Nothing much. I was just thinking about my ex-boyfriend is all."  
  
"Yes, men can be such pigs. But you can't live without them!" Nuriko smiled as his thoughts drifted towards his boyfriend, Jakotsu. He once thought he was in love with Hotohori, but since that man was only interested in women that wouldn't work. Then Nuriko had fallen in love with a woman, Miaka.  
  
However, she was with another man so he decided to stick with the male population. It was easier to be rejected if one's sexual preference didn't match. It was much more painful when it was you that they didn't care for personally.  
  
"Well, I believe it's a good thing that you are here with me, Nuriko." Kagome informed him as her blue eyes scoured the airport in search of Miroku. The man followed her gaze and scanned the crowds as well.  
  
"Yeah, it would be very difficult for you to find Miroku in all this, especially if you haven't seen him in so many years. Surely, you two would not recognize one another." Nuriko agreed. Finally he spotted the dark haired young man in question and began to wave frantically at him.  
  
Kagome's face broke into a wide grin as she left Nuriko with the bags and ran towards her ex-step-brother. Miroku's calm façade shattered when he saw the young woman running towards him. Those eyes could be none other than Kagome. He ran to greet her.  
  
The two collided and wrapped their arms intensely around the other. Miroku had grown so much taller in the past years and Kagome only came up to his chin. She placed her chin in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he buried his face into her obsidian tresses.  
  
Miroku squeezed her tightly to him. She was so beautiful. Her scent reminded him of home and love, a smell he longed to comfort him. He pulled his face out of her hair and pulled her away from him slightly so he could look at her closer.  
  
Her blue eyes reflected joy at seeing him. His violet orbs reflected the same emotion. He then leaned in a kissed her softly on the forehead, then on each of her cheeks, then finally on her nose. He smiled sincerely as she giggled from his reaction.  
  
"Miroku, I would think that perhaps you missed me." Kagome teased with a happy smile lighting her face. "I met your friend Nuriko and he's waiting with the bags. You should set me up with him. He seems like such a lovely man."  
  
Miroku laughed at her naivety. "Well, my little priestess that would be difficult. Nuriko doesn't go for women." Miroku laughed even more at the crestfallen appearance Kagome had.  
  
She then surprised him and winked at him mischievously. "Figures all the good ones are either taken or gay."  
  
Nuriko smiled as the pair approached him. He found it hard to believe that they were siblings. Of course he knew that they were only related in spirit but still they greeted one another as old lovers and not brother and sister. This should definitely be an interesting semester.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga was growing frustrated. There was nothing on television and no matter how many times he flipped channels he could still find nothing of interest. Finally fed up he threw the remote control towards the wall of the kitchen, unknowingly ticking off his roommate.  
  
Angry footsteps could be heard on the other side of the kitchen before the door swung upon. Tasuki glared at his roommate with a vicious intensity. "What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded, keeping the ire evident in his tone.  
  
Kouga shrugged as he stretched his legs out lazily, only to prop them up on the coffee table that sat in front of his leather couch. "Nothing is on television."  
  
"So you thought that tossing the remote into the wall would help that?" Tasuki demanded as he snatched the remote from the floor and gathered the batteries that had scattered onto the carpet. "This is my television and if you break my remote control I will beat the living hell out of you! Do you understand?"  
  
"Riiiiiiiight." Kouga drawled out, knowing that nothing would ever happen even if he did break the remote. "So how was work?"  
  
"It sucked. Miroku left early to go pick some one up from the airport." Tasuki informed him as he marched over to the couch and pushed Kouga out of his way to take a seat. He replaced the batteries and turned the station to watch the Discovery Channel. It was a special about wolves.  
  
Kouga snatched the remote control from his hands to turn up the volume. "How come I didn't find this when I was looking?" He asked himself, becoming engrossed in the documentary.  
  
"How should I know? Maybe because you're an idiot." Tasuki smirked, hoping to vent some anger on his roommate. He was still pissed off about Miroku leaving him in the lab to finish up the last of the experiment.  
  
Unfortunately for him, when Kouga was watching a show about wolves he tuned everything else out. At least that is everything except for feminine voices in the hallway of their apartment complex.  
  
Kouga pushed mute on the volume and listened intently. Tasuki also listened closely. Miroku's voice was easily recognized, as was Nuriko's, but the voice of the woman was new. It had a heavy American accent. Both men exchanged glances before hopping over the couch to see the unknown woman.  
  
They were too slow though for Miroku had shut his door before they could see the mystery woman. Not to be deterred by such trivial matters the two knocked politely on the door, wanting to make a good impression on whoever the woman was. It seemed like every one of the feminine persuasion that they knew at the university had gone home for the winter break.  
  
Miroku opened the door slightly, keeping it chained so that only two inches of his face was visible. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Who was that?" Kouga demanded gesturing to the insides of Miroku's apartment even though he couldn't see past the resident.  
  
"No one. Just Nuriko and myself." Miroku grinned innocently at the two, not wanting them to know about Kagome.  
  
"So you went to the airport to pick up Nuriko?" Tasuki asked skeptically, amber eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles in intimidation.  
  
"Yeah, Nuriko was there." Miroku replied, half-truthfully.  
  
"So then why don't you invite us in?" Tasuki continued, knowing that his co-worker was hiding something. "You aren't hiding anything from us are you?"  
  
"Of course not, why would I hide someone from you?" Miroku nervously asked.  
  
"Someone?" Kouga asked with a raised brow. "Someone being that woman we heard in the hall with you and Nuriko?"  
  
"Hey Miroku! How do you turn on your oven?" A sweet voice greeted the ears of the three at the door, coming from the recesses of the apartment.  
  
"I'll show you." Nuriko answered, obviously talking to the original voice.  
  
Kouga and Tasuki both crossed their arms and looked at Miroku expectantly. "So, I'll be going now. Have a good night you two!" He then shut the door in their faces, leaving two ticked off neighbors standing outside his apartment.  
  
Kouga and Tasuki exchanged glances and stared at the door once more before turning back to their apartment. "I think we need to find out about our friend's mystery guest." Tasuki decided.  
  
"Maybe when you two are at work I can try and meet her." Kouga offered as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Why would he allow Nuriko to know about her and not us?"  
  
Tasuki pulled on one of his earrings slightly as he considered the question. "Must be someone important to him and he doesn't want to share. Perhaps we should bring it up at the next frat meeting since the one from a few nights ago was canceled."  
  
A wicked grin spread across Kouga's lips. "I think that Naraku would be very interested in a challenge involving a girl. Maybe if she's staying she could be the one that is targeted this semester."  
  
"I don't know. That didn't really work out so well when Miaka was targeted. Sure, she and Tamahome ended up together, but all the rest of us that fought for her attentions ended up practically murdering one another." Tasuki disagreed, remembering all the conflict within the fraternity the last time a woman was targeted.  
  
"You're right, she could be a total dog. Maybe Miroku is hiding her because he's ashamed of her hideous appearance." Kouga explained sarcastically.  
  
Tasuki bellowed a hearty laugh at the comment. "Right! Miroku wasting time on an ugly girl! That will be the day!" Kouga soon joined in on the laughter.  
  
"Nothing we can do now, might as well finish watching that wolf show." Kouga declared as he hopped back onto the couch and un-muted the volume.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku couldn't help but laugh through out dinner. Kagome was as witty as he remembered and Nuriko was truly in his element around her. If Miroku didn't know any better he would have thought that Nuriko was flirting.  
  
"So why didn't you invite over your neighbors?" Kagome asked halfway through the meal. The question was nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
Miroku smiled innocently. "Those two would have eaten me out of house and home."  
  
Nuriko cast him a skeptical look at the answer, but said nothing. "Oh Kagome! Didn't you say you wanted to show Miroku those moves you learned when you went to that River Dance show?"  
  
Kagome laughed and then rose from her seat, taking Miroku's hand in hers and leading him towards the living room, onto the wooden floor. "The people who do River Dance did a special performance a few weeks ago and three randomly chosen people from the audience were allowed to join them and learn from them. Then we performed with them during the last number."  
  
Miroku nodded, not releasing her hand but standing beside her, watching her feet. Kagome pulled her hand from his grasp and proceeded to move her feet around in different stomping manners. She then encouraged him to join her in the activity.  
  
He felt foolish, but it was so much fun doing things like this with Kagome. He almost forgot that directly below him was a light sleeper that liked to get lots of rest before a photo shoot. At least he forgot until his phone began to ring.  
  
Nuriko answered it as the two 'siblings' continued their dance. After a brief conversation Nuriko called out to the pair. "Guys, you better stop that. You disturbed Hotohori-sama's rest. He was very nice in requesting you cease your pounding on his ceiling but if it was to continue I don't think he would be very pleased."  
  
Kagome's hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the floor with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize how loud it would be." Her gaze shifted from the floor to Miroku and back again.  
  
Miroku laughed and pulled her into his embrace for a fierce hug. He kissed her cheek softly as he allowed his hands to fist in her long, thick hair. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault entirely, you couldn't have known." His voice was soft and thick with some unknown emotion.  
  
Nuriko watched the exchange with a curious look. No, those two did not act like a pair of siblings should behave. His eye landed upon the door remembering how Miroku refused to allow Kouga and Tasuki entrance. No, this was definitely not the proper attitude for a brother to have towards a sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Number One Priority Chapter 4:

A/N:  There aren't any original characters in this fiction; if you don't recognize a name then it is someone from Fushigi Yuugi.  I haven't decided for sure if this is a Miroku/Kagome pairing.  I'm heavily leaning towards the idea, but I'm open-minded to her pairing up with one of the FY characters (Tasuki and Hotohori are my favorites).  As the story progresses and after I hear what you _readers_ have to say I'll decide later on.    ~Belle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko helped Kagome clear the table and do the dishes after an awkward dinner.  Miroku seemed to be preoccupied with something on his mind and he refused to divulge the matter with his companions.  He did, however, occasionally glare at the door.  This left the two guests sharing pointless small talk.

"Well Kagome-chan, I'm glad that I was able to eat dinner with you and your brother.  Feel free to call me anytime if you get bored.  But, I really need to return to the apartment now before someone gets worried about me."  Nuriko smiled kindly at his new friend as he made his way towards the door.

Kagome glanced at Miroku who had picked up the phone and was talking to someone by the name of Chichiri.  "Thanks Nuriko, I appreciate that.  I guess you better get home to your _boyfriend_."  She watched as the lavender haired young man cringed at the way she stressed the last word and smiled at her guiltily.  

"You're not poking fun of me, are you Kagome-chan?" Nuriko inquired suspiciously as his hand was upon the door knob to exit the apartment.  His lavender eyes sought the truth within Kagome's blue-grey orbs.  

Kagome reached over and pat Nuriko on the shoulder tenderly.  "Of course not, it's just that I think it's a shame that I don't have a chance with you is all."  She smiled at him sincerely.  Miroku paused in his conversation to eaves drop, none too happy with Kagome's latest comment.

"Don't worry you have a chance!  Besides, if me and Jak break up and Miaka still refuses me then you are my next hope!"  Nuriko smiled breezily and flew out the door leaving a confused Kagome in the wake.  Miroku rushed past her and slammed shut the front door and locked it and the deadbolts.  He braced his back against the door and then turned to regard Kagome.

"You really shouldn't leave these doors open.  Who knows what kind of cretins are waiting to prey upon you out there?"  Miroku told her with an exasperated expression.  The telephone was clenched tightly in his hand.  He knew he couldn't trust Nuriko!  He may have been slightly interested in Kagome!

Kagome looked at her step-brother confused for a moment before covering up her bafflement with a pleasant smile.  "I certainly wouldn't want to find out Miroku."

Miroku nodded and left her to finish his conversation with Chichiri.  He would have to work the next day and now that he knew Nuriko couldn't be trusted around Kagome, he wanted to drop her off in the blue-haired man's hands.  Chichiri was practically a Buddhist monk!  After wrapping up the plans with his friend he hung up the phone.

Kagome was sitting upon the couch, flipping past the channels on the television.  Everything was in Japanese so she was having a really hard time following.  Her mastery of the language was still sketchy.  

Miroku stood behind the couch and leaned down to yank the remote control from her hand and set it gently upon the coffee table.  "Shall I show you where you'll be sleeping?"  He reached for her now unoccupied hand and helped her rise to her feet.  With feline agility, Kagome hopped over the back end of the couch to stand beside Miroku.  He led her to Inuyasha's vacant room.

After opening the door the pair surveyed the room.  With the exception of some heavy metal band posters on the wall and a bed in the middle of the room with a black comforter and the empty desk in the corner one would not imagine someone living in there.  "Did he take everything home?"  Kagome asked looking around the sparsely furnished room.

Miroku shook his head no.  "He just doesn't believe in material possessions.  He comes from a mega-rich family so it's his form of rebellion."

"And you are down the hall?  What if your roommate decides to move back early?"  Kagome asked as she sat upon the surprisingly comfortable bed.  A lecherous grin lit Miroku's face.  

"You can always sleep with me," he suggested with a playful wink to which Kagome laughed.  He felt a piece of his heart chip off at her reaction.  He had forgotten that she was unaware of his promiscuity.  She probably thought he was kidding!  But then of course he was just joking, because she was Kagome!  He could never treat her as some object to entertain his lust.

"Or I could stay at Nuriko's or something."  Kagome suggested as she laid back to rest her head on the pillow.  It smelled really good.  The scent reminded her of long strolls in the forest.  "By the way, your roommate must smell really good."

"Whatever, if you met him you wouldn't notice his smell."  Miroku muttered as he exited the room leaving a mystified Kagome behind, wondering where Miroku's sour attitude had derived.

Feeling fatigued, Kagome pulled back the covers.  She's take a shower in the morning.  Black satin sheets greeted her under the black comforter.  Squealing in delight, Kagome slid herself within the sheets.  Whoever this Inuyasha character was he had excellent taste.  She doubted if she would return his bed to him if he was to return early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun rose too early for Miroku's tastes.  He awoke to the sound of running water.  He climbed out of bed and grabbed his attire for the day.  His fingers itched as he neared the bathroom door.  He could accidentally walk in.

He shook his head of the thought.  What was he thinking!  His sister was in the shower!  Kagome!  But, wait she wasn't really his sister.  His head hurt he needed to hurry off to work. Maybe the chemical fumes would clear his mind of such thoughts.

He walked back to his bedroom and shut his door with his back.  Leaning his head against the firm wooden door he breathed in deeply trying to ease his chaotic emotions.  He glanced down at the jeans and shirt clutched in his right hand.  

The knock on the door jarred him from his daze.  "Hey Miroku, if you need the shower its free now."  Kagome's cheerful voice greeted from the other side.  Screwing his violet eyes shut tight Miroku opened the door and smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened at the male body before her.  Miroku stood in only a pair of purple silk boxers, clutching his clothes in his right hand.  The muscles of his torso and arms could not be ignored.  Her gaze landed on his abdomen to scrutinize the six-pack before her.  "You look good," she murmured.

Miroku smirked at the comment, manly pride swelling his ego.  "I have grown up since we last saw one another."  He then moved his frozen legs to stride towards the bathroom for a _very_ cold shower.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri smiled in salutation when Miroku appeared at the temple with Kagome in tow.  He was enjoying his morning meditation while waiting for the arrival of the pair.   He could certainly see why Miroku was being so protective of this Kagome.  She looked like an innocent young lady who had to grow up too fast.

"I trust that you two had a pleasant walk getting here, no da."  Chichiri greeted in a docile manner.  His smile able to melt the coldest of hearts.  Miroku merely nodded his head, obviously having other matters on his mind.

"Kagome this is my good friend Chichiri.  He'll watch after you today while I'm at work.  Have fun and I'll see you at the apartment later this evening."  Miroku gave Kagome a brief hug and then turned on his heals and headed out of the temple, leaving two perplexed friends behind.

"That was kind of rude. I wonder what his problem is today?"  Kagome muttered under her breath as Miroku drew away from view, his figure becoming small in the distance.  She turned to meet the polite young man and extended her hand towards him, "I'm Kagome and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Chichiri kept his smile upon his face and accepted her hand in a firm shake.  "Would you like to accompany into town?  I need to purchase some supplies for a meeting tonight."

"Sure, I haven't really seen Tokyo yet.  For some reason Miroku doesn't seem to want me wandering around.  It's as if he's afraid I'll meet some people and forget about him.  He's been acting very odd lately.  I'm worried for him," Kagome confided as she bit her bottom lip.  Her blue-grey eyes clouded over as she became absorbed in her inner thoughts.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he's just been preoccupied as of late, no da.  Let's head out to the market."  Chichiri offered Kagome has arm and she looped her elbow through his and together they set out for the market and an impromptu tour of the city.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The modeling shoot went well in spite of the fact that he hardly received any sleep the night before.  Miroku was being especially loud and he thought he had recognized the voice of Nuriko.  There was also some woman that they were no doubt trying to entertain.  At least Nuriko wasn't trying to hit on him anymore so, he wouldn't complain too much about a little missed sleep.

Hotohori tied back his long golden brown hair into a low ponytail.  He was feeling rather flushed from spending so much time in front of the cameras.  His amber eyes, after several eye drops, were bright and no longer bloodshot from his weariness.

He shuffled his feet down the walks of Tokyo scanning the windows of various shops.  He didn't have any plans for the day.  That evening there was a frat meeting he had to attend assuming it wasn't canceled like the last one, but other than that he had too much free time on his hands.  Normally he and his roommate, Sesshoumaru, would find something to do.  Something peaceful that avoided annoying people, but his white haired roommate was at his parents' house for the next few weeks.

Hotohori's attention was riveted towards a shop full of old books.  He always enjoyed second hand bookstores.  The newer stores hardly held any antique books and there was something about leather bound books that struck his interest.

He tried to ignore the incessant giggling at his back.  Women were always giggling around him.  He was flattered by the attention but most people simply lacked the quality he admired in a woman.  Miaka had that quality but she chose Tamahome.  His hands clinched at his sides at the fleeting jealous thought.  

Briskly, he strolled into the shop and was greeted by an elderly man at the door.  Hotohori offered him a picture perfect smile in response before brushing past the shop owner and looking at the different aisles of books.  He lifted his left hand to sweep it across the spines of the books at his eye level as he read the titles.  

He found one that looked interesting and picked it up to examine it closer.  He leaned against the shelves to flip through the pages.  Unbeknownst to him, another avid reader had her nose stuck in a book as she began to walk towards him.  

Neither realized they were on the same aisle until the dark haired woman ran smack into the distracted Hotohori.  Both dropped their respective books onto the floor.  "Sorry about that," the woman replied in broken Japanese as she reached to retrieve both books from the floor, not looking at him.

Hotohori squat low to the ground and picked up both books before she could, forcing her to look at him in surprise.  His amber eyes locked with her blue-grey ones.  He needed his red pen right now to mark that there were now two women to have sparked his interest.  "Don't worry about it," he told her gently as he handed her the fallen novel.

She took it from him gratefully and quickly rose to her feet.  He stood fast as well, towering over her from at least a foot advantage.  "It's a good book and I wasn't paying attention."  

Hotohori smiled amiably at her.  "I told you not to worry about it.  I take it that you are not from around here?"  

She laughed nervously, raising her hand with the novel grasped within to her heart in embarrassment.  "Is it that obvious?"

Hotohori laughed softly as well, "I'm afraid that your Japanese is terrible.  Are you here alone?"

Kagome began to shift nervously on her feet.  She wasn't technically alone.  Chichiri had left her in the book store to browse as he finished the shopping.  The bookstore owner was a good friend of his family and promised to look after her in his absence.  "I'm with my brother's good friend.  He dropped me off in here while he finished some shopping.  I kept being distracted."

"I see.  Have you eaten lunch yet?" Hotohori inquired with an irresistible smile upon his face, the one that no one could deny to return.  "Oh excuse me, my name is Hotohori, forgive my rudeness."

"I'm Kagome.  And I am kind of hungry."  Kagome admitted as her stomach gave a growl of affirmation.

"Excellent, then I will treat you to a lunch fit for royalty.  We can leave a message with the owner of this fine establishment for your brother's friend to find us."  Hotohori reached for Kagome's hand and she gave it to him as he led them to the shop owner.  He left a message for Kagome's keeper and paid for both of their books.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miaka had finally convinced Sango to join her for a day shopping on the busy streets of Tokyo.  Sango glanced in the store windows half heartedly while Miaka was busy purchasing all sorts of pastries.  

"It sure is a lovely day, isn't it?"  Miaka asked with her mouth full of crumbling cookie cake.  She used the back of her hand to wipe the crumbs from the corners of her mouth, it was unlady-like but her boyfriend, Tamahome wasn't around to see it so it was fine.

"Yeah, whatever," Sango answered squinting into the distance.  "Say, isn't that Hotohori?"  She pointed towards a cute couple in the distance.  The man looked like Hotohori, tall and gorgeous and the woman beside him looked very pretty from her viewpoint.

Miaka followed Sango's finger and dropped the remainder of her cookie cake.  She looked at the fallen item on the sidewalk sadly for a moment before redirecting her gaze back to the couple.  "I believe that is Hotohori and he is with a girl!  Oh this is exciting!  Let's go meet her!"  She didn't wait for Sango's answer and began running off towards the two.  

Reluctantly, Sango followed.  By the time she caught up with Miaka, Hotohori and the mystery girl had both noticed them.  Hotohori had offered a friendly wave, though he didn't seem too pleased at being interrupted.  However, you had to really know him well to notice his displeasure.

"Miaka, Sango, how nice it is to run into you here," Hotohori greeted the two women who came to a stop before him and Kagome.  

"I haven't seen you in ages Hotohori!  Who is your friend?"  Miaka inquired, fairly obvious in her prying.

"I have been busy with work lately.  We had just met actually, but we are about to be late for our lunch.  If you will excuse us," Hotohori replied walking away from the two in a breezy manner.  He really didn't want to deal with Miaka at the moment and Sango was giving Kagome a fairly dirty look.  

"Why didn't you introduce us?" Kagome inquired curiously after the two girls were out of sight.  She stopped walking and turned to Hotohori expectantly.

She received an uplifting smile from her companion.  "Those two can be a little intense sometimes.  Well, at least Miaka can be a bit overbearing.  Sango seems a nice girl.  I had a feeling that if I was too pleasant to them then Miaka would invite herself along.  She has a tendency to eat anything and everything in sight.  If she joined us for lunch we would starve."  Hotohori explained honestly, his voice soothing to the ear and capable of charming an alligator of becoming a vegetarian.

Sango and Miaka watched Hotohori and his date walk away from them.  "That was rude," Miaka commented looking back at Sango.  "Don't you think?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders, still watching the pair retreat into the distance.  "I don't know.  It seemed pretty smart on Hotohori's part.  If he had been nice you would have invited yourself along to lunch with them."  She turned to offer a teasing smile at the angry looking Miaka.  "Perhaps they actually wanted to have some food to eat."

Miaka crossed her arms and shook her head indignantly at the comment, letting her loose red hair hit the sides of her face in denial.  "I so wouldn't have eaten all the food."

"But still, I would have liked to have known who that girl was.  She seemed familiar to me somehow," Sango muttered trying to place where she had seen the girl before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku had done a decent job of keeping the wrath of Tasuki under wrap.  His coworker was being unusually quiet that day.  Quiet, non-complaining Tasuki usually spelling plots and schemes.  

"Who was the girl in your apartment last night Miroku?" Tasuki asked after he cleaned up his experiment.  He arrived at work early that morning and hence had finished his duties early.  He watched Miroku expectantly.

Miroku whirled on him and gave him his best confused face.  "There wasn't a girl at my apartment yesterday.  Maybe you heard Nuriko.  He does have a girly voice sometimes."

Tasuki's eyes narrowed at the comment dangerously.  "Do you think I am stupid or deaf?  Hell's bells man!  I was a thief before I ever became a respectable college student.  Do not for a moment think that I do not have an adept ability to pay attention to details.  Now tell me who the girl is that you are trying to hide!"  Anger laced his speech and Miroku tried to resist flinching at the tone.

"I don't want to talk about it."  Miroku decided to answer.  Tasuki deflated before him, visibly disappointed at the answer.  "I'm sure you'll find out eventually, just not now.  I have to work some stuff out first."

"Whatever, just don't come crawling to me for help when everything goes to crap.  I won't want to hear about your petty problems if you aren't willing to share them now."  Tasuki gathered his things and left Miroku alone in the lab.  He would just investigate Miroku's little secret on his own if the fool wasn't willing to confide in him.

After Tasuki left, Miroku sighed in relief.  He reached for his cell phone and dialed Chichiri.  Perhaps he could meet up with him and Kagome for lunch.  On the third ring Chichiri answered.  Miroku soon had a frown upon his face.  "What do you mean you left her alone at the bookstore!??"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch in the West household was another torrential affair.  Sesshoumaru was leaning back in his chair with a victorious smirk upon his face, enjoying the rage that his little brother was expressing.

Finally, Mr. West had enough of the pettiness.  "That is enough!  Both of you stop this at once!" He shouted at the two.  Sesshoumaru raised a cool brow at his father while Inuyasha sputtered in his words.

"But dad, he started it!" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger towards Sesshoumaru who calmly drank from his wine glass, the epitome of cool, calm, and collected.

"Inuyasha, if you can not get along with your brother then I think it would be best if you returned to your apartment.  I had hoped that we could spend this time bonding as a family but now realize that with both of you here, it is impossible."  Mr. West explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his mouth flew open for another round.  "But, Sesshoumaru started it!  Why aren't you sending him out?"

Mr. West smirked at the declaration.  "Inuyasha, did you think I was playing favorites?  I want you both out of my house in the next half hour.  I suggest you start packing, now.  Anything you leave behind, I'll have sent to you.  Now leave."  

Sesshoumaru calmly rose from his seat, annoyed with his father for the treatment, but inwardly smiling because Inuyasha was absolutely miserable.  It wasn't that he hated his brother.  It was just that life was so much more enjoyable when Inuyasha was miserable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The pairing for Kagome is still undecided.  I wanted to narrow the choices down to two, but I keep changing my mind.  So, the main four candidates are:  Miroku, Hotohori, Tasuki, and Inuyasha.  Some FY info:  Hotohori is sort of like Sesshou in that he's the untouchable gorgeous man and Tasuki is the brash, temperamental sort kind of like Yasha. ~Belle

Number One Priority: Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotohori smiled gently at Kagome from across the table in the small restaurant they dined at on a corner of the most secluded street in all of Tokyo. The young model often dined here, it was a place he did not have to worry about fans finding him. The staff always procured him a table that was hidden from prying eyes.

"What do you think of Tokyo, Kagome?" Hotohori asked politely, his golden eyes not leaving hers as he sipped from his warm mug. His Caramel Macchiato awakening his sleep deprived senses. 

"It's busy! How did you find a place tucked away like this?" Kagome inquired as she wrapped her fingers around her own mug of hot chocolate, relishing in the warmth the liquid supplied her with. Her blue-grey eyes were wide with curiosity as she regarded the enigmatic, beautiful man before her.

Hotohori's gently laughter stole across his lips. "That my empress is my little secret." He winked at her suggestively and her pink lips broke into a helpless grin. "So are you living with your brother then?" She still had not offered the name of her brother and he was not about to ask.

Kagome nodded her head. "Temporarily, then I'll be moving into the dormitories. Right now his roommate is out of town, so I'm using his bedroom."

"My roommate is also out of town, if you get tired of your brother's company you are more than welcome to my guest room." Sudden realization seemed to strike the young man as the full implications of his offer seemed to hit him. He waved his hands frantically at her, "Not like that, I mean, I'm just saying you are more than welcome anytime." He finished with an uncomfortable smile.

Kagome laughed at his antics and reached across the table to grab hold of his wrist. Gently she pushed it down to the table top and shook her head, smiling at him. "It's okay, I know what you meant."

"Good, but, you really shouldn't move into the dorms. You'd be much happier in an apartment. As a matter of fact, the apartment across from mine is vacant. I have an acquaintance that is interested in moving there, but she needs a roommate. Perhaps you would like her contact information and you could consider the idea?" Hotohori suggested. The look of contemplation on Kagome's face was encouraging.

"Okay, I'll think about it. What's the girl's name?" Kagome asked; her brow wrinkled as she pondered the proposition. Hotohori did live on the floor directly below her brother. She really enjoyed cooking and she would be denied that living in the dorms.

Hotohori released his hair from his low ponytail and ran his fingers through his long, silky hair as he tried to remember the name of his roommate's brother's non-girlfriend. "I think her name was Kikyo. I'll have to ask Sesshoumaru though." He smiled at her with a shrug. "Sorry, I'm not the best with names."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the name 'Kikyo.' It just rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. "No worries about that, your highness," Kagome teased. The mannerisms used by Hotohori reminded her of that of a young Chinese emperor. She couldn't help but tease the man who seemed to radiate extreme confidence and bashfulness at the same time.

"Please, it's Emperor, not your highness," Hotohori corrected as he waved over the waitress to signify their departure. He tossed a one-hundred dollar bill upon the table and stood, extending his hand towards Kagome.

She took the offered hand and rose her feet. He was so tall! She smiled up at him as he leaned down towards her face and before she knew what to expect he kissed her quickly upon the pink lips that he had been eying for the past hour. 

Kagome couldn't even react. One moment she's peering up at the tall gorgeous man and the next he was kissing her lips. He pulled back and smiled at her, "Forgive my weakness, but you were too irresistible for me." He bowed slightly at the waist in mock-apology.

Kagome licked her lips that now tasted like Caramel Macchiato. "It's okay, but I really must return to the bookstore. I don't want my brother's friend to worry." Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as her eyes avoided his lips that she would love to taste again.

"It would be my pleasure," Hotohori answered as he offered Kagome his elbow. She looped her arm through it to allow him to serve as her escort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku was pacing back and forth in front of the quaint bookstore as Chichiri watched him patiently from his position on a nearby bench. The bookstore owner informed them that a young man had taken Kagome out for a bite to eat and would return her shortly. 

That was two hours ago! Miroku wanted to go marching around Tokyo shouting her name, but Chichiri, the ever rational Chichiri, would allow no such behavior. Violet eyes narrowed at the docile man. "If she's not back in the next ten minutes there is nothing you can do to stop me from tearing the streets apart looking for her," Miroku warned.

Chichiri merely smiled back and continued to lounge on the bench. He was confident that Kagome would be returning within the next few moments. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned to notice a mischievous Kagome standing behind him. "Miss me?"

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted, running over to the bench and hopping over it to stand beside her. He wrapped her into a quick embrace before holding her at arm's length. "Where the hell have you been? I've been going insane with worry!"

"Sorry Miroku, but I was only gone to eat lunch. I came back alright, didn't I?" Kagome asked; lifting a brow at her brother's overly panicked attitude. 

"Who were you with?" Chichiri asked a bit suspicious of a certain male model that liked to spend time in that particular bookstore.

"He was just a nice young man; can we head back to the apartment now?" Kagome asked, avoiding the answer sought from her. Hotohori had told her enough about people being either jealous of him or not trusting him for his looks. She didn't want either of these two to think ill of him. Besides, she needed to find out more information about the apartment across the hall from him. If she hinted at it now, Miroku would never allow it.

Miroku and Chichiri exchanged a puzzled look at the obvious skirt Kagome pulled on them by not answering the simple question pertaining to the man's identity. They would find out anyway. Miroku took hold of Kagome's wrist and pulled her after him as he hurried back towards his apartment. He was not going to allow her to wander the streets and Chichiri obviously made a poor caretaker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki groaned once more. He was in no condition to attend the 'emergency' frat meeting that evening. Kouga shook his shoulders, causing the room to spin once again.

"Don't do that," Tasuki growled out at his wolfish roommate. He clutched his hands to either side of his head, trying to stop his spinning vision. He then reached for the box of tissues sitting on the floor at his feet to blow his nose once more.

Kouga looked back towards the coffee table and counted the beer cans. He shook his head at his roommate. "Ten beers? What's the matter with you? We have a meeting tonight."

Tasuki groaned again as he laid upon his side on the couch and buried his face in the pillows. His speech muffled, he answered, and "I'm not going. I don't feel well."

"No kidding. Piss drunk people usually don't feel very well. I thought you were smarter than this! Aren't you a freaking scientist?" Kouga demanded as he searched the kitchen counter for his car keys. He was going to be late for the meeting if he didn't' hurry. 

"I am a scientist, but even we have an off day. Didn't you ever see pictures of Einstein's hair? Total chaos I tell you." Tasuki looked up and met Kouga's icy eyes with bloodshot amber. 

"So what happened?" Kouga asked sitting on the arm of the couch, concern marking his features, ever so slightly. He may have acted brutish, but he really did have a soft heart when you got down to the thick of things, especially when his friends were involved.

"My best friend from high school, Koji, called to share some rather depressing news. Our old buddy Hiten died in car accident this morning," Tasuki explained. Kouga reached down to pat his roommate on the head briefly in sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that buddy," Kouga replied quietly, all arrogance gone from his tone as he looked down at his normally hot tempered friend in pity. Tasuki sat up abruptly and rushed to the bathroom as a wave of nausea overtook him. 

Seeing the actions of Tasuki, Kouga laughed at his roommate's expense. "Well it sounds like I'll be missing out on an exciting time here, don't have too much fun with out me now!" He shouted as he moved to the front door, before slamming it shut behind him, in effect sending more dangerous tremors through Tasuki's overly sensitive hearing.

The crimson haired young scientist crawled his way back to the couch and buried his face into the cushions, willing the world to go away. That's when he heard the voices in the hall. Once again he recognized Miroku and it seemed Chichiri was with him. It was the third voice that gained his attention.

"Why don't you want me to go anywhere? I could hang out with that nice young man I met earlier," Kagome complained. Her brother was planning on locking her in his apartment, alone. If there was one thing she hated, it was being alone.

"No way, especially after you disappeared all afternoon. I simply can't allow you to roam about on your own accord. So just stay here and don't talk to anyone okay?" Miroku leaned over to give Kagome a quick peck on the cheek before brushing past her and locking the front door in her face.

Tasuki removed his ear from the door, from where he had been eavesdropping. He knew it! Miroku was keeping a girl in his apartment! He would just have to go and meet this girl. As he reached to open the door knob and meet the mysterious woman another wave of nausea stopped him and he made another run for the porcelain god.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was appalled at Miroku's behavior. Why was he acting so over-protective? She'd done just fine without him all these years. How dare he try to make up for his absence now! She knew it wasn't his fault for not being there during her trials. He certainly always listened to her and offered his sympathy to her over the telephone.

She finished scrubbing the last of the counters. The apartment was spotless. All that needed to be done now was take out the trash. She eyed the door. Should she do it? Should she ignore her brother's request and take out his trash? The garbage shoot was only a little ways down the hall after all.

Decision made, Kagome knotted up the end of her trash bag and headed towards the door. She unlocked it and slinging the trash over her shoulder like Santa Claus she continued on her mission down the hallway. 

Upon reaching the small room at the end of the hallway, she noticed a curious figure leaning against the wall. His thick, blazing red hair seemed to be shiny with sweat. He tossed one of his two trash bags down the shoot as he leaned against the wall again, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay sir?" Kagome asked concerned as she reached an unsteady hand to the young man's shoulder. He jerked at the contact and bloodshot eyes met hers. She could see his face was red with fever. "Oh my, are you okay?" She dropped the trash bag besides his other one as she reached her palm to feel his forehead.

Tasuki couldn't speak. This beautiful young woman was fawning over him like he was a sick little boy. He was a grown man! He didn't need some woman babying him! But, for some reason he couldn't find the strength to tell her off. 

Kagome stepped back and picked up the trash, noting that his was full mostly of Kleenex, to throw them both down the shoot. She then turned towards the silent young man. "I'm Kagome," she extended her hand towards him. Almost in a dreamlike state, he shook it.

"Tasuki," he answered before squeezing his eyes tight as another wave of nausea hit him. It was unusual that the alcohol he consumed earlier was affecting him so much. Normally he could drink better than most sailors. It had to have been more due to the loss of a dear friend.

"What's wrong? Have you eaten?" Kagome asked the second question quickly, not even waiting for him to answer the first. She could read people and if she was reading him correctly he wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him.

"I, no I haven't eaten," Tasuki replied honestly. He almost told her what was wrong with him! But he didn't want her sympathy, right? He almost scolded her for being nosy until he sneezed. And then he sneezed again. Finally he sneezed a third time. Kagome looked at him in sympathy.

Kagome wrapped her arm around the stranger's waist and pulled him to stand up tall. He was only about half a foot taller than her, but still with all the muscle he packed, his size dwarfed hers. "I'll make you some chicken soup. You have to eat." She smiled at him, remembering a line from Lord of the Rings, "You look terrible."

Tasuki offered a weak laugh as he allowed the woman to lead him towards Miroku's apartment. "I live over there," Tasuki informed her as he gestured towards the door that was ajar that led to his and Kouga's apartment.

"Ah, you must be friends with my brother then." Kagome smiled at him remembering the two that pounded on Miroku's door the night before. This must have been one of the owners of those hands.

"Miroku and I work in the same lab as well." Tasuki replied as he stood on his own while Kagome opened the door to the apartment. He allowed her to lead him towards a seat the dining table. Kagome pulled out a pot and began to make some soup for the young man. 

As she let the water boil she moved to sit across from Tasuki at the table. "Do you want to tell me why you are drunk?" Kagome asked gently. The young man flinched at how caring she asked.

"I got a call earlier tonight. A dear friend of mine died in a car accident. I guess I tried to drown my sorrows but just got myself sick instead." Tasuki answered. Why was he letting his guard down so easily? He would have to contribute that to his poor health. Yeah, that had to have been the reason.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss," Kagome told him solemnly. A small smirk found a home upon Tasuki's lips. "Thanks."

After an hour had passed, the two had enjoyed sharing warm chicken soup and many laughs. Kagome smiled at Tasuki fondly. "You look much better now," she told him.

He grinned at her, revealing fang like teeth in his arrogance, feeling his pride come rolling back to him waves. "I feel great too!" A sudden yawn interrupted his thoughts. Kagome looked at him with an arched brow while Tasuki scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Perhaps you should sleep off the rest of the night." Kagome suggested. She noticed the flash that went through his eyes and decided to mend his bruised ego. "I'm feeling pretty tired myself so I'll show you to the door. I hope to talk with you again though. Hopefully when you are in better spirits."

Tasuki reluctantly rose from his comfortable position and headed towards the door. "I hope that I'm in a better state as well," he grumbled under his breath. He had finally seemed to be making some headway with the girl and she tells him he looks tired! He sighed heavily. He was feeling drained. He was using all his will power to refrain from using any curse words throughout the duration of their acquaintance. He'd show Miroku that he was worthy of a girl like Kagome!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha groggily made his way up the stairs to his apartment. It would be just his luck that the elevator wasn't working at the moment. He shifted his duffle bag upon his shoulder. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. 

He was so exhausted. He had the misfortune of sharing a ride back with his brother. His father was such a jerk! The whole reason he was being forced to return early was because of Sesshoumaru and then his father makes them share a ride back! Inuyasha growled again. Stupid Sesshoumaru!

Perhaps he should be grateful that Hotohori happened to call Sesshoumaru and tell him about some girl he met that day. That conversation led to Sesshoumaru ditching his younger brother to attend the fraternity meeting. Not that Inuyasha minded, because if he had to see his brother again ever again it would lead to his insanity.

Finally, he made it to his landing and walked towards his apartment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He slipped it into the lock, surprised to find that the deadbolt was also locked. So he unlocked that too and then shut the door behind him and locked it. 

He was too tired to worry with a shower. He dropped his duffle bag onto the kitchen table, his nose picking up the scent of someone recently having chicken soup. It smelled good. He shook his head; food was not what he needed. He needed sleep. 

As he walked towards his room he kicked off his shoes and they flew across the room to softly thud against the wall on the far side. Next he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the back of the couch. 

He opened his bedroom door and stepped out of jeans, leaving only his red silk boxers on. He stumbled around in the dark room hopping on one foot at a time as he removed his socks and then fell onto his soft wonderful bed. The covers were already pulled back; he must have forgotten to make his bed before he last left. God must love him because the bed seemed already to offer inviting warmth.

Inuyasha snuggled deep within his black satin sheets and pulled the cover up high over his head. He couldn't remember ever slipping into bed and automatically feeling so warm and comfortable.

He reached for his body pillow, funny he thought he had left it back at his parent's house. He snuggled against the pillow, feeling it conform to fit his mold better than he remembered it ever doing before. He sighed happily. Stupid Sesshoumaru making him have to return early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Number One Priority: Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The magazine Miroku had been holding was folded beyond recognition. He had rolled it again and again repeatedly in his sweaty hands. He had a nagging suspicion that he should not have abandoned Kagome at his apartment for the evening. Plus, she was mad at him for his behavior. Knowing how rebellious she was, most likely she'd do something stupid just to tick him off.  
  
Hotohori was watching as Miroku rolled up the magazine, ruining the cover of himself. It was the latest edition of the fashion magazine that either Hotohori or Sesshoumaru often graced the front. "Do you think you can stop molesting my magazine?" Hotohori asked calmly, fingers laced together under his chin.  
  
Unfocused violet eyes rose at the comment. "Molesting your magazine? Geez, Hotohori what kind of sick bastard do you think I am?" Miroku demanded angrily. He tossed the magazine at the pretty boy model, knocking him in the forehead.  
  
Hotohori's amber eyes were a-glow with annoyance. However, using his great sense of self-control he reigned in the heated outburst he wanted to disclose and calmly set the magazine aside upon the coffee table. The cell phone in his pocket began to go off to the tune of Mozart. Looking at the caller i.d. he noticed that his roommate, Sesshoumaru was the caller. Excusing himself, Hotohori left the common room to talk.  
  
Miroku watched him walk off and glanced back down at his watch. When were they going to start this meeting? He looked around the room quickly and noticed that the majority of the Frat brothers were present. Tasuki was not in attendance, but after Kouga explained that he was ill and grieving over the loss of a friend he wasn't too worried about him wandering across the hallway. Not that he didn't care about how Tasuki was feeling or anything, because he did!  
  
"I believe we can call this meeting to order," Naraku, the president of the fraternity, spoke from his seat at the head of the circle they sat in. His long, wavy black hair was loose and his dark eyes always seemed to have some sort of malicious gleam to them. He stretched out his long legs, stretching for the coffee table in the center of the circle to knock over Chichiri's cup of tea that rested there.  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes at the calm young blue-haired monk when he simply smiled in reaction. One of these days he was going to get a rise out of that meditating holier than thou man!  
  
On Naraku's left, sat the vice president, Nakagu. The vice president was a large, muscular athlete with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes that could cut through stone. He was infamous for torturing foolish underclassmen. It was a wonder if he himself was in ever such a position.  
  
"So who are we missing, Chichiri?" Naraku inquired of the secretary and general organizer of the fraternity. The blue-haired man continued to grin, causing Naraku's eyes to narrow in annoyance. Couldn't he ever be in a foul mood?  
  
"Of those that are in Tokyo, I believe the only ones absent would be Tasuki and Hotohori, who stepped out into the hall just now." Chichiri replied calmly. Keeping his smirk firmly in place, as he knew it annoyed their president to no end.  
  
"Very well. I suppose there isn't too much business to discuss. The semester will be starting soon, meaning more underclassmen will be trying to pledge." Naraku began, but was interrupted by snickering from the corner where Bankotsu stood, munching on some nachos.  
  
"You mean, more victims for us to try?" Bankotsu corrected, receiving a nod from Nakagu, whose blue eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect of torturing some new recruits.  
  
Hotohori stepped back inside the room, all eyes turned towards him. Hotohori grinned, he always loved being the center of attention. "It would seem that our dear brother Sesshoumaru shall be joining us."  
  
Miroku toppled over the chair he was resting in as he quickly jumped to his feet. "Sesshoumaru is back? Does that mean Inuyasha is back too?" Miroku's hands flew to his hair and he tugged on it anxiously. Inuyasha couldn't go back to their apartment! What if he met Kagome?  
  
Hotohori watched Miroku's display with a raised brow, before answering. "He did not say. Perhaps if you calm yourself, you might use the opportunity to ask him personally." Hotohori walked towards his bamboozled friend and righted the fallen chair before moving to sit in his vacated spot on the couch.  
  
Miroku sat down, stunned into silence. He was acting ridiculously. He needed to calm himself and stop over reacting. It was just Inuyasha! Besides, Kagome could handle herself. But then, she had been sleeping in Inuyasha's bed since she came. Nervous fingernails drummed along the wooden armrest of the chair, earning glares from his fellow frat brothers.  
  
"Well, I have an announcement," Tamahome declared, slamming the mug of beer he had been drowning upon the glass coffee table. He smiled at his friends. "Looks like I'll be studying abroad this semester, so I won't be partaking in any of the annual festivities." Tamahome winked over at Nakagu, implying the festivity that he ended up the victor last time. After all, Miaka was his girlfriend after all the fun and games had ended.  
  
Nuriko's teeth ground together at the jab. Once again Tamahome was bragging about winning the girl the last time they decided to have a little competition. Jakotsu, at his side, rested a calming hand upon his shoulder, but Nuriko shrugged it off. He continued to grind his teeth as he glared vehemently at Tamahome. How could he just abandon Miaka?  
  
Naraku nodded his head, "Good for you. Represent the brotherhood well while you are away. And I don't believe anyone minds if you are not participating in this year's festivity." Several looks of agreement could be seen in the congregation.  
  
Hotohori began to tune out the meeting. It would figure that there was no pertinent business to discuss. Once again he had an early morning shoot, and didn't feel like wasting time discussing what young woman would be the target that semester. Ever once in a while, a new girl was chosen and it was a challenge to see which of the frat brother's could woo the girl into bed with him within a semester.  
  
The last time they had played that game, Tamahome met his girlfriend Miaka. There was a great deal of strife within the brotherhood as a result. The tension was still quite evident, in that many of the brothers had also fallen for the chosen woman. But, Hotohori didn't want to participate this time, not with a woman by the name of Kagome sparking his interest.  
  
Miroku was growing more and more nervous. Sesshoumaru needed to hurry and arrive so that he could ease his worries. He wasn't even paying attention to the meeting anymore, but it would be frowned upon if he simply left. He continued to tap his nails against the wooden armrests.  
  
Not a moment later, the front door opened, and the over whelming presence of Sesshoumaru could be felt by all that were gathered. The man seemed to simply radiate respect and power.  
  
The silver haired man observed all those congregated. His golden eyes landed upon the tapping of a certain violet eyed young man. He stalked towards him predatorily. Quick as lightning, he pounded his fist upon the hand, causing it to slam flat against the wood. Violet eyes narrowed in pain and he shot a look to the rude man that would kill.  
  
"Cease such bothersome habits," Sesshoumaru told him simply before lifting his hand and moving towards the couch to sit upon the arm rest beside his roommate. He was anxious to hear about the woman that had caught his friend's interest. It was a rare thing to do and the golden-brown haired model was such a hopeless romantic that even Sesshoumaru hoped he would find a woman, and soon.  
  
"Did your brother come back as well?" Chichiri inquired, sensing Miroku's desperation to ask the question, but not wanting to act suspicious. The brief affirmative nod of Sesshoumaru's head inspired Miroku to fly from the meeting and race home.  
  
Everyone watched him depart in silence. All eyes returned to Naraku as he cleared his throat. "It seems that our friend has somewhere more important to be."  
  
"Oh hey, Naraku, I've got an idea for the chick we can go after." Bankotsu called as he took over Miroku's abandoned chair. All eyes riveted back to him. Midnight blue eyes glittered with amusement. "Well, I don't know her name, but I saw her the other day walking down the street. She was with Miroku, I imagine that's why he raced out of here."  
  
Naraku raised his fingers to his chin to rub thoughtfully. Speaking more to himself than to his brothers, "We all know that we are not to keep secrets. Miroku is obviously hiding something and I would wager it may have to do with this 'chick' you mentioned," Naraku told Bankotsu, using the same terminology to stress the idea.  
  
"He could just be hurrying back because my useless younger brother has returned. I know I would not trust him alone in my home." Sesshoumaru replied in a silky voice. His golden eyes roamed the faces of his frat brothers. He saw guilty expressions upon the faces of Chichiri and Nuriko. No one else would be able to notice such looks, but coming from the master of impersonating a stone-like face, Sesshoumaru easily picked up on it.  
  
"Yeah, he probably just wants to make sure Inuyasha doesn't try to cook anything," Kouga joked, earning laughter round the house.  
  
Nakagu spoke up, his voice loud and commanding. If he were a war-lord no doubt would thousands kneel before him out of fear. "Bankotsu, describe the woman you saw with Miroku? Are you certain it was not Tama's woman's roommate?"  
  
Bankotsu looked thoughtful as he tried to remember what Sango looked like. He shook his head, "No, she was a little shorter than her. I didn't actually see what she looked like from the front, but the rear view was quite satisfactory if you know what I mean." Bankotsu let a suggestive thrust of his hips accentuate his point.  
  
Hotohori groaned at the innuendo. "Unfortunately, we are all too aware of what you mean. I have an earlier day tomorrow so if there is no other business other than the 'festivity' I'll be going."  
  
"You don't want to participate?" Tamahome asked surprised by his friend's behavior. With as much as he donned over Miaka the last time they played this game he was certain he was anxious to try his charms on another woman.  
  
Hotohori shrugged as he lifted himself over the back of the couch, using an expert sense of balance to land upon his feet with grace. "I have no desire to compete with my brothers over a woman. I would prefer to discover one on my own. Good night."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his roommate left tempted to follow after him and ask about his attitude. Kouga glanced down at his watch and began to feel guilty for leaving Tasuki back at the apartment in such a miserable state. Perhaps he too would leave early, everyone else seemed to be doing so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was having a fantastic dream. He was stranded on a tropical island with a gorgeous woman with long obsidian colored hair, blue-grey eyes, and a smile that absolutely melted his heart.  
  
They were lounging about in the warm sun's rays upon the white sands of the beach. Their entertainment consisted of dolphins jumping high above the waves not far from them. The woman was wrapped within his arms and snuggled against his chest.  
  
He could feel her bare, silky legs caressing his. He entwined them together as he pulled her unbelievably closer, burying his nose into her thick, soft hair. He could die and go to heaven right then.  
  
He knew he was only dreaming, but no way would he allow himself to awaken to find out that he'd been caressing his pillow. He only hoped that Miroku wouldn't walk in and catch him frenching his pillow. That would be embarrassing. It had only happened once, but his brother would never let him forget the incident. Inuyasha shuttered at the thought of his stupid brother and decided that he wasn't around so he'd kiss his dream girl if he wanted to.  
  
His dream woman smiled endearingly at him as he held either side of her face in his hands. He then met those lovely lips with his own and allowed her to feel the passion she caused to grow within him. Everything was going heavenly until she spoke. Her next words froze his very soul, as he realized she said words that he would never dream about.  
  
The dream woman continued to nuzzle Inuyasha's neck as she ran her fingers threw his silky long hair. "Mmmmm, Hotohori you taste divine," she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open in an instant as bright light engulfed his room.  
  
The first thing he noticed was Miroku staring at him with a look of pure rage upon his features. Next he noticed that he was not holding his body pillow entangled within his arms and legs. It would seem that his dream girl was now a waking nightmare. A beautiful, waking nightmare, that was practically naked laying flush against his own practically naked body.  
  
Blue-grey eyes opened with a hazy expression. Kagome looked around confused. Why was it so bright? She was having the most erotic dream about that handsome young man, Hotohori. They were on a beach, watching dolphins jump and then that led to more exciting activities.  
  
Her step-brother's voice is what broke her out of her confused state.  
  
"Kagome," Miroku began quietly as he strained to keep his temper in check. He wanted to murder Inuyasha right now. And his damn roommate still hadn't let go of HIS Kagome! "Are you wearing my baseball jersey?" Miroku asked, commenting on her clothes instead of the position she was in. He knew that she was still half asleep, but as she would no doubt try to apologize for borrowing his clothes that would lead her brain into working mode and she would soon realize her own situation.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Miroku! But you know I don't sleep with any clothes on, but I didn't think that Inuyasha would appreciate finding out that some strange girl had been sleeping in his bed nude." Kagome explained sheepishly as it began to dawn on her that her dream Hotohori was still holding her.  
  
Miroku almost laughed as he could see his step-sister's eyes widen as it suddenly dawned on her that she was in bed with someone. Inuyasha still kept silent, afraid of the strange woman and his best friend. He had never seen Miroku so angry before. Not even when it was rumored that Sango had a serious boyfriend was Miroku this peeved.  
  
Kagome quickly pulled herself out of her dream-lover's embrace. Her eyes wide as she took in his features. Long silvery, white hair, golden eyes, strong jaw, tight abs, muscled chest, and.......she averted her eyes as she jumped out of bed and ran towards Miroku, cowering behind him in shame.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent. How was he able to pull his dream girl into reality? He'd dreamt about her before, but never had he woken up with her in his arms. At least she didn't scream at him for being a pervert or something. But, wait, this was his room! "What the hell are you doing in my room, woman?" Inuyasha shouted as the realization came to him that he was the victim here!  
  
"I----I-----I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Kagome cried, as she buried her face in Miroku's back trying to hide her tomato red face from her mortification. The front door of the apartment slammed open after Kagome's cry and a woozy looking Tasuki stumbled into the bedroom.  
  
His topaz eyes locked on Kagome's form hidden behind Miroku in fear. "Kagome, are you okay? What's going on?" He followed her eyes towards a barely clad Inuyasha. "What the fuck were you doing asshole? Trying to scare the shit out of some chick?" Tasuki's foul mouth caused Kagome to cringe as he moved away from Miroku to stare at her new friend in shock. Where did this language come from?  
  
Inuyasha slammed his hand angrily against his bedroom wall, causing sheet rock to fly. "Damn it! She was in my bed! I didn't know she was there! It was all a fucking accident, damn it! Why the fuck are you trying to blame me? Miroku what the fuck is some bitch doing in my fucking bed?"  
  
Miroku was positively livid. "SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" He shouted causing the two riled up men to stare at him. Miroku never lost his cool. That happened about as often as Naraku going to church! Must be Easter next weekend or something then.  
  
Miroku turned to Kagome, his expression softening at the look of shock she was giving him. She didn't really know what was being said. It was all spoken in Japanese and she still wasn't familiar enough with the language to have learned the bad words yet. Miroku firmly grasped both of Kagome's shoulders and guided her to his bedroom.  
  
He pulled back the covers for her and she slipped in silently. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. He whispered in her ear quietly, "I'll be back after I cool them down. You can sleep with me tonight and we'll figure out new arrangements in the morning, okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded, eyes tearing up. She was causing trouble everywhere she went. As if reading her thoughts, which he probably was, Miroku brushed his thumb across her thick eyelashes, catching the teardrop that had fallen there.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. We've all had those times we thought we were dreaming, only find out we're not." Miroku told her reassuringly with a smile upon his face, effectively calming his dear Kagome. He watched her for a moment before sighing with relief as she settled back down into sleep.  
  
He shut the door behind him to face off with his roommate and neighbor. Inuyasha and Tasuki were standing on opposite sides of the room, looking bored and pretending not to be glaring at one another.  
  
Miroku shut the door behind him, enclosing the three of them. "Inuyasha, I apologize for not warning you that someone would be staying in your room while you were gone. I did not expect your return for some time." Miroku then turned to Tasuki and offered a similar reply. "Tasuki, I appreciate your concern. If something wrong were to happen to Kagome, I'm glad to know that she has you to protect her as well."  
  
Tasuki merely nodded his head in acceptance as he moved to walk past Miroku and go back home. "She's a very special girl. And her cooking is art." Miroku allowed him to leave, confirming that Kagome had indeed met his neighbor/co-worker while he was at that damned meeting.  
  
His violet eyes swooped back to Inuyasha, who was crawling back into bed. He was still tired and since Miroku apologized there was no need for him to be awake now. Miroku cleared his throat, "You will of course apologize to Kagome in the morning."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha answered as he rolled over to his side, facing away from Miroku. "Like I'd apologize to your whore after you screw all night."  
  
Inuyasha was not expecting the vise-like grip upon his throat at the comment. It was generally a running joke between them about Miroku's promiscuity. "You will never talk about her like that. She is no whore. If you ever speak of such things about her or in her presence I will kill you." Miroku released his choking grip, certain that the point was made.  
  
Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his sore neck as he stared at Miroku. Then he winked playfully, "I suppose she is fun or else you wouldn't be defending her so." He shrugged. "She is a good kisser."  
  
Miroku reached for the only non-stationary object in the room, one of Kagome's books that rested upon the desk and chunked it at his roommate, hitting him square in the temple. Satisfied that enough pain had been felt by the asshole, Miroku walked back to his room. He shut and locked the door behind him and stripped out of his clothes.  
  
He looked back down at Kagome's sleeping form. She looked adorable in his baseball jersey. It was too big for her, obviously, but the fact that it was his made him think she looked incredibly sexy in it. He frowned at his thoughts. She wasn't his sister by blood, but it still felt wrong to be thinking of her in such ways.  
  
He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts while pulling back his covers and climbing in. Kagome shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck as he joined her in bed. She opened her eyes a tad and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Good night my knight in shining armor," she whispered sleepily before drifting back into slumber.  
  
Miroku sighed, as he eased her arms from around his neck and put some distance between them. He knew what a sound sleeper she could be when she was tired. And she was still dealing with jet-lag. He was having enough issues right now without sharing a situation like Inuyasha, where one wakes up to find their dream girl in their arms.  
  
Miroku turned onto his side, so that his back faced Kagome. He felt her shift on the mattress and move to spoon against him. He didn't dare move though. He should probably have another talk with Chichiri. This most certainly was not sibling behavior, but something more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

**Number One Priority: Chapter 7**

The early morning rays were shining through the window and Kagome opened her sleep clouded eyes to find that she was alone in Miroku's bed.  Feeling selfish she snuggled down deeper into the still warm covers and buried her head under the pillow that he had abandoned.  She could hear the shower running but that didn't really mean too much when she had a full size bed to enjoy.

Perhaps it was the loud crashing noise of pots and pans emitting from the kitchen that caused her to extract herself from her warm cocoon.  Kagome cast the warm get-away a longing last look before heading for the kitchen, hoping to stop the racket that would inhibit her slumber.

What she saw caused her to cover her mouth in order to stifle the giggles that wanted to emerge.  Inuyasha looked as if he were attempting to make pancakes, but was covered in mix instead.  He looked adorable all powdered up, but the really cute thing was the red blush staining his cheeks when he noticed he had a visitor.

"I was just—"he started to explain but Kagome held up her spare hand to halt his words.  Inuyasha stood silently, granting her reprieve to speak.

"You were just making an incredible mess.  I can see that for myself." Kagome grinned at him and Inuyasha dropped the pancake mix on the counter as he angrily crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Keh, let's see you do better."  Inuyasha taunted.  He watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome moved to inspect the various cabinets for food.  She frowned at the selection she found.  

Kagome settled on a bowl of fruit and moved it to the center of the table, before sitting down herself.  She held up an orange for Inuyasha.  Moodily he walked towards the table and sat across from her, taking the offered orange.  He began to shred the peelings before looking back up at her.  She was watching him intently.  "What?" He barked at her.

A disarming smile was his answer.  Inuyasha looked back at his fruit again.  "At least I was trying to cook something.  I could have grabbed a piece of fruit on my own." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"Well, there is different soups but that is not very practical for breakfast," Kagome explained.  "I'll have to go shopping later so we can have better things."  She reached for banana then and pulled back the yellowy layers.

Inuyasha was watching her closely.  How cliché was it for an attractive girl that was found sleeping in his bed to eat a banana in front of him?  As if he wasn't having enough problems dealing with the fantasies he had already entertained himself with regarding her!  "Why do you care what we have to eat?  You're not welcome here."

Calmly Kagome placed the tip of the banana in her mouth.  Her eyes locking on his in mock innocence as she shoved the length of the fruit in the surprisingly large cavern of her mouth.  She then pulled out the majority of it and bit off the tip with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Inuyasha tugged on the collar of his shirt.  She was doing this on purpose!  He was about to tell her exactly what he thought of her little impressive, er---stupid display.  His mouth was open to protest and everything.

"Good morning," Miroku greeted cheerfully from the kitchen doorway.  His gaze pivoting between the two breakfast eaters.  "Is there something going on?" He asked, his voice concerned.

Kagome smiled at him brightly.  "It's great of you to join us Miroku!  We were just enjoying our breakfast."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha suspiciously but gave Kagome an encouraging smile as he sat beside her at the table.  He reached for a piece of orange from the fruit bowl.  "Banana?" Kagome offered, holding her partially eaten fruit out to him.  Miroku quirked a brow, but noticed she had the only banana.  He shook his head at the offer and satisfied himself with the orange.

Kagome pulled the peelings back up the banana and walked towards the waste collector and dumped the banana in there.  Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her questioningly.  She looked directly at Inuyasha when she explained, "It was too limp and mushy for my tastes, I prefer fresh and firm."

Miroku looked at the pair questioningly, but decided he really didn't want to know if he had corrupted his dear Kagome's mind.  "So what do you have planned for today?" Miroku asked Kagome as she repossessed her vacated chair beside him.

"I had thought that you and I could go shopping. You have no groceries. And I promised I'd meet my friend for lunch so I need to meet him at that bookstore again." Kagome explained as she continued to watch Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.  Satisfied to see his cheeks had a permanent red hew.  She wasn't sure what he had said last night exactly, but she knew that it had to have been something cruel about her.  Miroku and Tasuki wouldn't have been so upset otherwise.

Miroku shook his head.  "No can do my little priestess.  I've got to work all day at the lab.  Maybe Inuyasha will go out shopping with you?" Miroku flashed his roommate a meaningful look.

"No!  I don't want to go anywhere with him.  He's a selfish jerk.  What about Tasuki, is he busy at work too?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide and pleading.  

"I'm afraid Tasuki isn't an option either.  He has to work same as I do.  Besides, I don't know that I like the idea of you spending time with him." Miroku answered as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, hoping that Kagome didn't yell at him.

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.  "But you encourage me to spend time with him?  Why?  It's obvious he can't stand me!  I heard him last night.  What about Chichiri or Nuriko?" Kagome asked.  She simply had to meet Hotohori for lunch.  Wait!  Wasn't that the name of the guy that called when Nuriko was over for dinner?

"I don't know that it would be a good idea for you to hang around with them either.  Chichiri did lose you the other day after all.  I still can't believe he left you all alone at that bookstore and then you got kidnapped!" Miroku exclaimed. 

Inuyasha's orange fell to the floor. He stared at Kagome with mouth agape.  "You were kidnapped?"

"No!  I wasn't kidnapped!  I went to lunch with a friend." Kagome explained.  The wheels were turning in Inuyasha's head.  Hadn't she called him Hotohori last night?  

"Would your friend happen to be named Hotohori?" Inuyasha asked slyly.  The steam rising in Kagome seemed to disperse at the question.

"What's in a name?" Kagome answered with another question.

"You had lunch with Hotohori yesterday?" Miroku shouted as he rose to his feet.  That would explain why his behavior at the meeting last night.  She must have made quite the impression on the stoic model.

Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips.  "I'm going to get ready for the day.  I'll figure out something to do today.  Something that doesn't involve _him_." Kagome stressed with a pointed look in Inuyasha's direction.

After the revolving kitchen door swung shut after her, Miroku turned to Inuyasha.  "What exactly happened between you two this morning?" 

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha mumbled as he wiped off the rest of the orange juices upon his pants.  He felt really dirty right now and was in need of a cold shower in more ways than one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku was acting jittery.  He was constantly spilling chemicals on himself. Annoyed with his lack of grace in the laboratory, Tasuki took over the more delicate task of mixing chemicals and had the distracted man working on calculations.

"How many moles of ethanol do I need to add, Miroku?"  Tasuki inquired, calling over his shoulder.  Miroku pushed his wire frame glasses higher on the bridge of his nose as he continued to scribble on his scratch paper.  He hated wearing his glasses.  It wasn't that he was vain, he just preferred to never wear them in public, ever.

He looked up from his calculations.  "Three moles are needed to dilute the solution."  Miroku answered, setting aside the paper and sitting on the stool, watching the distillation of another mixture.  

Miroku felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.  He pulled it out and noticed that the caller was Sango.  He was curious about what she could want, but not in the mood to talk to her at the moment.  Tasuki was giving him odd glances.

"Something on your mind?" Tasuki inquired, finding it ironic that after his rotten night that he was the one that was focused on the task that day.  "Perhaps it is something to do with Kagome?"

Miroku glared at his co-worker with angry violet eyes.  "This has nothing to do with Kagome." He assured him with clenched teeth.  He began to play with the magnetic stirring rod, rolling it between his index finger and thumb.  "Did you know she met Hotohori yesterday too?" Miroku asked, speaking more to himself than Tasuki.

Tasuki shuffled closer to his distracted co-worker.  "Too?  So you are upset because she met Hotohori and myself?" Tasuki ground his teeth together, trying to keep his temper in check.  It would do no good to lose his cool in an environment full of volatile chemicals with his volatile personality.

Miroku realized that Tasuki was there and schooled his face.  "I'm just annoyed that I seem to have no control over who she meets.  She's been hurt pretty bad in the past and I was just trying to protect her from anything like that happening again."  His tone was equivalent to a forecaster predicting another day of sunshine.

"Let me get this straight.  Your idea of protecting her is to refuse her meeting your friends?  You don't want her associating with the people you know and trust the most?" Tasuki was incredulous.  This was the most ridiculous train of thought he had ever heard.  The glass stirring rod in his hand snapped under his anger.  He barely noticed the pain of the glass shards.

Miroku's violet eyes locked with Tasuki's topaz ones in complete seriousness.  "I don't want her getting to know the people that know me.  The image she has of me is fragile and I don't want it tarnished." He looked away, far into the distance.  "I don't think I could live with myself if she thought of me the same way that everyone else did."

Tasuki grinned, revealing his fang like teeth in his humor.  He walked over towards Miroku to cuff him hard upon the back.  "But we like our perverted womanizing holy man." 

Miroku cringed under the title.  "That's what I'm talking about.  I need to call Sango back and see what it is she wants."

Tasuki waved him off.  "Whatever, go on.  You just better show back up before the boss man decides to check on us.  I'm not covering for your sorry lazy ass."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome glared over her shoulder at her stalker.  "Would you go away?  I said I don't want to go anywhere with you."  

"Keh, I'm not about to leave you to wander the streets of Tokyo."  Inuyasha glared at the troublesome woman, golden eyes narrowed and determined.  

"Look, I'll be fine.  I just have to find that bookstore I was at yesterday.  I'm sure I can find my way." Kagome assured him as she tried to evade him once more.  He was too stubborn though to let her leave him behind.

"Is there a problem?" A cool voice inquired, behind Inuyasha.  Kagome smiled at the beautiful stranger.  He was tall, lean, had ice blue eyes, long jet black hair, and a smile to die for!

Inuyasha's back stiffened at the voice.  Without turning around, "Go away Kouga.  This doesn't concern you."

Kouga quirked a brow at the tone just used against him.  "Perhaps that is for the lovely lady to decide, not you dog-face."  Kouga smiled charmingly at the vision before him.  "May I be of assistance to you my angel from above?"

Kagome could feel her cheeks flaming under the barrage of compliments.  "I need to find a certain bookstore.  It sells really old books in it.  I am supposed to meet my friend for lunch and he said he'd either leave me directions to his modeling shoot from there or meet me himself."

Kouga brushed past Inuyasha, purposely hitting him hard with his shoulder in doing so. He smiled at Kagome all the while and offered his arm to her.  "My angel, you may call me Kouga.  What might I call you while I help you on this all important quest?"

Kagome was unaware that her cheeks could become more crimson, but she was proven otherwise.  "My name is Kagome."  Recognition flashed through Kouga's icy orbs at the name.  He recalled his rather feverish roommate rambling on about Miroku's secret woman, and her name was Kagome.

"Shall we be off, Kagome?" Kouga asked, stressing her name with a seductive wink that caused Inuyasha to growl.  

Kagome glanced back over in Inuyasha's direction. "Don't wait up."  She and Kouga began to walk away, leaving Inuyasha boring holes in their retreating backs before he ran to catch up.  He grabbed hold of Kagome's free hand, effectively sandwiching her between himself and Kouga as they walked down the street.

"Miroku would kill me if I left you in the hands of this wolfish fiend." Inuyasha explained, careful to keep ulterior motives out of his explanation.

Giving up, Kagome shrugged her shoulders and allowed the two temperamental men to guide her to the bookstore, where hopefully she could meet up with Hotohori.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori ran a nervous hand through his long silky mane.  The bookstore owner only shook his head at him in amusement.  Two loud, masculine voices could be heard arguing with one another at the entrance of the store as the entrance bells rang.

"Just let go of her." Inuyasha growled under his breath as he tugged Kagome closer to him.  He didn't trust her in the hands of that dirty wolf.

"I'm escorting Kagome.  I was asked, not you, so why don't you leave us alone." Kouga answered as he inspected the nails of his unoccupied hand.  "Ah, we're here." He announced unnecessarily.  

"Finally," Kagome sighed as she extracted herself from both men's hands.  The irritation melted off her face when she spotted her favorite male model.  "Hotohori!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him.  He opened his arms and she wrapped herself tight into his welcoming embrace.  She buried her nose deep into his chest, relishing in the pleasant aroma he gave off.

"I see you had some help finding your way back here." Hotohori commented when Kagome pulled herself back out of his arms and smiled up at him.  Kagome looked over her shoulder at the two men that were glaring daggers at Hotohori.  She opened her mouth to introduce them when Hotohori stopped her, placing a finger to her lips.  She looked back at him questioningly.  "I am already familiar with Inuyasha and Kouga."

"So are we going to get lunch or spend some time at your modeling shoot?" Kagome asked, purposely ignoring the men behind her.  Hotohori, on the other hand, was finding it difficult to ignore the warrants of death being sent his way.

"Why don't we all go to lunch?  Perhaps afterwards you would like to accompany me to the rest of the shoot.  It gets terribly boring for me to be by myself there all day long.  Afterwards, I could show you that apartment."  Hotohori suggested, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder and already heading out of the bookstore.

"Apartment?  What apartment?  I thought you were staying with Miroku and me." Inuyasha questioned confused.

Hotohori stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Inuyasha as if he were an idiot.  "Do you never talk with your brother?" He demanded, quite aghast at his ignorance.

"Keh, why would I talk to that pansy?" Inuyasha sulked as he crossed his arms in a pouting fashion.  

"He got the number of your old friend, Kikyo I believe her name is, anyways, she and Kagome will most likely be moving into the vacant apartment across from Sesshoumaru and myself." Hotohori answered.

"Really?" Kouga asked; taking up the position on Kagome's other side, the one that didn't have a male model attached to it.  "That would be awesome.  You'd live right below Tasuki and me then." He smiled endearingly at her.

"You and Tasuki are roommates?  That would be so cool to live right below you.  I'd be across from Hotohori," she cast him a sugary heart melting smile.  "I'd also be just a flight of stairs away from Miroku and _you,_" she gave Inuyasha a pointed glare.  "I guess it had to have some type of flaw to it."

Not being able to think of a good comeback to that, Inuyasha said the first thing that popped into his mind.  "Keh."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Number One Priority: Chapter 8  
**  
Miroku rushed down the four flights of stairs of the building that he worked at out to the street level. He needed to call back Sango before he drove himself crazy thinking about how strange his life had gotten with Kagome re-entering it. He had never been so stressed out and high strung. He wasn't even checking out women! He decided he would talk to Sango on his walk to Chichiri. He needed some serious advice as well. Tasuki wouldn't be very pleased with him if he accidentally set fire to the lab. Who knows what the boss man would do to him.  
  
Upon reaching the front doors, Miroku was breathing heavily. It had been a while since he had sprinted down that many flights of stairs in less than a minute flat! As he pushed open the doors he bowled over the person standing on the other side sending them crashing to the pavement as he managed to drop his phone in the process after having pressed send on the cell phone.  
  
The familiar tones of 'mosquito' began to resound from the person on the ground's hand. Absently he offered his hand to help them to their feet. His violet eyes widened in surprise to find Sango had been the one he ran into.  
  
"I was just returning your call," Miroku greeted, confused at her appearance. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Miroku bit back a shocked gasp when the next thing he knew, Sango had her arms around his neck, and face buried against his chest. Miroku was tempted to cop a feel in that bountiful bottom of hers but opted to grab her by her shoulders and hold her away from him instead. Violet eyes searched her face for clues to her emotional outburst. "What's wrong?" He demanded, worry evident in his tone.  
  
Sango looked away, pulling herself out of his hold on her shoulders, embarrassed at her display, if the rising blush in her cheeks were any indication. In spite of his lecherous habits he was probably her best friend along with Inuyasha. Right now she looked utterly alone.  
  
"Sango, look at me." Miroku requested quietly, hooking her chin with his index finger. "Come walk with me. I was on my way to Chichiri's." Miroku began to walk away, confident that Sango would follow. His left hand fell into the pocket of the dark blue windbreaker he had thrown on before rushing down the stairs.  
  
He toyed with Kagome's silver thumb ring that he had taken that morning. She had left it on the dresser beside his bed and he had intended on handing it to her at breakfast. He had placed it in his windbreaker pocket but then for some reason he didn't return it to her. So caught up in twirling the ring he didn't notice Sango had caught up with him until she pulled on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Miaka is leaving." Sango informed him. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise at the statement, but other than that he remained stoic in his expressions. "Tamahome told her he was going to America this semester and she didn't want to risk their relationship so soon." Sango continued.  
  
"So she's going to go with him?" Miroku asked, disbelief apparent on his features.  
  
Sango nodded. "She's decided to take the semester off and follow him to America. She said it was her brother's idea. Apparently, he and Tamahome had been speaking about this situation for a while."  
  
Miroku listened intently, holding his chin in a thoughtful expression with his right hand, while his left continued to fiddle with the silver ring. His mind drifted and yet remained focused. He concluded that the ring was one that he had bought for Kagome three years ago and had sent to her for Christmas. His other conclusion was that Sango was now without a roommate. A situation she could not financially handle.  
  
"What do you intend to do? Do you have another roommate in mind?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango's head bowed at that. "I tried calling Kikyo to ask if she would be interested in sharing an apartment. I remember that she has been looking for a new one ever since her boyfriend Suikotsu started medical school." Sango began.  
  
Miroku smiled and absently patted Sango on the shoulder as he turned the corner, the temple Chichiri worked at came into view. "That's great! I know the two of you don't get along that well but I'm sure it will work out."  
  
"No, she's already making arrangements. Apparently, Hotohori called her last night. Said he had a friend that was interested in the apartment across from his and Sesshoumaru's. His friend was a female and needed another female roommate. She agreed, so she's already committed." Sango explained. "I met this female friend of his, I think she's more than a friend. I bet he's just trying to get his booty call a little closer to home."Sango tried to crack a joke, but Miroku ignored the poor attempt as another thought came to mind.  
  
Miroku stopped walking, left eye twitching in agitation. He slid the thumb ring upon his index finger and then used that free hand to pull out his cell phone. He was about to dial Hotohori when Sango placed her hand upon his forearm, forcing his arm down to his side. He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Miroku, I can't afford that apartment by myself. I need to move out by the end of the week. I was hoping I could stay with you and Inuyasha." Sango suggested, a hopeful edge to the request.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened so that they were practically bulging out of their sockets. She couldn't stay with him and Inuyasha! She'd meet Kagome! But then, he said it would be okay if she met Kagome. Miroku wasn't sure of what to say. His smooth words failed to emerge.  
  
"What about that girl? You know the one that you are always talking to? You said she was going to be staying with you. Maybe she and I can get an apartment together. When does she get in town? I thought you were picking her up from the airport the other day." Sango spoke quickly, not pausing for breath as she waited for Miroku to either confirm or deny her beliefs.  
  
Miroku smiled at her, "I need to call Hotohori real quick. If you'll excuse me for a moment." Miroku walked away from her to the relative privacy of an alleyway. He was set to have a nice chat with his not so favorite frat brother at the moment.  
  
##############  
  
Kagome folded her menu and handed it to Hotohori, who sat on her left. Kouga sat on her right and Inuyasha was directly in front of her at the little table they had selected to dine at.  
  
Smiling up at the waitress, Kagome made her request. "I would just like the Caesar salad, please." The waitress jotted down the order and left the table. Her steps were a little frustrated after taking the complicated order from two of those males. It would seem all they ate was meat. The one with long dark hair practically ordered a raw cow! It was wretched to think that someone this day and age would eat raw meat.  
  
"So, how do you all know one another?" Kagome inquired, hoping to distill some of the tension.  
  
Kouga grinned as he reclined in his chair, ready to answer. "Yasha and I are neighbors, as you know. Hotohori lives with dog-face's older brother. But, we mostly know one another because we're all in the same fraternity."  
  
"I see. Why did you join the fraternity?" Kagome inquired, she was always curious about what would cause people to join. She knew Miroku's reasons but she never quite believed them when he told her he joined so the babes would want him.  
  
"My father," Inuyasha answered. He had been unusually quiet ever since Hotohori had joined their ensemble. His golden eyes kept sneaking furtive glances at the model as if he was sizing up his competition.  
  
"The honest reason is because I like the idea of brotherhood. The fraternity is like a wolf pack. You look out for one another," Kouga answered as he sipped some of water.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly over at Hotohori who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Come on pretty boy. What's your motive?" Inuyasha asked, upper lip curling into a slight snarl.  
  
"Don't think I'm shallow in saying this, but, I am a model. Everyday I have women wanted to 'befriend' me for my body. I joined a fraternity because it's full of men and I hoped that they would see me for being myself and not for what I look like. Appearances wouldn't be that important to them." Hotohori answered voice solemn.  
  
Kagome had tears well in her eyes at the heartfelt admission. She reached for his hand under the table and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Hotohori smiled at her shyly in return.  
  
"What a load of horse shit," Inuyasha replied. Hotohori glared at him and Kouga raised his hand to cover his mouth to help suppress his laughter. "You joined because Sesshoumaru had to and he told you it would be fun."  
  
Hotohori grinned sheepishly and looked back at Kagome as she took her hand back. "Well, that was another factor." Kagome rolled her eyes as she playfully punched him on his bicep.  
  
Hotohori feigned pain as he clutched his abused appendage. He was about to retort when his cell phone began to ring. He held up a finger, "Excuse me for a moment," before answering. "Hotohori here."  
  
Hotohori visibly flinched as he held the phone away from his ear. "Calm down Miroku. I can't understand a word you are saying." He listened intently to the rants being bombarded at him from the other end of the conversation. Through out the phone call he kept glancing between his three listeners.  
  
"I understand your concern. But, frankly I do not care. She's a big girl and can make her own decisions." Hotohori replied before hanging up and flashing everyone a picture perfect smile. He looked over Kouga's shoulder to see someone standing in the doorway of the café, he waved them over. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet that young woman I was telling you about."  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to see a tall young woman with dark hair and eyes approaching their table. "I didn't expect you to be here as well Inuyasha," the woman greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He looked back over at Hotohori for answers, but the model didn't even acknowledge him.  
  
"I came to meet my new roommate," Kikyo answered looking past Inuyasha to Kagome. "I assume that you are Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded mutely, looking over at Hotohori for answers, but he was checking his cell phone. He had just received a text message and was frowning down at the script. Kouga leaned over to whisper in her ear. "That's Kikyo. She and Inuyasha used to date in middle school or something. She's engaged to a guy in medical school. I hear she's been looking for a new apartment."  
  
Kagome lightly placed her palm upon Kouga's knee and squeezed it gently as she mouthed a silent, 'thankyou.' He reached down to trap her hand within his own warm hand for a moment before releasing it. She looked up at Kikyo, "Yes, I'm Kagome." She extended her hand to shake with the offered one of Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo glanced over at Hotohori was typing furiously on his number pad. His text message was sounding like it was a rather long one. "He suggested that you and I look at the apartment across from him and Sesshoumaru. I've seen it before; it's pretty nice and not very expensive. What do you say? It's better than those dorms. I lived there my first semester and would highly discourage you from living there."  
  
Kagome chewed her bottom lip. She looked over at Hotohori, he was still typing like mad on his cell phone. She wanted to see why Miroku had called earlier. He shouldn't mind her living in his apartment building. She looked between Kouga and Inuyasha. Kouga was idly picking at his food while Inuyasha was watching her with narrowed eyes.  
  
Looking up, Kagome answered. "Alright. I think that would be great."  
  
Kikyo nodded. "Excellent. I'll work out all the details and we can probably move in as soon as tomorrow. I already talked to the landlord; he owed my fiancé a favor so we shouldn't have any problems. I'll see you later then." Kikyo turned and walked out, a little bounce to her step now that her living situation had resolved.  
  
Hotohori's cell phone rang again and with a great sigh of annoyance he answered it. After a few seconds he looked at Kagome apologetically. "I'm afraid you can't come to the shoot with me. I'll make it up and invite you and Kikyo to join Sesshoumaru and me for dinner sometime." He smirked at her. "What are neighbors for?"  
  
Kouga looked down at his watch and stood up, pushing his chair back under the table. He grinned at Kagome. "I have to jet as well. I promised the track coach I'd help him look at some of the potential talent for this semester. Choose the room on the East side, that way you'll be directly below me. We can talk through the walls or something."  
  
"Of course telephones work too," Inuyasha grumbled aloud, earning him a growl courtesy of Kouga. Hotohori and Kouga left, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone at the table. They sat in silence. "Did you want to get some groceries?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Would you come with me?"  
  
Inuyasha stood from his chair and pushed it in before walking behind Kagome and helping her up, pushing in her chair as well. Inuyasha smirked at her. "I may know nothing about how to handle waking up to a strange woman in my bed but I do know about food."  
  
#############  
  
Miroku glared at his insolent cell phone as he stomped his way to the temple. Sango was trailing behind closely at his heels. "Don't you think you are over reacting?" Sango asked, slightly out of breath. Miroku never lost his cool! This behavior he was displaying was totally out of character for him.  
  
"I am not over reacting!" Miroku shouted as he raised his fist to pound on the door of the temple. Not two raps had been made before it was pulled open by a rather amused looking Chichiri.  
  
"Something is on your mind, no da," Chichiri greeted with a playful smile as he ushered in his two visitors.  
  
Miroku looked back at Sango, and offered a contrite look. "Actually, Sango, if it's not too much trouble I would prefer to speak with Chichiri alone. You know, it's about guy stuff." He rather cryptically explained.  
  
Sango looked at him suspiciously but nodded her head in understanding. "You'll think about what I asked?"  
  
Miroku nodded absently as he practically pushed Sango away from the door. "Yes of course, I'll think about it and get back with you." Miroku shut the door with a resounded slam as he braced himself with his back against it. "I am so going to hell."  
  
Chichiri raised a brow at the belief. "Is that so? Come on, let us meditate. You can tell me about your sins." Miroku followed Chichiri and soon sat Indian style on the temple floor with eyes closed in meditation.  
  
"What is on your mind?" Chichiri inquired a few silent, peaceful moments.  
  
Miroku sighed before shifting his position. "I am not acting myself. Ever since I picked Kagome up from the airport I haven't even looked at woman with any kind of hentai thought. Sango practically begged me to let her move in and that didn't even phase me!" Miroku cried, holding his head between his palms.  
  
"I see. So, you are saying that since Kagome has been re-introduced into your life that you are not interested in other women?" Chichiri asked carefully, fairly confident that he understood the situation even if Miroku had yet to realize it.  
  
"What do you mean other women?" Miroku demanded, violet eyes narrowed dangerously at his friend. "Are you implying that I'm seeing Kagome in a way other than brotherly affection?"  
  
Chichiri smiled an infuriatingly cheerful smile at the posed question. "Are you asking if I think you are feeling something for Kagome? It seems to me that this is not your typical sibling over-protectiveness, no da."  
  
"You're wrong. Kagome is my sister. I could never think of her in some other way," Miroku argued.  
  
"Only you know how you feel. But, I will tell you that she is not your sister. You are not related by blood or by law. It seems to me that the two of you are childhood best friends reunited." Chichiri answered, infuriating smile in place.  
  
Miroku had his mouth open to argue some more when his cell phone rang. Chichiri cast him an annoyed glance for not having it on silent in a holy place. "Sorry," Miroku mumbled sheepishly as he answered the phone.  
  
Chichiri closed his eyes to meditate some more when he felt Miroku stand beside him. He cracked open a single eye to observe him in a silent question. "That was Tasuki. The boss man is in and demanding to know where I am. He told him I wasn't feeling well but that I should be back within the half hour."  
  
"You better go then, no da." Chichiri replied closing his eye again.  
  
"I appreciate you talking to me. It didn't really help me sort out my jumbled emotions but I value it regardless." Miroku gave a brief bow of gratitude before exiting the temple and running back to the lab.  
  
############  
  
Kagome glared at the exasperating man beside her as she sat down, shoving the grocery bags out of the way. "I can not believe you."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Hey, we all make mistakes. You can read, so this is as much your fault as mine."  
  
"How do you figure that? I can barely speak Japanese. I can't read the language that well. You should have seen the Out of Order sign. Or in the very least listened to Kouga as he was trying to warn us before shoving me in here." Kagome huffed, rising to her feet and jabbing Inuyasha in the chest with every angry syllable.  
  
"Keh, well it's not like I wanted to be stuck in an elevator with you." Inuyasha answered as he flicked Kagome's finger away from his chest. "I already called them through that little red phone thing. They said they should be able to get us out with in the hour."  
  
Kagome moved back to the corner of the elevator, as far away from her companion as possible. "Of all the people to have gotten stuck in an elevator with, it had to be you! If I have a panic attack you better be able to deal with it." Kagome muttered as she wrapped her arms around her raised legs and rested her chin upon her knees.  
  
"You aren't claustrophobic or anything are you?" Inuyasha asked, watching as Kagome began to rock back and forth and counting to ten repeatedly.  
  
Kagome peered up at him, "Maybe I am."  
  
Inuyasha sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held firm. "Look, I promise we'll get out of here. If they don't open these doors for us I'll rip open the ceiling and climb out. You can hold onto my back and I'll haul you up to our apartment, okay? I won't let anything happen."  
  
Kagome relaxed ever so slightly in his hold. She looked over at him, meeting his eyes with her own. "What if we starve?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted at the suggestion. "Are you kidding?" He gestured to the grocery bags that were resting on the other side of the elevator. "We have enough Ramen and bottled water to last for at least two days!"  
  
Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm before throwing his arm off her shoulder. "Don't think you can use this as an excuse to touch me." Kagome warned him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at that and placed his arm right back around her shoulders. "But baby, you didn't complain last night." He pouted cutely, earning him a slap in the face. He released Kagome from his grasp and rubbed his sore cheek. "Hey, I'm just trying to make this better for the both of us. No need to get all prissy on me."  
  
Kagome glared at him in silent challenge and then yanked his hand away from his face and wrapped it around her own shoulder again. "Happy?" She turned away and stared at the wall, "And I am not prissy."  
  
#############  
  
**TBC**

_Thanks so much for your reviews! They are highly encouraging. I believe that the pairing for this fic should slowly but surely become more and more obvious to you. Belle_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I just finished watching Meet Joe Black. I love that movie. It's so bittersweet and cute. So now I'm in a girly mood and hence this story gets updated. Oh, and if you'd like to see what Tasuki looks like I have a picture of him on my profile webpage. He's a real cutie. ;-) Enjoy! Belle  
_  
**Number One Priority: Chapter 9  
**  
Miroku arrived back at work, out of breath as he rushed through the doors to the lab. Inside Tasuki was trying to reassure the boss that Miroku would be there at any moment. The boss looked past his red haired, fiery tempered employee to see Miroku gasping for air.  
  
The older man approached the youth worriedly. "Miroku, son, are you alright?" Eyes as golden as the sun shined down on Miroku from the towering height of his boss.  
  
"Yes, Professor Suzaku I'm alright. I'm just feeling a little under the weather," Miroku told him breezily, hoping to avoid any deep interrogation by the man. He didn't need to know of Miroku's recent preoccupation.  
  
Professor Suzaku scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, so I hear." He clapped a hand on Miroku's shoulder, rather forcefully, causing the young man to flinch slightly at the weight. "Look here boy, I want you to see a doctor this afternoon. Tasuki can wrap up the work here, I'll help. We can't have you contaminating our work. So don't come back until after that checkup, you hear?"  
  
"Of course sir, I'll go right now. I have a friend that can probably work me in at the hospital." Miroku flashed Tasuki an apologetic smile of Suzaku's shoulder, earning him an annoyed glare and the finger as a parting gesture.  
  
"Go on then." Suzaku urged as he shoved Miroku back out the door. "Don't come back until after you've seen the doctor!"  
  
Miroku couldn't believe his luck. He owed Tasuki big for convincing the professor that he was ill. If he hadn't done that he'd most likely have been fired. Sometimes he wondered if Tasuki had been some sort of con- artist in a past life. Everyone knew that Miroku had to have been.  
  
It was time to call in a favor to old Sherie at the local hospital. She was a receptionist that Miroku had taken out on a date before. She was a real looker, but she had the personality of a snail, not that Miroku was that picky about personality when it came to the women he dated.  
  
Hopefully she wouldn't hold it against him that he never called her back.  
  
A short time later, he had finally walked to the hospital ER. Even if he wasn't in any need of emergency assistance, if they weren't busy perhaps Sherie could work him in to see a doctor. He spotted her behind the receptionist desk, she smiled in greeting. It didn't appear that she held any grudges.  
  
"Ah, my lovely Sherie, how are you this fine afternoon?" Miroku greeted as he reached for her hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. She giggled at his attention. She definitely didn't seem to be holding a grudge against him.  
  
"Miroku, you never called me," she pouted when he released her hand.  
  
"My apologies, I was forced to dedicate myself to my studies. It is important for a man to receive a fine education so that he might attain a good job to support his beloved future wife," Miroku explained.  
  
Sherie giggled again. "That way you can afford all those children she'll bare for you?"  
  
"You know me so well." Miroku crossed his arms before his chest before making his request. "I need a favor. My boss requested that I see a doctor today. I haven't been feeling well, is there anything you can do?"  
  
Sherie looked down at the schedule to see who was present. She chewed on her pen cap thoughtfully as she analyzed the list. "Well, I think the medical student should be able to see you." She looked up at him. "I think you may know Suikotsu."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, he's the older brother of my frat brother, Bankotsu."  
  
"Well just hold on a moment and I'll hand you the paper work to fill out. He should be able to see you within the hour," Sherie smiled as she handed him the clipboard with all the papers.

#################

Kouga glared at the maintenance men for their incompetence. He had shoved them out of the way to open the elevator door himself. They had assured him originally that the fault was in the electrical wiring, but when that didn't open the doors and their attempts with the crow bar failed he took matters into his own hands.  
  
He could hear the screech of the metalic doors. He couldn't leave Kagome alone with that Inuyasha. Who knew what sort of bewitchment that white haired, ill mannered, neighbor of his would pull on the defenseless young lady? Her honor was at stake here!  
  
"You better not be trying any funny business you hear me dog-breath? If you do I'll personally strangle you with your own intestines! You got that!" Kouga growled through the cracks between the doors, certain that the two inside heard.  
  
"Keh! As if I would try anything on someone like her!" Inuyasha shouted back. A distinctive slapping sound could be heard following that statement. That sound brought a smile to Kouga's lips as he continued to try and force the elevator doors open.  
  
A shuffling of feet could be heard behind Kouga and the now lounging maintenance men who decided to observe instead of help. "What's going on here Kouga?"  
  
Kouga turned to see his roommate standing behind him, a tired expression marring his normally exuberant features. Tasuki ran his fingers through his wild red hair, his exhaustion evident in his movements.  
  
"It seems that dog-breath and Kagome are stuck in the elevator together," Kouga answered as he placed the crow bar back to prying open the doors. Tasuki kneeled beside him and took the bar from his hands to contribute his effort to the task.  
  
They could hear laughter coming from inside the elevator. Tasuki couldn't keep the scowl off his face. "Inuyasha, why don't you do something productive and try to open these doors from your side."  
  
"Keh, why should I?" Came the muffled reply.  
  
Tasuki looked over at Kouga and the two shared mischievous grins. "Because we don't know how much oxygen you have left. You don't want to die in an elevator do you?" Tasuki told him, fighting the laughter that wanted to burst from his tired lips at the panicked voice of Kagome from the inside, obvious shaking Inuyasha around. If that's not incentive he didn't know what was. Tasuki may have liked Kagome, but most women got on his nerves but they were good for rising a panick.  
  
"Besides," Kouga added, "you'd hate to die a virgin wouldn't you." Kouga and Tasuki high fived at the comment when more cursing ensued from the inside.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled. "You don't know anything about me!" He shouted, his voice sounding inches from the crack in the doors they were trying to spread.  
  
"Really? You're not a virgin? What will your mother think when she hears her son has been having sexual relations outside of wedlock?" Kouga exclaimed back.  
  
It was all the two roommates could do to keep from laughing when they heard Kagome comforting Inuyasha. She was telling him not to be ashamed about such things. It was really quite honorable to wait until marriage. That's what she intended on doing.  
  
Tasuki and Kouga's laughter died at her words. She was comforting Inuyasha about being a virgin? Wow, she didn't know him at all. If there was a playboy other than Miroku, it would be that boy.

#####################

Miroku sat upon the examination table with his friend Suikotsu standing before him. They were both frowning over the results of the tests just run over Miroku's blood.  
  
"I'm sorry man. I've never had to deal with this sort of thing before." Suikotsu apologized.  
  
Miroku wiped his bangs away from his eyes. He couldn't believe this. There had to be some sort of mistake. "Are you sure? Maybe you mixed up the results." He suggested hopefully.  
  
Suikotsu's frown deepened at the suggestion. "I am not so careless as to mix up the results."  
  
Miroku hands fisted against the medical's student's lab coat. He drew his face within inches of the other man's. "But there must be a mistake! Don't you understand? I can't be dying! I have so much to live for! I'm so young, you have to be mistaken."  
  
Suikotsu calmly removed Miroku's hands from his coat lapels. "I am sorry Miroku, but the tests do not lie. If these results are accurate, you only have three months to live tops. I truly regret being the one to tell you this."  
  
Miroku pushed past the student. "You're wrong! You aren't even a doctor! You don't know anything." He pushed back the curtain that had given him privacy from the other patients in the ER. He marched out of the ER, no goodbyes to the receptionist. The words of Suikotsu were the only thing on his mind.  
  
He only had three months to live, tops.  
  
He shook his head, tears of frustration welling in his violet orbs. There had to be some mistake. He should turn back around and demand to see a real doctor, but what if he was wrong and those results really were his? He was going to die!  
  
The streets of Tokyo were crowded, but never before had Miroku felt so alone. Women giggled as he walked past them, blushing when he glanced their way. Was his life so meaningless? Was he just another handsome face? The only thing he ever really wanted to accomplish in life was be a good father. Now he wouldn't even have time to create that child.  
  
Sure, he could probably find plenty of women willing to do the act of creation. However, he wanted a woman of integrity, honor, intelligence and compassion to bear his child. His list of women who fit that bill was few and far between. And he had only three months to live.  
  
His apartment complex soon came into view and he walked through the lobby, surprised at the sight before him. Tasuki and Kouga were busy prying open the doors to the elevator. They had them pulled apart by about five inches. There were several maintenance men sitting idly beside them watching their work with amusement.  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku demanded as he came to stand behind his two neighbors and friends.  
  
"Miroku! Is that you?" Kagome's voice cried from inside the dark elevator.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing in there?" Miroku called back.  
  
"Hurry! You have to help me out of here! Inuyasha doesn't want to die a virgin and I'm the only other person stuck in this elevator with him!" Kagome called out with lots of grumbling in the background from a certain silvery white haired individual no doubt.  
  
Miroku knew that Kagome didn't have to worry about such a thing, but the fact that she was stuck in an elevator with his friend of less than reputable behavior was enough to send his blood boiling. Forgetting that he was a weak man with only three months to live he stole the crow bar from the other men and pried the door open himself.  
  
Where he attained the strength to do such a thing was beyond all those who had been working on the metal doors all afternoon. Within moments, the doors were open wide and Miroku had quickly pulled out Kagome and embraced her against him.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stared the most deadly glare imaginable as Inuyasha crossed his arms and calmly walked out of the elevator. "I wouldn't want anything to do with a dog like her anyway." Inuyasha replied with a sneer.  
  
That statement caused Miroku to tighten his hold on Kagome and pull her into an even closer embrace. She didn't need to be called such things. He didn't know that she would be able to handle such statements after all the insulting crap that Hojo jerk put her through.  
  
"You will apologize," Miroku warned.  
  
"Keh, I will do no such thing." Inuyasha declared.  
  
Kouga and Tasuki then flanked Miroku, each resting a hand upon Kagome's back. It was a silent gesture of comfort and strength.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and walked away, taking the stairs, not uttering another word.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Miroku. "I'm over reacting, sorry guys. I just don't like small places, like elevators. He wouldn't have tried anything anyway, I am rather plain and ugly." Her self-esteem had plummeted about fifty degrees.  
  
Three sets of jaws had fallen at her declaration, including some bewildered stares by the maintenance men. "That's not true," Tasuki argued.  
  
She smiled sadly at them. "It's all right, don't worry about it. But, I don't think I want to go back up there if I have to see him again."  
  
"You can come back to our apartment," Kouga suggested.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea," Kagome agreed. Miroku placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders to guide her towards the stairs and the floor that their apartment was located.  
  
"Kagome!" A masculine voice shouted, drawing their attention. Kagome instantly brightened at the young man.  
  
"Hotohori! How wonderful to see you!" Kagome answered back, a cheerful smile brightening up her features making the melancholy girl of the past seem a distant memory.  
  
Hotohori laughed at her enthusiasm as he swept her into his arms and twirled them in a full circle before placing her back on her feet. He leaned down and gave her an eskimo kiss, brushing the tip of his nose against hers. "We've got great news!" He reached into his pocket and procured a set of keys.  
  
"What is this?" Miroku demanded. He didn't like the look of this action at all. From the looks of things it would seem that Hotohori was giving her a key to his apartment. This was completely unacceptable.  
  
Hotohori frowned at the man before answering. "It's the key to her and Kikyo's apartment." He looked back at Kagome before continuing. "She came by the photoshooting today and dropped them off. She said you can start moving in immediately. Her things are already there."  
  
Kagome looked down at the keys in shock. "This is all so sudden." She looked over at Miroku and gave a half smile at him. "I didn't even get a chance to tell you that I agreed to move in with Kikyo in the apartment below Tasuki and Kouga's."  
  
Miroku was watching her closely, an odd expression on his face. "When are you leaving?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I guess as soon as possible. I'd rather not deal with Inuyasha any more than I have to," she answered honestly.  
  
"Well lets have dinner over at our apartment, then we can help you move in tonight," Tasuki suggested.  
  
Kagome gave the man an impromptu hug at the suggestion which he didn't hesitate to return. "That's a wonderful idea Tasuki!"  
  
Kouga covered his mouth moments before a jaw popping yawn escaped him. "It's a good thing the place is already clean. You want to call Chichiri and Nuriko too? I know they were over at your place the other day." Kouga asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded silently as he continued to watch the interactions between Kagome and these men. She seemed especially close to Hotohori, but then the way she so casually hugged Tasuki also bothered him. The feeling of a knife in his gut caused him to wonder if the words of Suikotsu held truth, maybe he was dying after all!  
  
"Is something wrong, Miroku?" Kagome asked him, her expression worried as she placed her hand on his forehead. "Your face is very red and you feel a little feverish."  
  
Miroku pushed her hand away. "I'm fine." He happened to see over Kagome's shoulder. Sango stood in the doorway of the lobby watching their exchange with a hurt expression.  
  
Kagome seemed to notice where his gaze was directed, as did Hotohori, Tasuki, and Kouga. Kagome stepped away from Miroku and tugged on Hotohori's sleeve, gaining his attention immediately.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" He smiled down at her, his golden eyes danced with compassion.  
  
"Isn't that the girl we ran into the other day? After we left the bookstore?" Kagome asked quietly. Hotohori nodded. "What was her name?"  
  
"Sango." Miroku muttered, not hearing Kagome's question but answering it anyway.  
  
Kagome looked from him towards Hotohori who nodded his head in affirmation at the name. Kagome looked back towards the girl and waved at her. "Sango- chan! Come on over here. We were about to enjoy a relaxing dinner together. It would be great if you joined us."  
  
As Sango slowly closed the distance between herself and the set of friends, Kagome nudged Miroku in the ribs. He turned towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. She wasn't sure, but it seemed as if his eyes held some sort of unspoken pain, she'd have to ask him about that later. "I don't want to have all you boys fighting over me at dinner," she winked at him playfully.  
  
Miroku returned the gesture with a twitch of the corner of his lips. He couldn't bring himself to smile. There was too much truth to her statement and the feeling in his stomach was not easing. He redirected his attention to Sango. He wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she would be joining them for dinner.  
  
On the bright side, at least Inuyasha wouldn't be there too.  
  
**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for leaving those encouraging reviews guys! They really make my day. The suspense is unnecessary. The pairing is M/K, mostly because the story is more interesting with this pairing for all the twists I plan to throw at you. Batters ready? 'Cause you'll be having a few curve balls in the next few chapters. Oh and Inuyasha is pretty OOC, but it's important for the plot!  
_  
**Number One Priority: Chapter 10**  
  
The sounds of sizzling meat from the kitchen as well as the aroma of spiced herbs filled the apartment. Laughter rang in Miroku's ears as he sat quietly, meditating on Kouga and Tasuki's balcony. He would have loved to have joined in on the festivities in the kitchen, but there were too many chefs as things were.  
  
He felt someone nudge him in the side. He cracked open a violet eye a sliver to see who dared to disturb him. It was Chichiri with a wide smile across his face. "Something is troubling you, no da?"  
  
Miroku shrugged as he closed his eye once again. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. It wasn't every day that you learned that you're about to die. "Are you upset that Kagome is moving downstairs?"  
  
"That certainly isn't helping matters." Miroku replied opening both eyes as he gave up on meditating. Chichiri certainly wouldn't leave him alone now.  
  
Chichiri scratched his head thoughtfully at the remark. "Dinner certainly smells good, does it not?" He asked amiably as he sat beside Miroku on the balcony.  
  
"I suppose. Sounds like they are having fun," A wistful note tilted Miroku's voice. He was a bit jealous at the carefree noises that drifted towards him. He should be the one enjoying Kagome's company, not Hotohori and Tasuki. He'd known her forever. They'd only met her a few days ago.  
  
"You could partake," Chichiri offered, watching the friend beside him carefully. He was worried for him. He was not acting his usual self. For one thing, he had not seen him act his normal lecherous way around women. Granted, he saw that as a good thing, but in Miroku's case it simply wasn't natural.  
  
"They are having plenty of fun without me." Miroku replied as he stood up to re-enter the apartment.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Sango?" Chichiri asked as he hurried to keep alongside Miroku, who was acting more depressed than he had ever before witnessed.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "She's the least of my worries. Though, she did want me to help her find a place to stay."  
  
"Hey Miroku!" Kagome ran out of the kitchen, flour in her hair and a big grin plastered across her face as she gave Miroku a big hug. She giggled at the mess she made on his clothes. "Hmmm....you look better that way!"  
  
A small smile lifted the corner of his lips when he looked down. He shook his head at Kagome's behavior. "This was my favorite shirt you know," Miroku mourned, sniffling at the great sadness he felt.  
  
A finger was lifted to Kagome's lips as she looked at the mess critically. "I suppose it's a very good thing they invented the washing machine, huh?" She smirked before running her sticky fingers through his hair. "And vegetable oil is the new moose!" She exclaimed before taking off at break neck speed with Miroku hot on her heels.  
  
"Come back here!" Miroku shouted after the delinquent. He caught up with her shortly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the floor. They crashed in a pile onto the forgiving carpet of the apartment. Miroku laughed into her hair, the sound muffled by the raven locks. "Good thing Tasuki made sure the carpet was thick here."  
  
Kagome shifted under his weight and managed to flip over onto her back with him on top of her. She pulled her hands out from under his arms to support herself with them. "You're a heavy boy, mind getting off?"  
  
Miroku could feel his heart racing. Being in such a position with Kagome was driving him more stir-crazy than he could remember being driven by any other female. Why did he have to feel this way about her of all people? It was sick! It was wrong! Why did it feel so damn right?  
  
"Forgive me, honorable priestess." Miroku offered as she rose and extended his hand to help her to her feet.  
  
"No harm done noble monk," Kagome replied as she let him pull her to her feet. Not being able to resist temptation she mused his hair up some more before running past him into the kitchen.  
  
Miroku was left glowering after her. He marched his way to the kitchen determined. He was not prepared to see Kagome attempting to be the peacekeeper between two stubborn young men.  
  
Tasuki sat on the counter in one corner of the kitchen; arms crossed in front of his chest and was looking pointedly away from Kouga. The latter stood at the opposite corner of the kitchen and was staring at the ceiling while twirling a wooden spoon between his fingers.  
  
Kagome stood in between the two and stared at the boiling pot. "Come on you guys, if you won't do it then give me the spoon and I will."  
  
"No, way," Kouga replied putting the spoon behind his back.  
  
"Well I'm not doing it. I suggest you do it. Because I can sit here all fucking night." Tasuki replied.  
  
Kagome gasped at her friend's language, a hand flying to her mouth in astonishment. "Tasuki! I can't believe you are talking in such a crude manner," she admonished.  
  
Tasuki allowed his amber eyes to fall upon her shocked face for a moment before staring back at the wall. "I have a foul mouth. You can ask Miroku." He cast Kouga a disdainful look before giving the wall his undivided attention.  
  
The kitchen door swung upon and Miroku looked at the trio in confusion. "Exactly what's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing," Tasuki replied as he hopped off the counter and yanked the spoon from Kouga's hands and stirred the concoction in the bowl. It was a mixture of red beans and rice with plenty of Basil leaves and other random things he threw in. He lifted the spoon up for Kagome to try.  
  
Kouga's empty hands fell to his side. What the heck? How did the spoon get out of his hands, into that pyromaniac's hands and into Kagome's mouth?  
  
Muffled murmurs and the rolling of Kagome's eyes in ecstasy were the answer as to her thoughts on the food. Miroku walked over towards her and yanked the spoon out of her mouth and dropped it into the pot. He then took her out of the kitchen towards the dinning table. "Geez, Kagome, if you don't stop eating so much you're going to blow up like a balloon," he teased.  
  
Kagome stepped away from him in a huff. "What? Are you saying I'm fat?" She yelled at him, causing his ears to ring under the abuse.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hotohori demanded, catching the tail end of the conversation as he flipped shut his cell phone. He glared at Miroku as he pulled Kagome possessively towards him. He leaned down and rested his chin upon the crown of Kagome's thick head of hair. "Don't listen to that fool. You're absolutely stunning. Which reminds me, after we move you downstairs, I have a question to ask you."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him, "Sure thing. Let's sit down so I can eat, that's obviously the only thing that's on my mind." She cast Miroku a disdainful glare before settling in the chair Hotohori had pulled out for her.  
  
The front door opened, revealing Nuriko and an excited grin upon his face. He walked towards the dinner table as calmly as possible and sat across from Kagome. He leaned over the table to speak to her directly and ignored everyone else who were staring at him curiously.  
  
"I'm going to America," he declared, his lavender eyes glittering with excitement.  
  
"America? Why?" Kagome inquired as she moved back so that Tasuki could reach across her and place some of the food in the center of the table. His hand brushed past her arm innocently, catching no one's attention but Miroku's.  
  
Sitting beside Kagome, Hotohori's presence demanded acknowledgement. "Are you going after her? You're going to fight for her?" He asked, draping his arm along the back of Kagome's chair. His golden eyes sparked with romantic anticipation.  
  
Nuriku nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, I've decided she needs to know that I care about her and that Tamahome isn't the only one that can make her happy."  
  
Kouga cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to his disturbance. "Excuse me for my ignorance, but I thought you were gay."  
  
Lavender eyes locked on him in annoyance. "Look, I appreciate beauty. That doesn't make me gay."  
  
"You are dating Jakotsu. And before you met Miaka, didn't you have a crush on me?" Hotohori ventured logically.  
  
"He has some good points, no da" Chichiri pointed out. As he was passing out the silverware that Tasuki had shoved at him a few moments before.  
  
"Look, I care about Miaka a lot. And besides, Jakotsu and I broke up. He's with a guy by the name of Tomo, he's some sort of theatre major who specializes in illusions." Nuriko explained patiently. He turned back towards Kagome, "So I'd like to talk to you some tonight and get some tips on how I can woe her."  
  
Kagome lips kicked up slightly as she gave a faint nod in response. She placed her spoon into her soupy concoction, but noticed no one else was following suit. "What?"  
  
"You can't help him! He's trying to steal another guy's girl!" Sango cried, looking at Kagome with something that was a cross between anger and disbelief.  
  
"Why shouldn't he? If he cares about her, then she should know. What if he's the one she's supposed to be with and is only with that other guy because he's all she knows." Kagome argued back, dropping her spoon into the bowl and sloshing the substance in the process.  
  
"No arguing at my table!" Tasuki shouted as he glared at Sango and then Kagome, unfortunately his ire had little affect on the latter since his eyes had softened once meeting her blue-grey orbs. "Let's just eat," he sighed defeated as he led the others in consuming the food.  
  
Miroku was staring at his food, his stomach not wanting any in the slightest. He slid his chair away from the table. "I'm going to check up on Inuyasha," he announced as he stood to take his leave.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome cried as she frantically got out of her chair and rushed to his side. She laid a hand gently upon his shoulder before asking softly, "What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."  
  
A ghost of a smile threatened to cross his lips, but he refused to allow it entrance. "You don't really know what I normally act like." She frowned at his answer and looked about to protest but he cut her off. "I'm fine, I just need to talk to Inuyasha. You enjoy your time with your new friends."  
  
Kagome watched him leave, a frown marring her features before turning to rejoin those new friends at the table. Kouga and Chichiri exchanged meaningful glances. "Don't worry about him, he probably is just having women issues," Kouga told her with a friendly smile across his handsome features.  
  
"Let's just enjoy our meal and one another's company." Chichiri added, gesturing for Kagome to reclaim her seat.  
  
"When I tell you my news you'll forget all about his sour attitude," Hotohori promised, pinching just below her rib cage, and eliciting a giggle from the depressed looking young woman. Kagome could feel the tension leave her at her new friend's effort.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks, Hotohori," she whispered.  
  
####################  
  
The television was blaring and the sounds of sword fighting filled the apartment. Miroku followed his ears to the source and discovered Inuyasha sitting on the floor in front of the television with a video game controller in his hand.  
  
"Go away, I don't want to join your friends for some crappy dinner." Inuyasha greeted, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the battle scene on the television. Miroku remained silent and sat on the couch behind his friend.  
  
After a few minutes of silence passed Inuyasha's impatience got the better of him. He hit the pause button and turned back on Miroku. "What's wrong with you? I know you didn't come home just to watch me play Ninja Gaiden."  
  
Miroku's eyes were closed and he made no sign that he even registered that Inuyasha had asked him a question. "Hey, I asked you a question." Inuyasha reminded him as he flipped the power button on the television.  
  
"I heard you." Miroku answered calmly.  
  
"So answer it you stupid, lazy, unholy, worthless excuse for a roommate." Inuyasha growled yanking Miroku's low ponytail.  
  
Miroku snapped his hand against Inuyasha's neck, causing the unfortunate young man to howl in pain. "What was that for?" Inuyasha complained as he rubbed his abused neck.  
  
"Do not pull my hair. And what is wrong is the news I got from the doctor today." Miroku replied, coming to a decision that he should confide in someone.  
  
"You know I won't tell anyone if that's what you are worried about," Inuyasha vowed solemnly, becoming serious in the face of his friend's obvious discomfort.  
  
"I know. It's just, I found out that I'm dying. I've apparently got three months to live, tops."  
  
"Holy shit! Where did you hear this crap? It's obviously a mistake. Did you get a second opinion?" Inuyasha rapid fired some questions as he rose to his feet and began to pacing, the gears in his head turning.  
  
"I think it's right. I've been feeling horrible lately. It explains a lot." Miroku replied angry at Inuyasha for doubting him.  
  
Golden eyes looked at him in concern and Inuyasha did a very un-Inuyasha type thing. He pulled Miroku into his arms and hugged the hell out of him. He then pushed him away just as forcefully sending the poor guy crashing onto the couch. "Let's go out then. You've got a lot of living to do if you've only got a few months to live."  
  
"Where are we going?" Miroku dared to ask, tears building behind his eyes but not showing any outward signs of emotions. Inuyasha may have been a complete bastard, but he was his best friend. He probably meant the most to him out of everyone in his life after Kagome of course.  
  
"We're getting hammered at the bar and then we're getting some bitches and getting hammered again." Inuyasha answered. "I can't believe she thought I was a virgin," he mumbled under his breath as he hauled Miroku off the couch and threw him towards his bedroom. "Now, get dressed. We've a long night ahead of us."  
  
####################  
  
Suikotsu was still confounded by Miroku's case. He seemed pretty healthy, just a little under the weather. Why his white blood cell count was so low was a mystery. From the looks of the blood work he ran, it was as if he had just under gone some extensive cancer treatment and that chemotherapy had killed half his cells.  
  
"Suikotsu?" Dr. Hong called from the other side of the little office all the doctors used at the ER. It was more of a computer terminal with shelves of reference books for different medical treatments.  
  
"Yes sir, Dr. Hong?" Suikotsu greeted as he stood before the older man.  
  
Dr. Hong held up a few sheets to Suikotsu. "I believe we got our tests crossed young man. I was running some blood tests on a patient of mine that had a severe battle against cancer. I don't expect him to have much more time left, but when I picked up his work, I discovered that I had an incredibly healthy young man who might have had a slight case of the flu."  
  
Suikotsu's mouth fell open at the mistake. He looked at the papers in his hand, really looked. The name in the corner was not that of Miroku, but of a Mitoki of the same last name. "I think I took your paper by mistake."  
  
"I hope you didn't let this poor young man out there thinking he was knocking on heaven or hell's door." Dr. Hong replied as he exchanged papers. "I suggest you call him immediately and explain. Young people tend to be reckless when they think they are about to die."  
  
Suikotsu's hand immediately flew to the small beige corded phone in the office. He typed the number to Inuyasha's apartment. If he remembered correctly, he and Miroku were roommates. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Finally, the answering machine picked up and he left his message explaining everything.  
  
Sighing with relief, Suikotsu packed up his things. He needed to punch out, his shift was obviously driving him to insanity. Besides, his girlfriend had mentioned that her roommate was moving in that night to their new apartment. He had spent the early hours of that morning helping Kikyo move. That's probably why he was making stupid mistakes.  
  
##################  
  
"I don't understand." Sango repeated as she followed Kagome into her former step-brother's apartment. "Why would you offer that? We don't even like one another."  
  
Kagome scoffed at her. "It's not that we don't like one another. I think it's more that we don't really know anything about one another." The sounds of Tasuki and Hotohori discussing who would carry what drifted to the women's ears from Miroku's bedroom.  
  
Sango bit her lip in contemplation. "I don't know."  
  
Kagome put down the small bag of cans she had picked out of the pantry. She wasn't going to leave the food she spent her money on for that jerk Inuyasha to eat. The lazy bum could buy his own food. She'd be nice though and leave all the crappy Ramen for him. She wasn't a complete Nazi.  
  
"Just consider it. You don't have a place to live with Miaka leaving. I understand why you were so upset about Nuriko's plan, but try and see it from his point of view. But, I digress. I don't like sleeping in a room by myself. I would be more than happy if you and I could share a room."  
  
Sango allowed an uncertain smile to cross her lips. "How will we fit two beds in there?"  
  
"We can both have futons or day beds. It saves space. Besides, I thought I'd be living in a dorm room so that's the type of comforter and sheets I brought." Kagome explained as she set the bag on the counter's edge. "Hm, someone left a message on the machine. Maybe its Miroku saying where he left to. I don't see a note anywhere."  
  
She reached across the divider but in the process knocked over the bag of cans and one of them knocked the cord of the answering machine out of the wall. "Crap!" Kagome complained as she reached to replug the cord. The red button was no longer flashing. "Maybe they'll call back. It couldn't have been that important, right?"  
  
Sango merely shrugged in reply.  
  
"Kagome, you do not seem to have many things," Chichiri pointed out with the bag containing her laptop slung over his shoulder and a large white dog plushie in his other arm.  
  
Kagome found herself laughing at the sight he made. "Stay right there!" She told him as he watched her ran past him curiously. She found Hotohori and Tasuki loading up with her luggage. They each held a duffel bag and Tasuki held her pillow while Hotohori had possession of a backpack. Kagome ran to Hotohori and unzipped the backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hotohori asked as he watched her zip the backpack back up that was strapped across his back. Kagome slapped his butt before pointing the camera in his face and snapping a shot at the look of disbelief that crossed his face.  
  
"Taking pictures," Kagome replied as she snapped another shot of Tasuki as he stood laughing at Hotohori's red face. The flash of the camera seemed to blind him and he toppled over the edge of the bed he was standing beside.  
  
Kagome promptly took another picture of his fallen state before rushing out to snap a shot of Chichiri who was watching her with a puzzled expression as he absently shifted his arms and drew the large white dog closer to him cutely. She caught the Kodak moment and then took the white dog from his hands.  
  
"Will you take a picture of Sango and me?" Kagome asked without waiting for a reply as she stood beside Sango with her arm around her as if they were best friends.  
  
The front door opened, revealing Kouga and Nuriko after having carried down a load already. "Did we miss something?" Kouga asked, seeing the camera in Chichiri's hands and Kagome and Sango with their arms around each other.  
  
"Not at all!" Kagome told him as she ran to him and stood in the middle of the two men in the doorway. She put an arm around each of their shoulders and absently they both slid an arm around her. Nuriko held her just under her arms and Kouga had a tight grip around her waist. "Life me up so we can take a picture." She explained.  
  
So the two frat brothers lifted her about a foot off the ground so that she was closer to their staggering heights and smiled like big hams for the camera. Hotohori emerged from the bedroom just in time to see.  
  
"Kagome, I believe this is your forte. You'll definitely like what I'm asking you tonight." Hotohori explained.  
  
A few minutes later, Miroku and Inuyasha's apartment was locked up and everyone was now in Kagome's new apartment. Kouga was complaining under his breath because Kikyo had claimed the bedroom underneath his.  
  
Hotohori sat at the bar that divided the kitchen from the den. "Kagome, I've got some extra black and white photos sitting in my closet that you could use to decorate."  
  
"That would be great!" Kagome agreed from her spot at the coffee table as it was her team's turn in the Trival Pursuit multimedia game. She, Kouga, Tasuki and Chichiri were one team and the other was Sango, Nuriko, Kikyo, and Suikotsu. The medical student and Kikyo had come home shortly after Kagome's things had been moved in.  
  
"The answer is nine!" Kagome shouted as she moved their piece to the victorious center of the board game.  
  
"That's right, we win!" Kouga answered, crossing his arms in arrogance as he gloated at Nuriko.  
  
"We should give them a different question. That one was too easy," Kikyo complained, if she was anything it was a sore loser. "Everyone knows there are nine ring wraiths in Lord of the Rings."  
  
"We won fair and square, no da. Besides, it is getting late and I have early morning duties to attend to and must call it a night." Chichiri replied. He looked down at his watch worried. He was concerned about where Miroku may have gone. He and Inuyasha were both out without telling any of the others in this room. For them to go on an outing not involving any of the other people in this room it could only mean an outing with ill repute.  
  
Kagome looked at Chichiri who was sitting beside her. Her fingers fell on his knee to gain his attention. "Do you have any idea where Miroku might be? This is the first time since I've been here that he didn't tell me where he was going."  
  
Chichiri could detect the worry in her voice and inwardly frowned when her reply only confirmed his fears. "I'm sure he and Inuyasha are just out on the town," he replied quietly.  
  
Before she could reply, Tasuki had placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look on her other side at him. "You call me if anything is wrong, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome agreed.  
  
Everyone began to take their leave. Kikyo and Suikotsu were going to his apartment to 'discuss' something. Sango hugged Kagome, as she was ready to leave a bond of friendship forming between them. She promised to be there in the morning with her things.  
  
Kagome would have found herself alone in an unfamiliar apartment if Hotohori hadn't stayed with her. "Want to come see where I live?" He asked offering his arm.  
  
"Sure, and then you'll tell me this great news you have to share, right?" Kagome asked as they walked across the hall into an apartment nearly identical to Miroku's from upstairs, only furnished much nicer. It looked like a home Donald Trump would live within.  
  
Sitting in the corner of the living room, a single light shown down upon an individual who was engrossed in reading a thick book. The book lowered slightly, revealing a pair of amber eyes and a shock of beautiful silvery white hair. The book then rose back up, obscuring Kagome's view of the man.  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru. He is Inuyasha's older brother. Don't worry they are nothing alike." Hotohori explained.  
  
"Thank God for small miracles," Kagome muttered softly, but apparently the stranger caught it for a deep rich laugh answered her comment.  
  
Sesshoumaru set the book aside and rose to his feet and made his way to the pair. His attention was fully focused on Kagome as he allowed his eyes to appraise her critically. Apparently what he saw was satisfactory for a small hint of a smile graced his lips, while the rest of his face seemed to be carved of stone.  
  
He looked at Hotohori after his inspection of Kagome. "This must be the woman you mentioned."  
  
"Yes, this is Kagome," Hotohori agreed.  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed to process the information, once again returning his eyes to Kagome. "Did he ask you yet?"  
  
"Ask me what?" Kagome inquired curiously sharing her attention between the two male models.  
  
"I was asked to do a three week shoot in Paris. I talked with the photographer and I told him about you. And he agreed that if you are as beautiful as I say you are that he would love to have you accompany us and be in the shoot with me." Hotohori explained.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his back on the two and made his way back to the recliner and his book, apparently uninterested in the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean? You want me to be a model with you? But, I am not model material." Kagome argued.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're pictures may not be published, but I refused to do the shoot unless you were at least given the opportunity to come along." He took both of Kagome's hands in his and led her to the couch. They sat across from one another and he leaned down to place gentle kisses on her knuckles.  
  
"Kagome, I know we've just met, but it feels like I've been waiting my whole life to meet you. I understand if this is too soon. I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." Hotohori replied, his golden eyes searching hers. How was it that his golden eyes were soulful pools of compassion, Sesshoumaru's were molten lava, and Inuyasha's were raging fires. It was amazing how totally different the exact same shade of eyes could be.  
  
"Hotohori, I'm going to tell you something that no one here knows. The real reason I came to Japan." Kagome began she looked over her shoulder towards Sesshoumaru who had set aside his book and was listening intently.  
  
"You too Sesshoumaru, if you promise not to share this with anyone. And I mean anyone." Kagome told both. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and tossed her a bored expression before picking his book back up, but he was still listening.  
  
"You have my word that neither I nor Sesshoumaru will betray this trust." Hotohori vowed, earning a snort from Sesshoumaru. He squeezed Kagome's hands again. "You can tell me," his compassionate expression melted her heart. Kagome knew she could trust this young man with even her darkest secrets.  
  
"The reason I came to Japan is not what I told Miroku. I told him I came here, because I was heart broken. I told him that my boyfriend had broken my heart and said terrible things and that I needed to get away from it all." Kagome paused, trying to think of how to word this, but Hotohori caused her thoughts to blank.  
  
Hotohori released the hands he held and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her slight frame into his firm one. He kissed her temple and offered words of comfort. "I'm sure what he said was completely absurd. You are an amazing young woman, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
Guilt made Kagome choke on a sob as she pulled out of his embrace. She didn't deserve his sympathy. He would probably loathe her soon after she explained. She shook her head. "No, that's not what really happened."  
  
He nodded in understanding; his eyes looked past her for a moment to see Sesshoumaru had set his book aside once more and was giving them his full attention.  
  
"I promise not to compromise this secret," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "We will also refrain from any sort of judgement on your actions."  
  
Kagome offered the strange, otherworldly man a weak smile. "Thank you." She turned her attention back to Hotohori and took his hands within hers this time. "I can not go with you to Paris. It defeats the purpose of my coming to Japan. I came here, because my boyfriend had asked me to marry him. I am not ready for such a commitment. I broke off all ties with him by coming here. I'm not ready to be involved in such a relationship and that's why I can't go with you to Paris."  
  
"I don't understand," Hotohori confessed, searching her blue-grey irises for answers. What did her not wanting to marry her old boyfriend have to do with her going to Paris with him? "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, just come away with me for a few weeks."  
  
Kagome sighed at him. She had mistaken him for being of higher intelligence. Maybe he was just stubborn. "Hotohori, we've known each other for what, two days? And you're asking me to go somewhere with you for three weeks? That may not be a marriage proposal, but don't you think it's a bit fast?"  
  
"She's right," Sesshoumaru added, drawing the couple's attention. "This relationship between the two of you is evolving too rapidly. I would suggest you not cut ties with one another during the next three weeks but make this simple and try being friends first."  
  
Hotohori looked at his roommate in shock. Then he redirected his attention to Kagome and pulled one of his hands away from hers and ran it through her dark hair enjoying the feel of her silky strands, so similar to the texture of his own hair, slip through his fingers. "He's right. I apologize for being so forward. It is simply rare that I meet a woman that is interested in me for being me and not for my money or looks."  
  
Kagome smirked at him. "Well, your looks certainly gained my attention." She teased.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked his book back up to block the two who were obviously flirting with one another. At least he would have the apartment to himself for a few weeks. Not that he didn't like his roommate, he was probably the only person he could completely tolerate.  
  
"I guess it kind of defeats the purpose of having you move across from me since I'm about to be gone for the next few weeks, huh?" Hotohori replied sheepishly as he flicked his head to send his glorious hair tumbling down his shoulders.  
  
"When do you leave?" Kagome asked, her hand reached up to touch that forbidden waterfall. It was too much to resist the temptation. The feel of the silky texture sent shivers of excitement racing up her arm.  
  
"Day after tomorrow. You should have dinner with us tomorrow night. Sesshoumaru is an excellent cook." Hotohori offered.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled from his chair and tossed his book at his roommate's head. Hotohori caught the novel expertly and set it aside, noting the title Angels & Demons by Dan Brown. It was an interesting choice that he would have to pester the man who liked his privacy so much.  
  
"Do not presume to offer this Sesshoumaru's talent to those that are unworthy."  
  
Kagome's hands flew to her hips as she stood up indignantly and marched her way purposely over to the male model. She raised one hand to poke him hard in the chest, "Watch it buddy, I am not unworthy."  
  
Sesshoumaru calmly pushed her finger away from him by grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling it down to the side. He didn't relinquish his hold as his golden eyes bore into her. "Do not put words into my mouth. I will allow you to dine with us but only you."  
  
"Oh," Kagome answered, finding her throat dry as she continued to stare at the man. He was so beautiful. He and Hotohori were like day and night and yet both were the epitome of perfection.  
  
"Oh?" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow as he released her wrist. "That is all you had to say? I over heard the entire rabble you allowed in your apartment this night. I will not have you inviting such idiots into my home."  
  
"Rabble? But aren't they your friends too?" Kagome asked confused. She looked at Hotohori for answers but he was running his fingers through his hair. It must have been a nervous habit of his. Of course, if she had hair like that she'd be running her fingers through it all the time too.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is picky about whom he associates with. I don't even think he likes any of the other guys in the fraternity, other than myself." Hotohori explained.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged as he made his way into the kitchen intending on getting something to drink. "I do not mind Chichiri, he seems rather intelligent." He replied in contradiction.  
  
"I stand corrected," Hotohori winked at Kagome. "He only likes Chichiri and myself. I'll take you back now."  
  
"Actually," Kagome nervously fidgeted.  
  
"Go on, you can ask me anything," Hotohori encouraged.  
  
"I don't want to be alone in that apartment," she replied. The experience she had when she was ten years old haunted her. She had thought she was alone that night so long ago. She was wrong and her life was changed forever because of it, she didn't want a repeat of that night.  
  
"Of course, we can watch movies until the wee hours of the morning until Kikyo returns. How does that sound?" Hotohori offered.  
  
"Don't you have to be at your photo shoot early tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. Hotohori frowned. "Ask Tasuki, I over heard him tell you to ask him if you needed anything."  
  
A slight scowl appeared on Hotohori's face at the suggestion, but it disappeared just as quickly. "That's a good idea. I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind either. Let's leave a note for Kikyo and then I'll take you upstairs."  
  
##################  
  
Miroku looked down at the bottle in his hands. His vision was swimming before him. Inuyasha was sitting on his left at the bar with a beautiful red head pawning all over him. Miroku shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Say, Inuyasha, I don'th sthink thiss iszz such a good ideeea," Miroku replied, his words slightly slurred in his inebriated state of mind.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Roku and enjoy the hedonistic pleasures of life." Inuyasha replied, casting his best friend an annoyed look. "Besides, that girl over at three o'clock is checking you out."  
  
Miroku squinted. Surely his eyes were doing tricks on him. He gathered what was left of his wits and began to make his way towards the vision.  
  
What was Kagome doing at a place like this?  
  
Did he really care?  
  
Hell no.  
  
Kagome didn't look quite right. Her hair seemed shorter and she seemed to have gained some weight. Also, her complexion wasn't quite as clear as he remembered. And her eyes, he couldn't see the blue-grey that he treasured, for her bangs obscured those lovely gems. He didn't bother examining the discrepancies as his fingers moved to touch her face. She leaned into his touch.  
  
"My little priestess, how wouuuuld yousss likess to come home widdth me tonightss?"  
  
**TBC  
**  
_Oh no!!! Now you are seeing why it's rated R! Inuyasha and Miroku should be ashamed of themselves!!! Poor Hotohori, but hey, he's still hot. And Sango gets a place to live! Isn't that great? I wonder what will happen if Miroku takes home that girl and if Kagome is over at Tasuki and Kouga's right across the hall. That could be troublesome. Review and share your thoughts!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Number One Priority Chapter 11**

Kagome smiled at the two young men that had sacrificed their well deserved sleep to stay up with her. "Guys I really appreciate this so much. But I don't want you to be tired all day tomorrow on my account."  
  
Tasuki waved off the comment. "Stupid woman, if we were concerned about losing sleep we wouldn't have agreed to stay up with you."  
  
All three of them were sitting on the couch watching late night television. Kouga sat on Kagome's left and Tasuki was on the right. Casually, Kouga had reached his hand up to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle his latest yawn.  
  
Kagome rested her hand upon his forearm to lower his hand from his mouth. She locked eyes with him and noticed the faint reddish hue his icy eyes cast. "Kouga-kun, I appreciate this but you should go to bed."  
  
Kouga shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going to sleep until you do."  
  
"Very well, then I'll go to sleep. Do you guys mind if I sleep in the living room?" Kagome asked. She would force herself into sleep if that was the only way Kouga would rest.  
  
"You can't sleep in here!" Kouga cried jumping to his feet and staring down at Kagome. He noticed the look of dejection that crossed her features and took hold of her shoulders. "That's not what I meant. I mean you can have my room. I'll sleep in here."  
  
"Thanks Kouga, but I simply can't impose on your hospitality anymore."  
  
"Kouga, go to sleep. I'll sleep on the other couch in here with Kagome and keep an eye on her." Tasuki offered. Kouga gave him a suspicious look, but Tasuki only offered a playful smirk.  
  
"Fine, but if anything weird goes on you let me know." Kouga was about to storm into his room but Kagome had grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him. He looked at her in confusion but she ignored his expression and stood up to kiss him softly on the cheek. She then smiled and sat back down as if nothing had happened. Quietly, Kouga retired to his room.  
  
Tasuki frowned as Kagome sat beside him back on the couch. "Why did you kiss him?"  
  
"Because I really appreciate how you guys have taken care of me lately." Kagome confessed.  
  
"Well of course, we can't let some sweet girl like you be taken advantage of," Tasuki replied matter-of-factly as he avoided her gaze and stared vacantly at the television.  
  
Kagome's expression darkened at the statement. "I'm not a sweet girl. If you knew the real reason I came here you wouldn't think that highly of me." Kagome muttered.  
  
That gained Tasuki's attention and he looked at her. "What are you talking about? Nuriko said something about your boyfriend broke up with you so you moved here to get away for a while. Did I hear wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, you heard right, but it's the lie I told. Hojo didn't break up with me." She whispered, her bangs shadowed her eyes from Tasuki's view.  
  
He reached for her hands and held them firmly within his own strong grasp. "Then what happened," he demanded softly.  
  
Kagome continued to look down, but her eyes were focused on their hands now. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Miroku."  
  
Tasuki nodded, and encouraged her to continue.  
  
"Hojo proposed to me. I rejected him."  
  
Tasuki's grip of her hands loosened a fracture at the unexpected proclamation. "I see, how does that make you unworthy of our care for you? Sometimes it's harder to be the one to do the heart breaking than to have your heart broken." His wise words seemed to spark life back into her and she met his eyes.  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "Thanks. It's not his fault that I couldn't make such a commitment. I never had any intentions to marry him. And then I come here and meet Hotohori and he asked me to go away with him. That relationship was becoming too serious as well."  
  
"You're young, it's okay. I'm not in any rush to get hitched myself." Tasuki assured her, hoping that was the right thing to say. He was glad she had ditched her American boyfriend and turned down the heartthrob Hotohori. Maybe now he had a shot!  
  
Kagome pulled her hands away from his and looked away. "You don't understand. I did it because I didn't want them to find out. And they would have found out."  
  
"Found out what?" Tasuki asked gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. She was sobbing gently as he pulled her against his chest and allowed her to bury her face against his neck.  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll think awful things about me and you'll tell Miroku." Kagome sobbed quietly. He wouldn't have heard her if her lips weren't so near his ears.  
  
Tasuki wrapped both arms firmly around her. "I would never think awful things of you, Kagome. I give you my word that I won't tell anyone whatever this secret is you are carrying."  
  
"It's all my fault that they got divorced in the first place. It's my fault that he had to move halfway across the world." She began to ramble.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what happened. Who divorced and who moved?" Tasuki coaxed. Maybe Hotohori would have been better to deal with this after all. Or maybe Chichiri or Nuriko could have handled this situation better. Tasuki was not known for his great soothing capabilities for distressed women.  
  
"My mother and Miroku's father, they got a divorce because of me."  
  
"How is it your fault?" Tasuki was confused. He prayed this wasn't what he thought she was saying. Surely it wasn't and he was over-reacting. His damn imagination was getting ahead of him as usual.  
  
"The reason I don't sleep alone is because one night it was just me and Miroku's father at home. I couldn't have been more than nine years old. I had a nightmare and usually when I had a nightmare I would either climb in bed with Miroku or beside mom." Kagome began.  
  
She fell silent for a few tense moments. Tasuki could feel his heart hammering in his chest. This was not sounding good at all.  
  
"I didn't know mom wasn't there. I crawled into bed but she wasn't there but my step-father was. He told me it was okay and he let me fall asleep and held me in a loving hug until I fell asleep, just like my mother would do." Kagome paused as she shut her eyes and willed the images to not appear.  
  
"I must have been asleep when he undressed me. I remembered feeling something strange and opened my eyes and he had his fingers inside of me." Kagome swallowed thickly. "I tried to push his fingers away, said he was hurting me. He laughed and said it was a magic way of making me forget my nightmares. I didn't know there was such a thing."  
  
"It's okay Kagome," Tasuki whispered as he held her tighter he could feel his own amber eyes welling up with tears to match the ones streaming down her cheeks and wetting his shirt.  
  
"And then he took off his pants and you can probably figure out the rest." Kagome took a deep shuttering breath. "I started to scream and my mother happened to return during the act. She later told me she had a mother's intuitive feeling that something was happening to her baby."  
  
"Then she divorced him and forbad him from seeing you again. It's not your fault Kagome. You didn't know. You were just a kid." Tasuki assured her.  
  
"I can't believe I've told you this. Nobody knows except my mother and Miroku's father. I was so ashamed that I had allowed him to do what he was doing. I thought it was some sort of magic. I didn't know." Kagome's voice was broken and it sounded like she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Voices began to drift from the hallway and caused both her and Tasuki to become fully awake.  
  
######################  
  
"Oh Miroku, you know how to make a girl feel appreciated," the woman cooed as Miroku held her against the wall outside his apartment. He was trying to pull out the key from his pockets to open the door but kept dropping it.  
  
'Kagome' certainly wasn't helping matters with the way she kept her legs clamped firmly around his waist. Plus he was only using one hand because the other was planted over her left breast as he idly fondled her.  
  
"Kagome please, I need to get the key," Miroku begged as her hands found their way inside the front of his pants.  
  
"You keep on calling me Kagome baby, I don't care." The woman began to nibble on his ear lobe. Miroku kicked at his apartment door. Maybe Inuyasha was home and would open the door. He was busy at the moment breaking all sorts of moral codes as he began to lick her neck and bite her flesh slightly here and there.  
  
The gust at his back from his neighbor's door jarred him in his ministrations. He didn't need Tasuki and Kouga to see his sinful acts and pester him about them. "Can't you see we're busy?" Miroku spoke to them sharply. He wasn't sure who was at the door, it must have been both of them because he saw Tasuki's recognizable flaming red hair and Kouga's dark ebon locks.  
  
"What are you doing Miroku?" Kagome's angelic voice asked softly. Miroku was confused. How was her voice coming from the direction of Tasuki and Kouga's apartment when she was clearly sucking on his ear lobe?  
  
Next thing the not so sober Miroku felt was a swift kick in the back of his legs that sent him tumbling to the floor. 'Kagome' immediately jumped away from his falling form and stared down at him. Now there were two Kagome's looking down at him. One looked confused, one looked disappointed, and then Tasuki looked ready to kill him.  
  
Tasuki kicked Miroku hard in the balls before cursing. "You're a fucking bastard Miroku. Forget you ever knew Kagome and don't bother coming to work tomorrow. If you do I'll fucking kill you." Tasuki pulled along the saddened looking Kagome and slammed his apartment door.  
  
The other girl couldn't help but notice the red head saying the name Kagome and the way Miroku was staring at the other girl. She may have been attracted to the man on the floor that was withering in pain instead of pleasure. But, she knew not to be involved when the man was obviously in love with a woman and was merely using her as a substitute.  
  
At first Jazette thought she could ignore him calling her Kagome, but after meeting the girl she wouldn't be able to forget the look of utter betrayal on the girl's face. She made a quick decision and stepped over the form of the quickly sobering Miroku and knocked on the door the other two had disappeared.  
  
"Go the fuck away," Tasuki replied as he continued to hold Kagome.  
  
"Please, I'd just like to say something to you both," Jazette replied softly.  
  
She was about to leave when Tasuki opened the door, Kagome wasn't in sight. "What?"  
  
"We were both drunk. He kept calling me Kagome. He obviously had me confused with the lovely young lady you are taking care of. I wanted to apologize for the both of us. Don't worry, nothing is going on between the two of us." Jazette explained.  
  
"Heh, I wasn't worried." Tasuki replied gruffly.  
  
Jazette was trying to see past him. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's had a rough life and lately that bastard," he cast his eyes over to Miroku's still form briefly, "hasn't done anything to make it better." Tasuki's eyes softened slightly at the woman. "Thanks for apologizing."  
  
"I see, well I'll be going now. It wasn't a problem. Bye." Jazette left, without a word to Miroku.  
  
Tasuki walked over to Miroku and picked up the fallen key and unlocked his door. He then helped his co-worker to his feet. "You have no idea just how much you fucked up do you?"  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly. He seemed to have sobered up enough to realize that Kagome's trust in him had been shattered. "Tasuki, what did I do?"  
  
"You just proved to Kagome that you are as bad as your father," Tasuki replied as he pushed the drunk man onto the couch and then left the apartment to re-enter his own.  
  
Kagome was still staring at the counter he left her standing beside. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and then placed his other under her knees to lift her up abruptly. "Come on, you're sleeping in my bed. Don't worry you can trust that I won't do anything." He assured her.  
  
He need not have worried for she had wrapped her arms tightly around him. Unfortunately it was so tight that he was unable to pry her off of him once he reached his destination. After her tale of what her step-father did he didn't want to scare her but she was making this difficult!  
  
In defeat he decided to climb under the covers with her and simply hold her throughout the night. This was why he avoided women. They always seemed to have too much baggage.  
  
##################  
  
Nakago looked at the woman lying beside him on his king sized bed. She was truly beautiful and the only person who knew everything about him and still cared about him. Honestly he didn't see how it was possible that she knew all his darkest secrets and desires and still seemed to love him unconditionally.  
  
If he so much as hinted at desiring her company she would drop everything and be at his side in an instant. He ran his fingers through her long auburn hair. It fell nearly to her knees. He could feel a sigh of contentment threatening to fall from his lips but he couldn't have that.  
  
His father was a powerful politician and would no doubt force Nakago to wed some woman from another political powerhouse family. Could Nakago really abandon the power his father promised him for the love of this commoner?  
  
Was Soi's love worth losing his inheritance?  
  
The ironic thing was she knew about this and she said she wouldn't blame him. She loved him and wanted him to have everything necessary for his ambitions. Soi said she was content sharing her body with him. She loved him and only wanted him to share his heart with her.  
  
He had never answered her question on how he felt about her. She was the most important person in the world to him. He could care less if everyone on Earth perished as long as she was spared. But did that mean he loved her?  
  
His mind drifted as he pulled her back into the warmth of his arms. She seemed so happy to just be held by him. She never asked for any promises. She was content with their stolen moments.  
  
Naraku's suggestion the other day was bothering him. Did he really need to compete in the fraternity's contest to woe the mystery girl? No one knew about Soi. If he didn't participate they might question his lack of motives.  
  
He wanted to ask Soi what her advice to him would be. He wasn't interested in this other girl but it would be another way to gain face in the brotherhood. She would probably encourage him to do what was best for him.  
  
Nakago sighed wearily as he felt Soi's fingers curl into his thick blond masses of hair and gently sooth his scalp with her feather light touch. It was a stupid contest. Considering the fact that neither Hotohori nor Sesshoumaru were participating it would not seem odd that he too deemed himself too high and mighty to participate.  
  
His fingers began to idly form lazy circles along Soi's bare back. What was power if you had no one to enjoy it with? When they woke up in the morning he would tell Soi of his decision.  
  
A rare smile crossed his handsome features as he tried to picture her reaction. The two had been secretly seeing one another for seven years, since they were freshmen in high school. It was baffling to him because he had never even considered any other women even though he dated countless to appease his father. He was paying the bills after all.  
  
But, Nakago was a senior now and the last installment for his tuition had been paid. He didn't need that bastard anymore. He had Soi and that's all he needed.  
  
Yes, he would have to tell Naraku he wasn't going to participate in the hunt for the girl contest. He decided that he had more interesting matters to tend to as he kissed the woman in his arms on the forehead before falling asleep.  
  
###################  
  
Miroku had ran his head under the cold water from the tap. His head was pounding but after the freezing water he was sober enough to realize what had happened. How could he have confused that one girl as Kagome?  
  
And even if he hadn't confused her, why would he try to take Kagome back with him? He didn't think of her in a romantic way. Three months to live and if he kept up this behavior he had a feeling either Tasuki or Inuyasha would be the death of him.  
  
Wait a minute? Why should he be concerned about this? It wasn't like he did anything wrong. All he did was have a few drinks and bring home a girl. She had wanted to come after all. Besides, it wasn't as if he had any particular girl he was supposed to be loyal to.  
  
His wet hair clung to his neck and he ran his fingers through the strands absently. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He should go over to Tasuki's right now and plead his case, but then he had nothing to be ashamed of. What was that racket?  
  
He wished that noise would stop.  
  
He located the source of the incessant racket. It was the telephone. Who in their right mind would be calling him now? He didn't want to talk to anyone. Annoyed, he picked up the receiver.  
  
"What?" He answered, his voice was groggy.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, did I wake you? This is Sango." The voice on the other end replied. Miroku stared at the receiver in his hand in confusion. Why would Sango call? "Miroku? Are you there?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Sango, did you need something?" Somehow Miroku found his soothing tenor.  
  
"I, I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm sure you're probably busy." Sango trailed off.  
  
"No, not at all. What can I do for you?" Miroku asked as he sat upon the kitchen counter and began to swing his legs back and forth. The effort was keeping him awake.  
  
"I need to see you. There's something I need to tell you." Sango rushed her words together in her nervousness. Her erratic behavior caused Miroku to arch a brow. Why was the ever confident Sango sounding like some crazed school girl?  
  
"It's kind of late. Maybe we can talk tomorrow after you move downstairs. I could probably help you move some of your stuff, I have the day off." Miroku explained. There was no need to elaborate and share that his day off was due to a death threat by his co-worker.  
  
One could practically hear Sango biting her lip on the other end before she answered. "I don't know. I don't want anyone else to be around."  
  
Miroku realized he would probably see Kagome if he helped Sango move in. That probably wasn't a good idea. "How about we get an early dinner tomorrow and talk about whatever is on your mind?" He suggested casually.  
  
"Yes! Let's do that. It's a date." Sango promptly hung up. Miroku stared at the receiver in his hand. That was certainly odd behavior on Sango's part. He wasn't going to concern himself with it now though. He couldn't have all his friends hating him.  
  
**TBC  
  
A/N: Nakago and Soi are both from FY. They are my favorite couple in the series that DOESN'T involve Miaka being the girl. It's not sounding like the fraternity's game to get the girl is working out. Nobody wants to play! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Number One Priority: Chapter 12  
**  
What was he thinking? Inuyasha looked around his strange environment and then down at his nude body. He groaned when he remembered his night of taking his best friend on the town.  
  
He could hear the water in the shower running so he decided the easiest way to avoid any sorts of clingy woman attachments would be to leave now while he had the opportunity. He tied his long silvery hair in a loose knot and slipped back on his clothes and ran out of the apartment before he even had time to put on his shoes.  
  
The stairs were always the way to go after pulling a one-night stand with no intentions of any repercussions. He didn't need some manic-depressive female entering his life. Granted he didn't exactly remember much about this particular woman, but she would no doubt be that sort.  
  
As he stepped outside of the apartment complex he allowed the cool morning breeze to refresh his dulled wits. He shook his head as he rubbed his chin and felt the stubble of face that needed shaved. Kikyo was right about him. She had told them in high school that they could never have a relationship because they were of two different worlds.  
  
She was now engaged to a future doctor, Suikotsu. Inuyasha was a frat boy who liked to drink, party, and have sex without the bother of commitments. And he was trying to find his place in life without the help of his father. A low growl vibrated through out his chest as he thought about his overbearing father. He still couldn't believe he made him return early because of Sesshoumaru's behavior!  
  
Inuyasha was curious about what happened with Miroku after he left him at the bar with that woman. Hopefully Miroku would enjoy himself and now worry about the consequences. Heck, Miroku never let the consequences or possible emotional baggage effect his actions before. Why would he start now?  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha!" A voice called from behind. Inuyasha turned to look at whoever would be running into him on the streets of such a large city at such a god forsaken hour.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up?" Inuyasha demanded, crossing his arms and trying to look down at the man before him.  
  
Tasuki's topaz hued eyes narrowed at Inuyasha as he came to a stop in front of him. "That's quite greeting you have there," Tasuki replied sharply. His gaze cut Inuyasha down to size and the formers arms slowly uncrossed and fell to his side.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha intelligently replied with his infamous retort. "Are you off to work or something?"  
  
Tasuki nodded his head. "Yeah, I was just curious to know if you had anything to do with Miroku bringing home a girl last night."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "He's my roommate but what he does is his own business. How should I know what skeletons he keeps in his closet?"  
  
"I don't believe you, but that doesn't matter. When you get home you better make sure that he steers clear of the laboratory today and that he doesn't bother Kagome." Tasuki cracked his knuckles before continuing. "If he does he'll have a pissed off pair of wolves to deal with."  
  
After snorting at the comment, Inuyaha replied, "You and that fool Kouga still referring to yourselves as wolves? I thought you had long sense abandoned that gang."  
  
"Old habits die hard, Inuyasha, you should know that. Besides, once a wolf you're always a wolf. We may have joined the fraternity but we are first and foremost wolves. And you know how wolves protect the women that they love." Tasuki explained as he got right in Inuyasha's face. "And don't doubt that Kouga and I care a great deal about Kagome even if that means we become pitted against you and Miroku."  
  
A large yawn escaped Inuyasha and he rolled his eyes at his old friend. "Keh, whatever. She's just a girl."  
  
Tasuki merely stared at Inuyasha in such a way that it caused shivers of apprehension to race down Inuyaha's spine. "Fine, I'll keep that in mind." Inuyasha agreed before deciding that he wouldn't return to his apartment just yet, in case Miroku had a guest over. Some coffee would be good right about now.  
  
Tasuki nodded his head and then continued on his way to the lab. If he hadn't forbidden Miroku from entering the laboratory today he could have come in later. But since he would be covering his shift he needed to spend longer hours on the job.  
  
During the night, Kagome feel sound asleep in Tasuki's arms. It was all he could do to stop himself from enjoying the feel of her within his embrace. What he really wanted to do was simply slip deep inside the covers of his bed and hold her throughout the night hours.  
  
However, in spite of other's opinions, Tasuki was a gentleman. He may have been foul mouthed and tended to be attracted to unruly women that were bad for his health, but he had never been accused of taking advantage of dear friend. And in the very least, Kagome had become someone precious to him. She was too emotionally scarred from her childhood trauma and her recent rollercoaster rides regarding this Hojo, and then Hotohori, and then finally Miroku.  
  
Tasuki doubted that she had even considered him amongst the list of her would-be suitors. So, as soon as she had fallen into a deep sleep he had gotten out of bed and woke up Kouga. He informed his friend that Kagome was staying the night at their apartment and he would have to leave earlier. Kouga had agreed to take her back to her apartment and see if Hotohori or Sesshoumaru were present to look after her.  
  
She may have been a grown woman, but Tasuki would take all measures necessary to prevent future harms from befalling the young woman. The large brick building that housed the laboratory came into view and Tasuki looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
###########################  
  
Hotohori smiled as he adjusted his hair in front of his full length mirror. Kouga had called him half an hour earlier to see if he could possibly include Kagome in his plans for the day.  
  
Since Hotohori had intended on having Kagome accompany him to the shoot in hopes that she might change her mind and come on his tour he had responded enthusiastically. He could hear the voices of Kagome and Sesshoumaru coming from the kitchen, apparently Kouga had to leave early for work.  
  
Sesshoumaru was making some of his famous breakfast. His culinary skills were superior to even the best of chefs that Hotohori had access to. The aroma of bacon and eggs was simple and yet mouth watering at the same time.  
  
After a final adjustment to his long coppery brown locks, Hotohori opened his door and snuck up behind Kagome. She failed to notice him and jumped, much to his delight when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. As soon as a stray lock of his hair, which was carefully removed from the tie at the base of his neck, brushed against her cheek she melted against his torso.  
  
"Doesn't it smell good?" Kagome greeted, enjoying the sense of camaraderie and acceptance she felt in the presence of the four men that had salvaged her impression of the male species that day.  
  
Hotohori shook his head negatively at her throat as he buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair. Unfortunately he could also detect some of Tasuki's aftershave in her raven locks. Normally he wouldn't even notice something like that, but he had picked up that particular bottle for Tasuki a couple of weeks ago when one of his sponsors had given him a great deal of health and beauty supplies.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused as he was about to place the eggs onto a plate at Hotohori's answer. He had expected a positive remark, he could feel his anger rising. If someone insulted his cooking that ranked high on his hit list. That person would soon find themselves miserable if he had anything to do with it. Only one thing bothered him more an unsavatory comment on his culinary skills. That one thing was a stalker by the name of Jaken that had followed him around freshman year until he could get a court order to restrain the psycho.  
  
Having someone at your beck and call, willing to call you master was one thing. Having someone who was utterly repulsive to look at doing so was completely disturbing.  
  
Hotohori caught the look and grinned. "I was going to say it isn't good because it is amazingly great."  
  
Sesshoumaru inclined his head at the compliment. That was more along the lines he had expected. "When will you two be leaving?" Sesshoumaru inquired, trying to make himself sound interested in their business. Really he simply wanted the apartment to himself. His boss was still unaware of his return to the city so he was taking time off and enjoying what was left of his break.  
  
Hotohori squeezed Kagome tight once more before releasing her and sitting on the chair beside her. "I imagine we'll probably be leaving in an hour or so. We'll be back this afternoon around four I think."  
  
Kagome rested her palm upon Hotohori's forearm. "What about Sango? She's moving in today. Shouldn't I stick around and help her?"  
  
Hotohori considered the idea. He really had no choice and must go to work. He looked at Sesshoumaru to see if he would volunteer his time, but was met with an indifferent gaze that clearly told him that he could careless. "I wouldn't worry about her, Kagome." Hotohori replied.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly, trying hard to forget all the emotional memories that were dragged up or created the previous evening. "You're right, I just want to have some fun with you before you leave me for months!"  
  
"You could come with me," Hotohori replied with a charming smile.  
  
####################################  
  
He was searching all throughout the airport. How hard could it be to answer a few questions? Her mother wasn't helping at all and her stupid three amigos best friends wouldn't tell him anything either.  
  
He just wanted to find her and make sure she was alright. She didn't even answer his question! She just took off running, leaving him behind in her proverbial dust with nothing but confusion and silence to his question.  
  
Was it really so bad that he had proposed to her?  
  
Was he really such a bad catch that she would be so mortified that she would flee the country and change universities?  
  
The young man ran his fingers through his short brown locks as he looked back down at the information he had to acquire through means he would normally avoid. Hojo had been forced to hire a personal investigator in order to track down Kagome.  
  
Hiten Thunder had not come cheap but his sources were amazingly accurate in the discoveries they always seemed to find. If Hiten was correct, which he had been thus far, there would be a man with long lavender hair getting off at this airport.  
  
That man would hold the clues to where his beloved Kagome could be found.  
  
If she wanted a knight in shining armor then damn it he would traverse across the globe, track her down, slay the dragon, and kiss the hell out of her until she forgot whatever silly reason she had run away to begin with.  
  
A flash of purple caught the attention of a pair of chocolate eyes.  
  
Looks like Hiten had struck gold.  
  
###############################  
  
It was late afternoon. Miroku stared at the bed spread again. It was simple. It was black and sea green. She was always so simple. Life was always simple when it was just the two of them.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango called from the doorway of her and Kagome's soon to be shared room. Miroku turned towards her with a brow arched in silent question. "I think just one more trip to the car should be enough to get it all."  
  
He nodded at her as he gently set the box of breakables onto the floor near Kagome's bed. His gaze landed on the small black and white photo besides the bed. He heard Sango leave without him and when he was certain she had left him alone he picked up the frame.  
  
It was a pair of pictures. One had been on his tenth birthday. He remembered taking that picture. He had asked if Kagome could help him blow out his candles because he wanted to share his wish with her. He remembered that wish too and that it didn't come true.  
  
He had wished that they could be together forever. She was his Kagome after all.  
  
However, less than a month later, when the second picture had been taken his life had changed. Without even realizing it, he had sat upon the comforter he had admired earlier. His fingers gently traced the lines of the picture. It was very different from the other snap shot. They were akin to night and day.  
  
That had been the day before he had left the country with his father. He remembered that after he spent the night at a friend of his that his father was no longer living with Kagome and her mother. He had left for Japan and Miroku was to join him by the end of the week.  
  
Miroku had not wanted to go.  
  
He was afraid that Kagome would forget him so he begged her to take one last picture with him.  
  
Fortunately, it wasn't the last picture he had of her nor she of him. But it was the last one they had taken together. Both of their expressions were sad. But hers seemed to have something a little more profound within the depths of her soulful eyes. He had never noticed it before, perhaps his childhood innocent blinded him to such things.  
  
Something must have happened to her.  
  
A throat cleared behind him. Miroku slowly turned to see Sango glaring down at him, attention directed towards the picture frame in his hands. "Do you always go around touching items that do not belong to you?"  
  
Miroku set the frame down and smirked. "Why of course, the best fruit is the forbidden one." His right hand had landed upon her posterior and he gave her an affectionate rub. He expected a hand slap across the face. Confusion soon took place of his expected pain.  
  
Why didn't she slap him?  
  
Instead of slapping him, Sango had moved her own hand down and wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist, gently guiding his hand towards her mouth where she kissed his fingers tenderly.  
  
Miroku's mouth opened wide. What in sam hell was Sango doing?  
  
Abruptly he pulled his hand away. "Sango, what are you doing?"  
  
Sango's dark eyes looked upon the young man with a passionate lust he had never seen reflected in her orbs before. Miroku swallowed nervously, apprehensive of what would soon occur and the fact that he was sitting on Kagome's bed.  
  
"For so long I have watched you pine away for a girl who you have some childhood fantasy about." She moved to sit beside him on the bed and placed her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her so that they were nose-to-nose.  
  
"Sango, I...."Miroku didn't know what to say. Sango was a dear friend of his. He had always thought she may have liked him but he never expected her to act like this. Didn't she realize what a man whore he was? That's what he had always figured she had considered him.  
  
Could she possibly be in love with him?  
  
"Don't say anything. This has been a long time in coming." Sango told him as she brought her lips to claim his. Miroku was so surprised that he didn't respond.  
  
Sango took the fact that he didn't reject her actions as encouragement to deepen her ministrations as she pulled him closer to her and crushed her body against well toned musculature.  
  
Neither heard the key in the front door.  
  
###########################  
  
Kagome smiled at Hotohori, but declined his request that she reconsider going on the shoot with him. She had an amazing time with the young man, but like she told Tasuki she didn't think she could handle another emotional rollercoaster that a man like that would no doubt lead.  
  
She had promised Sesshoumaru that she would join him, Hotohori, Tasuki, Kouga, and Chichiri for dinner. Apparently he enjoyed the excuse to impress people with his skills. Unfortunately, he only would cook when he deemed those people worthy of experiencing his skills.  
  
She unlocked her front door and was surprised that the living room light was turned on. Shaking her head she decided she'd have to give Kikyo the lecture about conservation of electricity.  
  
However, the door to her bedroom was open and that's when she noticed the few extra boxes. Sango must have moved in. Who helped her move in?  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome greeted as she pushed open the door, only to drop her purse to the floor in open mouthed shock at the sight before her.  
  
Sitting upon HER bedspread were Sango and MIROKU.  
  
Violent eyes widened in disbelief when they locked onto a pair of stormy blue-grey. Sango blew her bangs out of her dark eyes. "Kagome." She greeted, offering a heart hearted smile.  
  
Kagome began to back up. "I , uh, I'll just be going." Kagome told them as tears began to form in her eyes. She had always feared that Miroku would end up like his father. But now she had proof. First last night and now this.  
  
She spun on her heels and raced out of the apartment. Miroku pushed Sango off him and took off after Kagome. He needed to talk to her. It had been a mistake allowing Sango to kiss him. At first he had convinced himself that since he was dying he could pretend to care for Sango in the manner that she cared for him.  
  
She would feel loved. He would feel loved. That's what mattered right? It was all about perception, right?  
  
Oh how wrong that prospect was!  
  
He realized how wrong the moment he saw the look of betrayal and hurt for the second time in those blue-grey eyes he loved more than life itself. The look of betrayal and hurt that he had caused.  
  
He took off after her, but was only able to see the elevator doors shut behind her.  
  
##########################  
  
Inuyasha rested his head against the cool metal interior of the elevator. He was almost to his sky rise apartment. He had spent the entire day at the coffee shop and then the zoo. He always liked going to the zoo to ease his mind from what he deemed his daily stresses.  
  
When he reached his floor the doors flew open and a woman who's face was hidden behind a curtain of raven hair entered his little asylum. He could tell she was upset with the shallowness of her breath.  
  
He stood still and allowed her to push the button for the door close and then the ground floor. Her back was to him and she still failed to notice she was not alone.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he moved to stand beside her. He maneuvered his body to block her from the floor controls.  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered in a broken, tired voice. The sound of such weariness tugged at Inuyasha's heart much to his surprise. He wasn't aware of ever feeling 'pity' before.  
  
Inuyasha hit the emergency stop button on the elevator before using the sudden jerk of the elevator to send his body flying towards Kagome's and sending them both sprawling across one another on the floor of the elevator.  
  
The wind was knocked out of Kagome's chest. "What was that?" She asked, fear evident in her tone. Inuyasha remembered all too well how she didn't care for confined spaces. However, something was obviously wrong and he needed to understand why he felt this unfamiliar pain in his heart at seeing her upset.  
  
Generally he found a sick pleasure in other's sufferings. "The elevator has gotten stuck once more." Inuyasha explained as he propped himself up above her, and looked down at her. His long silvery hair fell out of the loose knot and mixed with her dark locks on the floor of the elevator.  
  
"Are you going to get off of me now?" Kagome asked after Inuyasha stared down at her in silence.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer right away.  
  
He didn't answer with words.  
  
The next thing Kagome knew she had a pair of unsolicited lips slashed across hers in a bruising embrace.  
  
**TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys! They are greatly appreciated. My goal is to focus on this fiction and wrap it up. There are only 15 chapters total, so three left after this. I love writing crossovers and the idea of an IY/FY crossover has been a blast. Check out Keeper of the Heart, it's a M/K fic that I'm co-writing with Amyfushigiyugi under her screen name. It's got a great twist involving HOJO! God Bless you all!  
  
Oh! Don't forget to vote in the Savage Awakening Fanfiction Awards. This story has been nominated for various categories.....yay! www. animedefiance. com (just take out the spaces)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Number One Priority **

**Chapter 13  
**  
#####################  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her horrible fate. Not only was she forced to bare witness twice to Miroku's lechery but now she was pinned underneath his insufferable roommate. She forced down the sob that she wanted to emit when he forced his tongue into her mouth.  
  
No longer would she be the victim. She had been forced to endure what none other should ever endure and it would end here and now.  
  
She did the only thing one can do when a man that is vastly more superior in strength has one pinned beneath him. She bit down on his invading tongue.  
  
"Oi bitch!" Inuyasha cried as he immediately pushed himself away from her sharp teeth. He didn't relieve his weight from her body beneath him but he could taste the coppery tang of his own blood. "What the hell did you do that for?" He was careful to keep her under his weight. After biting his tongue so viciously she would no doubt have no reservations about kneeing him in the groin.  
  
He was not very pleased with that possibility and wanted to avoid it.  
  
"Get off of me you bastard!" Kagome shouted back as she tried in vane to push him off from her. She had read somewhere that rushes of adrenaline would grant someone remarkable strength under stressing situations. Where the hell was that strength?  
  
Inuyasha growled at her and leaned down to run his now slightly bloody tongue across her cheek. Kagome squirmed under him. "You only excite me. You must have realized that I like it rough," he declared.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't explain why he was so determined to have his way with this particular woman. Everyone else seemed to want her so it seemed only right that he should be the one to claim her. Heck, even Miroku was going insane pining away over her.  
  
"You revolt me you filth," Kagome told him bitterly. Her blue grey orbs stormed below him and she managed to push him away a fraction of an inch.  
  
He laughed at her poor attempts before leaning down to place his sweaty forehead against her cool one. It felt so refreshing. He moved his face so that his nose was against her dark locks. A deep sniff of her shampooed hair sent shivers down his spine. "You smell so good." He moaned softly.  
  
"I won't repeat myself." Kagome told him as she tried to move her face away from his.  
  
"Mmmm, no need love," Inuyasha replied as he looked down at her. He smirked boyishly at her. "How about you show me a follow up on that little banana demonstration?" He emphasized his suggestion by pressing the bulge of his jeans against her juncture. She was wearing a long cream colored sundress. It wouldn't take much to rid her of such a piece.  
  
Kagome growled at him and managed to find that much discussed strength and pushed him away from her. She retreated to the farthest corner of the elevator from him as he sat on his haunches watching her intently. He grinned predatorily at her. "Where to now, Kagome?"  
  
It was the first time Kagome could remember him calling her by her real name. However, instead of making her glad to have made some progress it revolted her. How dare he talk to her so casually!  
  
"Leave me alone." Kagome told him solemnly. Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed at her. Kagome swallowed, not liking how the action seemed to cause a smile to form upon his lips. "You don't want me anyway, trust me."  
  
Inuyasha stood to his full height. "Oh, but I think I do." He began to walk back towards her, towering over her. Kagome retreated as far back against the wall of the elevator as possible. She couldn't over power him! She would not allow herself to be taken by the likes of him! What would she do?  
  
Neither noticed that the stop button of the elevator had been overpowered. The wall that fate would have Kagome pressed up against happened to be the one with buttons on it. In her state of mind this little fact failed to register in her distraction.  
  
The sudden drop of the elevator caught them both off guard. Panic seemed to cross Inuyasha's eyes as Kagome held her fingers against the elevator doors, willing them to open early.  
  
Inuyasha acted fast and he moved behind Kagome and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her against his well toned chest. He bent to whisper in her ear, "I don't think so princess." He released one hand to reach fingers back towards the big red button.  
  
He was not fast enough.  
  
The doors opened.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kouga shouted as he stared in shock at a wide eyed Kagome who was in the arms of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga! Help me!" Kagome cried when salvation was looking before her.  
  
"What's going on?" Tasuki asked, out of the field of vision of the elevator. He and his roommate had been waiting impatiently for it to reach this floor. It was taking too long.  
  
Kouga growled as he wrenched Kagome away from Inuyasha and held her in his arms as she immediately buried her face against his chest.  
  
Tasuki's amber eyes lit with a fire of rage at the sight. He knew of Kagome's dark experience and here this ass was trying to traumatize the poor thing more. He would not have that.  
  
Inuyasha's hands reached for the door close button but as the metal doors began to slide closed a pair of strong arms reached inside and pushed him against the far wall.  
  
The doors shut behind the figure of an angry red haired man whose lips were curled in a vicious snarl. "What the hell were you doing?" Tasuki demanded in outrage as he made a fist and aimed for Inuyasha's jaw.  
  
Inuyasha took the blow without flinching. "It's none of your business wolf."  
  
"If it has to do with Kagome it is my business you piece of scum." Tasuki declared as he grabbed hold of either side of Inuyasha's shirt and slammed him into the wall. The elevator jarred to a halt as their floor was reached.  
  
The doors opened.  
  
Miroku stared in shock as Tasuki looked like he was about to murder his roommate. Where was Kagome?  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Miroku demanded, choosing to ignore the scene and get to the important matter.  
  
Tasuki growled in answer as he sent Inuyasha crashing against the other man. "What the hell were you thinking allowing her to be alone in the company of this drunken asshole?" Tasuki roared. All ideas of controlling his language were long gone.  
  
Miroku pushed Inuyasha off of him and looked back at Tasuki in confusion. "What are you talking about? Where's Kagome?"  
  
Tasuki crossed his arms. "Safe for now." He replied, watching Inuyasha with unbridled disdain. "Of course if Kouga and I hadn't found her who knows what would have happened."  
  
Miroku's amethyst eyes darkened under the implication of those words as he looked back over at Inuyasha who had suddenly found the ceiling highly amusing. "What is he talking about Yasha?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh, it was nothing. It was just a misunderstanding." He replied as he began to casually walk back towards their apartment. Miroku looked about to go after him and demand an answer but a firm grasp on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "You and I must talk."  
  
#######################  
  
Sango watched as Miroku took off down the hall for Kagome. He had stopped at the elevator but then took for the stairs. She had tried to track him down but he wasn't at either of the first two levels.  
  
'He must have gone back to his own apartment,' she realized dejectedly as she walked back to her now empty apartment. She still couldn't believe she had finally made a move on the man. It had only been in the works since she met him as adolescents.  
  
She heard laughter coming from the kitchen of her apartment.  
  
"Oh hello Sango, I take it you moved in?" Kikyo asked as she poured a glass of wine for her beloved fiancé.  
  
Suikotsu nodded his head towards Sango in greeting, but kept his attention on Kikyo. She hated to not be the center of his attention.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku helped me move in." Sango replied casually, trying to hide the blush that wanted to darken her cheeks as she remembered how his lips had felt against hers. He had just started to kiss her back when Kagome had so rudely interrupted. What would have happened if that pesky girl had just stayed away?  
  
Suikotsu straightened on the bar stool he was perched on at the name. "Miroku? How is he?" He asked concerned.  
  
Sango frowned at his expression. "He's fine I guess." She replied cautiously.  
  
Suikotsu let out a sigh of relief before looking back at Kikyo to explain. "I was worried. He came by the hospital the other day and I checked him out. I mixed up his charts with a terminally ill patient and gave him the wrong diagnosis. He ran out of the hospital before I could correct my mistake."  
  
An ebon brow rose in mild interest. "You did correct that misunderstanding though, right baby? I thought you told me you already took care of it, right?" Kikyo asked as she moved to stand in front of Suikotsu and secured her arms around his neck.  
  
He nodded his head like a good little boy. "Of course, I left a message on his machine that same night."  
  
The memory of unplugging an answering machine with an unheard message popped into Sango's mind. Could that have been the message that she and Kagome had erased unintentionally? Surely not! But then, that would explain Miroku's sudden behavior. He had been so overly concerned since Kagome arrived and now he was back to his promiscuous ways.  
  
Could it be because he was afraid that he was dying?  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kikyo asked, noting with irritation that she and her fiancé had an unwelcome audience. She was still irritated that Kagome had offered Sango residence in their apartment. She had finally been able to avoid the woman. They had been forced to be friends in high school because of Inuyasha and Miroku's friendship.  
  
Of course, Kikyo didn't really care for either of those men now-a-days. They were both too worldly for her, even thought she would always have a soft spot for the little boy that Inuyasha once was. But then it was unfair to compare them to the saint that she was engaged to. However, Hotohori and Suikotsu were close friends so when he expressed his desire to have Kagome live near him she had readily agreed.  
  
"No, everything is fine," Sango flashed them a quick smile and made her way towards her bedroom. The first thing that crossed her line of sight was the discarded picture frame that Miroku had been holding before she practically threw herself at him.  
  
She picked it up.  
  
The familiar jealous knot was reforming in her gut as she looked at the two youth who meant so much to one another.  
  
But she forced that feeling to vanish. Miroku wasn't a child anymore. He was a grown man. And he had kissed her back. At least, she thought he had started to kiss her back. He started to move his lips and grabbed hold of her shoulders.  
  
A brief flash of doubt crossed her mind. 'But what if he was about to push me off and wanted to say something?'  
  
#########################  
  
Kouga kept his arm secured around Kagome's waist as he sat beside her in the backseat of Chichiri's car. He didn't agree with Kagome's decision but he agreed to accompany her to the airport.  
  
She wanted to purchase a ticket for the flight that Hotohori was taking to Europe. She had decided to accompany him after all.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Kouga told her softly when he felt her breathing had calmed down as she relaxed against his firm body. "There is no need for you to run away."  
  
"I'm not staying for the whole thing, but a week away would be nice." Kagome explained. She seemed to be doing this a lot.  
  
First she ran away from America to Japan and now she was doing it all over again.  
  
"You should think about this, that you should, no da." Chichiri added from the front. Sesshoumaru looked behind him from the passenger seat and observed the girl. All he knew was that his brother had attempted something disgraceful.  
  
"If she wants to find some peace of mind let her." Sesshoumaru defended her. After Kouga had briefly explained what had happened in the elevator Sesshoumaru had stopped cooking their dinner and offered to pay for her ticket to Europe. It was the least he could do after his idiotic brother tried to destroy her with his selfish ways.  
  
Kagome offered a faint smile at his words. "Thank you Sesshoumaru," she replied softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to face the front of the car, not wanting to accept gratitude for what he felt was his duty to do. Besides, Hotohori could use this opportunity. If Sesshoumaru was known for one thing, it was for helping his friends. He didn't have many he considered in that category, but those that were he cherished.  
  
"Hotohori sounded pretty happy," Kouga commented, stating the obvious. The young model had made a quick trip to the frat house. Apparently Naraku had a favor to ask of him so he wasn't around when Kouga brought her to Sesshoumaru and Hotohori's apartment. Kouga had heard voices inside Kagome's apartment, but he wasn't friends with any of those individuals and chose to not include them in their ordeal, despite that they were her living companions.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted quietly under his breath, earning an amused smile from Chichiri. "Yes he was, no da." Chichiri agreed. As he drove towards the airport, Chichiri couldn't help but wonder what happened exactly. He knew Miroku well enough to realize he would never intentionally hurt Kagome. He had an idea of what Inuyasha did, he wasn't known as being the most gentle of souls after all.  
  
Kagome's running away had to be more that the incident in the elevator. It had to be something than ran much deeper. Why didn't she run to Miroku?  
  
######################  
  
Hojo stepped off his plane at the Tokyo airport. It had been an excruciatingly long plane ride. He had been lucky when he met the lavender haired young man a few days before. Nuriko had known exactly who Kagome was and where she was staying.  
  
So she had retreated to seek safety with her former step-brother. He should have been able to guess that one. She practically worshipped the young man. Hojo was surprised he hadn't made that connection himself.  
  
Thankfully, Hojo happened to have some Japanese roots himself. His cousin Bankotsu had agreed to meet him at the airport and help him find his way- ward would-be fiancé.  
  
He noticed him standing beside two other men. One looked faintly familiar, like he had seen him in some magazine ad perhaps. The other looked quite sinister and he didn't like the vibes he seemed to give off.  
  
Their conversation began to drift towards him.  
  
"I don't understand why you needed me to drive you here," Hotohori replied, his annoyance evident. He had heard a brief explanation from Sesshoumaru that something had happened to Kagome and that she would now be going with him to Europe for a few days. The really interesting part was that his roommate was paying for the trip. That rose too many questions for Hotohori's peace of mind.  
  
Naraku released a weary sigh. "Of all the things I could have requested, I would think you would be grateful that it was something so simple." He looked back over at Bankotsu and hid a perfectly wicked wink from the young model he was addressing.  
  
After Nakago had informed Naraku that he had no desire in trying to woo the girl that had caught Miroku's interest he grew highly annoyed. No one seemed interested in the activity that had caused so much competition the last time they played.  
  
Competition always made things interesting.  
  
Naraku hated to be bored. His hobby was creating situations where other's would betray one another and be forced to work together anyway. He loved instigating those tensions.  
  
An interesting twist of fate came about. Bankotsu's estranged second cousin from the states had contacted him. Apparently the girl he had dated for a few years had taken flight to Tokyo to live with her former step- brother for an indeterminate amount of time.  
  
After a scanned photo sent over e-mail the identity of the mystery girl was confirmed. It would seem the object of Naraku's game was the same one being sought by this Hojo. Not only that, but she was also the woman that had caught Hotohori's eye.  
  
All the possibilities were too much for him to ignore so he had decided that they should all go to the airport to pick up Hojo. He wanted to see what would result when Hotohori met his dream girl's most recent relationship.  
  
########################  
  
Miroku had the urge to run after Kagome, but when Tasuki locked the door behind him, he had no choice but to sit and listen to whatever his co- worker had to lecture him about.  
  
"Can you make this quick? I don't exactly have very long to sit around and wait for you tell me how disappointed you are in me." Miroku replied in clipped tones. He was dying damn it and no one seemed to give a damn.  
  
The one person that he truly cared about seemed the one that truly hated him at the moment. If there was one individual he would do anything to not disappoint it would have been Kagome.  
  
But what, in less than a day he had betrayed her trice?  
  
First the stranger he took home, then Sango, and now something happened between her and his roommate in the elevator because he was too slow to catch up with her.  
  
"What do you know about your father?" Tasuki asked abruptly. He had deliberated whether or not to ease into the subject or be blunt. Being Tasuki, he decided to be blunt.  
  
Miroku's brows drew together in confusion at the seemingly random direction of the conversation. "My father?" He echoed baffled.  
  
"Do you know why your father and Kagome's mother divorced?" Tasuki tried a different approach.  
  
Miroku shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't especially fond of his father. "I imagine he was having an affair with another woman," he tried to reply casually as if the idea didn't tear at the very fabric of his soul.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "That's not exactly the truth." He sighed as he sat across from Miroku on the floor sitting Indian style. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this. It was told in strict confidence however I feel it important that you know just how much you have screwed up lately."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku felt himself growing angry. What business was it of Tasuki's how screwed up he made his life? He only had a little while left to live on this rotten earth and he was perfectly aware that everything was wrong. There wasn't anything he could do about it.  
  
"Kagome." Tasuki answered, gagging Miroku's reaction to the solitaire word.  
  
"What about her?" Miroku stiffened. The image of the little girl that seemed to have lost her trust in the world came back to mind. He could see himself taking the picture with that strangely silent Kagome. 'Oh God, something happened to her,' he silently realized.  
  
"Your father was in the process of raping her when her mother walked in and stopped him." Tasuki answered the question as straight forward as possible.  
  
Miroku's jaw fell at the revelation. "Dear God, tell me you are wrong." He pleaded desperately. His sweet, dear, lovely Kagome was raped by his very own father!  
  
Tasuki sighed heavily. "I'm not sure if he actually raped her or not. But, I do know that if her mother had been five minutes later then he most certainly would have succeeded."  
  
Miroku's head fell to his chest as tears began to form in his eyes. No wonder she never visited him after he and his father came to Japan. No wonder her mother never allowed Miroku to visit them in America. She probably thought he was no better than his father.  
  
"I'm not any better than him," Miroku whispered defeated.  
  
Tasuki hit him upside the head, sending the depressed young man falling on his side as he was knocked off balance. "Fool! You are an idiot, no doubt. But it's obvious you love her more than anyone else. I'd dare think you had a heart when around her. I don't know why you insist on ruining the one good thing you had going for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku demanded as he rose to his feet. His head was filled with memories of all the times he had felt so complete around Kagome. If he only had a little bit of time on this earth and if he wanted to be happy during that time it would be with her.  
  
"Idiot!" Tasuki shouted again as he stood up and pushed Miroku firmly in the chest, sending him stumbling a step before he regained his balance. "Why do you push her away? Why do you ruin the one good thing you had going for you?" He stressed his point again.  
  
Miroku felt the words haunting him. His dark bangs fell to shadow his eyes as they filled with tears. Tears for Kagome's pain, tears for his own bitter mortality, tears because life was unfair. "Because I'm dying." He answered bitterly.  
  
Tasuki stared at him silently, completely in shock. "What?!?"  
  
Miroku lifted his chin to stare determinedly at his co-worker. "I'm dying alright! I went to the hospital and was diagnosed with a terminal disease. I don't have long to live and I can't have Kagome love me only to lose me." His voice lowered considerably as his chin quivered with emotion.  
  
"I can't abandon her like that. It's better that she hates me."  
  
Tasuki threw his hands into the air in frustration and growled his annoyance. "Fool! You are such a fool! It's too late for that! She loves you for some unknown reason. Even after everything she's been through, I doubt if she would ever hate you."  
  
"What do you suggest I do then?" Miroku asked.  
  
##########################  
  
**TBC  
**  
**A/N: Really, it don't hate Inuyasha. I know it seems that way. But, my muse Hayate really loves torturing him. (He's standing over my shoulder right now flipping his long green hair unhappy that I'm revealing his identity to you. But he's got the most amazing silver wings! He's the villain in my fiction "Your Worst Nightmare.") Hayate is amazing, but he really is sick when it comes to torturing Yasha. He gets it pretty bad in Heart of a Wolf too. Never really gets a break from me it seems.  
  
Lot's of drama, no? Hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter!  
  
Oh, and Hayate wanted to remind me to wish a Happy belated B-day to inu.sess.fan  
  
Peace! Belle **


	14. Chapter 14

Number One Priority:  Chapter 14

The airport seemed excessively crowded by the time Kagome arrived with her ensemble.  She remained unnaturally quiet and reserved as she allowed Kouga to keep his arm securely around her shoulders and guide her inside.

The icy blue eyed young man was acting a little possessive of her, but Kagome knew that at least he would never take advantage of her.  She needed that sort of reassurance.

"Would you like me to purchase the ticket while you wait here?" Sesshoumaru asked from her side.  He glanced around the airport but couldn't really recognize any in the crowd.  He had a suspicion that Hotohori was present, call it intuition.  He also knew that his friend was doing a favor for Naraku so he was confident that something was amiss at the busy airport.

"I think that would be a good idea." Chichiri answered for Kagome who looked lost in thought.  "I will go with you, no da."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance of the request and the two set off for the long lines.  They stood in stoic silence for a while, both thinking over the recent events.

"I don't like this, no da." Chichiri admitted.  Sesshoumaru turned a cold eye on him.  "Not that I don't think Kagome would enjoy spending time with Hotohori, but I feel she is leaving for the wrong reasons."  He quickly added.

"Her reasons are not my concern," Sesshoumaru replied sharply.  "What does concern me is that my friend and this woman find some companionship."

Chichiri clucked his tongue against the back of his teeth at the reply.  "You know better than I that you can not force a relationship between the two.  They are friends."

Sesshoumaru tossed his long silvery hair over his shoulder haughtily at the remark.  "This Sesshoumaru can see when two people belong together."  He turned to regard his companion with a cold golden glare.  "Unless you are saying that I am mistaken in my observation," he challenged.

The two walked closer to the counter as the line shortened naturally before them.  Chichiri shook his head.  "No, I'm not saying that Hotohori and Kagome wouldn't make a nice looking couple, and given time I'm sure something could develop between them."  He paused while the proverbial 'but' was waiting to slip off his tongue.

"But?" Sesshoumaru supplied, holding in an exasperated sigh that wanted to be released.  The blue haired young man was often times had a certain insight about people that couldn't be ignored.

"But," Chichiri continued, "I think that it would be best for her to speak with Miroku.  They must have a heart to heart before she just runs away with Hotohori.  If she goes off with him then both she and Hotohori would most likely be hurt in the end."

Sesshoumaru looked longingly towards the front of the line that he was quickly approaching.  He didn't like what Chichiri was saying.  Although he was confident that Kagome would be good for Hotohori, he was now having doubts about whether the situation was mutual.  "Why would she need to speak with her brother?" He finally asked.

Chichiri ran his fingers through his blue hair anxiously, trying to decide if he should break Miroku's confidence with Sesshoumaru. "You know very well that they are not blood related."  Chichiri began, seeing as he had Sesshoumaru's complete attention he finished.  "I believe that they may have mistaken a brother-sister relationship for one more profound.  They are more akin to childhood sweethearts separated before they could identify the truth of the extent of their love for one another."

Sesshoumaru blinked twice, trying to process the words that just spilled from Chichiri's lips.  He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he collected his next thoughts.  Keeping his eyes closed, he asked, "Are you saying Miroku is in love with Kagome?"

Silence was all that met the question, forcing a pair of golden eyes to open to await a suitable answer.

"I think she may be in love with him as well.  Why else would she choose to run away like this?" Chichiri contemplated as much to himself as to Sesshoumaru.

"She could be running because of my idiotic brother trying to rape her in the elevator." Sesshoumaru replied coldly as he stepped out of line, knowing that perhaps he should wait for a little bit of time to pass before purchasing Kagome's escape pass.

"We don't know what happened," Chichiri argued softly.

Scoffing at that argument, Sesshoumaru began to walk back towards Kagome and Kouga, intend on having her speak with Miroku before he wasted his money to send her off with Hotohori.  Something his roommate didn't need was a woman using him to take her mind off her real problems.  The model had dealt with that before.  The woman, Miaka in fact, had come to him seeking solace every time her Tamahome did something to break her heart.

Without fail, Hotohori offered his heart and spirit to the woman, but in the end it didn't matter.  He never had a chance with her as long as her heart was bonded to Tamahome's regardless of how many times he might have trampled it.

Hotohori did not need to have another woman take advantage of his kind nature.  No matter how much Sesshoumaru liked Kagome and thought she would be a good match for his roommate, he wouldn't risk the man getting his heart ripped out again.

"Very well, let us go back to Kagome and explain our decision."  Sesshoumaru replied over his shoulder as he began to walk back towards Kagome and Kouga.  Chichiri followed behind, not feeling too optimistic to be the one that would inform Kagome that she had to face Miroku before she could even think of leaving the island.

Sesshoumaru paused in his steps.  A disturbance on at a near corner of the airport terminal drew his attention.  Golden eyes narrowed at the scene.  "What the hell is going on?" He spoke aloud to himself seeing his roommate in the presence of Naraku, Bankotsu, and some American male. 

The dark haired American and Hotohori were standing toe-to-toe, at the same six-foot plus height.  Neither looked happy to see one another.

##########################

Bankotsu grinned as Hojo made his way towards him.  He raised his hand for a high-five that his American family readily slapped. 

"Long time, Bank," Hojo greeted, focused on his cousin whom he hadn't seen in years.  He seemed to notice Bankotsu's company and was about to introduce himself, but Bankotsu beat him to it.

"Guys, this is my cousin Hojo.  These are the guys, Naraku and Hotohoti."  Bankotsu introduced, silently he approved his cousin's new look.  Last he remembered the American had been a bit nerdy, having just started his growth spurt as a gangly adolescent.  He was now the same staggering height as Hotohori.  His dark eyes reflected a deep intelligence and his previously boring hair was highlighted and spiky.

Hojo shook hands with the men.  He had a bad feeling about Naraku, who seemed bursting at the seems to share something.  He had a terrible poker face.  "What do you think Hotohori?" Naraku asked.

Hotohori had been casually looking out into the airport, hoping to spot Kagome or at least Sesshoumaru.  Banktosu's cousin seemed cool enough, but he didn't real care about meeting him.  He had other priorities after all.

"Think about what?" Hotohori asked as he spotted Sesshoumaru and inclined his chin slightly to signify that he noticed him.

"What do you think about Kagome's fiancé?" Naraku asked, his cinnamon shaded eyes soaking in the show that was to ensue.

Hotohori turned to look at Naraku, then glared at Hojo, then shifted the glare to Naraku.  "What the fuck are you talking about?" He demanded.

A smirk rose on Naraku's lips and Bankotsu leaned against the wall behind him, playing the part of casual observer.  He always enjoyed a good fight.  "Such terrible language for such a highly educated young man," Naraku scolded softly.

"Is there a problem, Hotohori, was it?" Hojo asked, not liking the possessive, angry quality that came into the other man's voice at the mention of Kagome. 

The two squared off.  "Is it true?" Hotohori demanded.  "Is Kagome your fiancé?"

Hojo's cheeks took on a slightly reddish hue.  "I don't know who you got your information from but Kagome is my longtime girlfriend.  I have grown concerned about her well-being and came to seek her."  Hojo's chocolate orbs eyed Hotohori suspiciously.  "How do YOU know Kagome?"

Looking rather smug, Hotohori flipped his hair over his shoulder arrogantly before smirking at the American.  "She just agreed to accompany me to Europe for a week," he answered snidely.

Hojo's eyes hardened.  "I don't think so," he replied dangerously.

Hotohori grew livid at the tone the boy spoke to him with.  Through gritted teeth he replied, "She doesn't want you.  Why else would she have come to the other side of the world?" He asked in a voice of arctic ice.

####################

Across the terminal, Kouga and Kagome sat drinking their cappuccinos from Star Bucks in the little café area.  They were drinking their caffeine packed beverages in companionable silence.

A commotion was heard not far away.  Kagome's mug fell from her hands and crashed to floor at the sight.  Never in all her days did she ever expect to see Hojo and Hotohori confronting one another.

"What is he doing here?" Kagome asked as Kouga followed her gaze with a frown upon his face.

"They both look so angry," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.  She stood and looked pleadingly at Kouga.  "Tell them I'm sorry," she requested before turning on her heels and running out of the café. 

Kouga didn't waste any time and took off after her.  He ran into Chichiri who was also running after Kagome.  Apparently he and Sesshoumaru had seen the commotion and made the connection.

"She's running away again, no da," Chichiri commented as he tried to keep pace with the incredibly fast young man.

"She can't keep running," Kouga replied with determination evident in his crystal blue eyes.  He picked up the pace and soon caught up with Kagome.  He wrapped her his arms to stop her frantic flight.  "You can't keep running Kagome.  The world isn't big enough.  You'll have to face them."  Kouga told her gently as he held her against him.

Kagome shook her head, before letting it fall to her chest in defeat as she let Kouga hold her limp body.  Chichiri caught up with them moments later, panting with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"You have to talk to Miroku before you do anything, no da."  Chichiri gasped out.

#####################

**I'm full of regret**

**For all the things that I have done and said**

**And I don't know if it'll ever be okay to show**

**My face around here**

**Sometimes I wonder if I disappear**

Miroku drove as if hell's hounds were nipping at his heels.  He had taken Inuyasha's Porsche and made a mad dash for the airport.

He only hoped that he would get there in time.  He didn't care anymore if he only had a short time to live.  That little bit of life wouldn't be worth living if Kagome hated him.

**Would you ever turn your head and look **

**See if I'm gone**

**Cause I fear**

**There is nothing left to say to you**

**That you wanna hear**

**That you wanna know **

**I think I should go**

**The things I've done are way too shameful**

He was caught by another red light.  It was as if God was against him.  He knew he wasn't worthy of Kagome.  Maybe when he was younger, before he had been corrupted by society and the lack of a decent parental figure?  But no, he had no right to blame his short comings on his loser father.

**You're just an innocent**

**A helpless victim of a spider's web**

**And I'm an insect **

**Going after anything that I can get**

**So you'd better turn your head and run**

**And don't look back cause I fear**

He gripped the steering wheel so hard that the blood rushed out of his hands.  If he ever saw his father again he would have to be held back by an army or else he'd take that bastard's life himself.  He couldn't believe that his precious Kagome, his world, his everything had been taken away because of his father's sins.

**There is nothing left to say **

**To you**

**That you wanna hear**

**That you wanna know**

**I think I should go**

**The things I've done are way too shameful**

The light turned green and Miroku hit the gas once more.  The airport was in sight and he rushed through the traffic and zipped in and out of the lanes.  He could care less that horns were honking and he was giving the finger by several drivers.  He was a man on a mission.

He found a spot easily enough.  The problem would come in finding Kagome among the crowd.  But, he knew she was here along with most of his friends.  He walked into the terminal and spotted a head of silver hair.  He only knew two young men with hair of that shade.

However, the sight of Sesshoumaru holding back Hotohori from a fight was definitely a new sight.  It was almost comical seeing the peaceful Hotohori doing an impression of a raging bull while Sesshoumaru held him back with a bored expression upon his face.

Miroku heard the name, "Hojo," and immediately forgot about the fact that Kagome had currently ran from him.  This was the American that had broken her heart and caused her to come to Japan and ruin her perfect image of him.  He didn't care that Hojo had done nothing wrong; all he did was ask for Kagome's hand in marriage.

None of that mattered.  Hojo was so wrapped up in his verbal spar with Hotohori that he surely wouldn't see the fist flying at his face.

Surprisingly, Hojo caught Miroku's fist with an angry expression crossing his features.  A pair of angry chocolate orbs greeted Miroku's fiery amethyst.  "What the fuck is everyone's problem in this country?" Hojo demands.

Sesshoumaru ignored all the tension and turned to Miroku.  "She's outside with Kouga and Chichiri."  He looked between Hotohori and Hojo briefly before continuing.  "I'll give you until the morning to resolve your issues."  Sesshoumaru decided.  If Kagome still wanted to go with his roommate to Europe in the morning then he would pay for her ticket.  He still owed her after what his idiotic little brother did.

Miroku yanked his hand out of Hojo's fist and the two locked gazes of utter loathing.  Hojo was completely aware of exactly who had tried to punch him.  He'd known Kagome since she was an adolescent, shortly after her mother and step-father divorced.

Hojo always had been a little jealous of the other male who had such a strong piece of his Kagome's heart.

Miroku left in search of Kagome.  He spotted her outside.  Kouga was hugging her a little too familiarly for Miroku's tastes and Chichiri stood beside him.  He noticed Miroku first and waved him over.

Kagome looked up over Kouga's shoulders.  Their gazes met.  Images of how often he had disappointed her in the past few days came flying back to Miroku's memory.

**And I have done you so wrong**

**Treated you bad **

**Strung you along**

**Oh shame on myself**

**I don't know how I got so tangled up**

"Kagome," Miroku ran to her and stopped behind Kouga.  His friend pushed Kagome out of his safe embrace so that she would have to face Miroku.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip as she looked up at Miroku.  Her shield was now gone as Chichiri and Kouga both abandoned her to give the two privacy.  For a few long moments they simply stared at each other.

Then in a blur of motion, Miroku had her in his arms.  Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  Miroku and she both fell to the pavement on their knees as he held her against him.  "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"I was ashamed," came the muffled reply against his chest.  "How did you find out?" She asked as she looked up into his sorrowful face.

"It doesn't matter." Miroku assured her as he kissed her forehead softly.

Kagome looked away.  "Tasuki told you," she surmised.

"I told you it didn't matter.  What did Yasha do?" Miroku asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome answered, stealing his phrase from earlier.

This caused Miroku to frown as he looked around the busy parking lot.  There were many people staring at them and Chichiri and Kouga were attempting to usher the gawking pedestrians away.  "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to go with Hotohori to Europe.  Sesshoumaru was going to buy my ticket."  Kagome replied.

"_Was_ is correct, you aren't going anywhere without me."  Miroku told her resolutely as his arms tightened possessively around her.  The thought of her being in the presence of another man in any sort of intimate fashion stirred an intense wave of jealousy deep within him.  "Kagome, I have to tell you something."

She nodded against his chest, encouragement to continue.

"I went to the doctor the other day.  The reason I'm acting so horribly is because I'm scared I guess.  I was told that I have a terminal illness."  He was quiet, collecting his thoughts as he felt Kagome stare at him in shock.  "I don't know exactly how long I have left to live," he finished.

"Are you sure?" Kagome demanded, pulling out of his arms to look at him closely.  It was as if all the recent events were erased from her memory as she examined every inch visible to her, looking for evidence of his illness.  "Did you get a second opinion?"

Why hadn't he thought of that?  "No," Miroku drawled.  Suddenly he felt the signs of hope beginning to grow.  He squashed down that hope and shook his head.  He wasn't going to fool himself.  "With as horrible as I've been feeling, I must be dying," he concluded.

Kagome rose to her feet.  Miroku promptly followed her lead and stood as well.  "Very well, I'm tired of this.  I finally know what I want," she reached up her hand and touched his cheek tenderly with a feather-light stroke.  "I don't want to lose the limited time that we do have together then."

"What?" Miroku asked shocked.  He didn't even have to beg and plead his case.  He didn't even make any excuses for his father being an asshole.  She didn't ask about the incident with Sango on her bed.  Though he would have been quick to inform her that wasn't his fault.  And the night before he was drunk and thought it was her, so that didn't count either.

"I love you so much.  My father was lost to my mother but I know that she doesn't regret giving him her heart.  She got me out of the deal."  Kagome smiled sweetly at her beloved.

Miroku swallowed thickly.  "Are you sure you want me?"

The sweet smile slipped off her face at his words.  She had hoped he'd reply with an 'I love you too,' not him doubting her words.

"I believe you, thank you for giving me this chance.  You won't regret it."  Miroku held her face within his hands and leaned down to kiss her firmly on the mouth. 

It was the first time he had kissed the person whom meant the world to him.

Miroku had kissed plenty of women, but never before had he felt a thrill like this.  As he traced his tongue over her lush lips he forgot about his audience.  When she allowed him entrance into her mouth he forgot his name.

#####################

The apartment was empty.  Apparently Inuyasha had gone out.  However, there was a note on the refrigerator.  Strangely enough it was a note from Inuyasha.  Miroku read it as he held Kagome.  A smile formed on both of their faces.

The silver haired brute had apologized to Kagome, saying something about he hadn't taken his medication.  He had been kicked out of the house so early during break because of his bastard brother that he had left his pills.  Without them he had a tendency to act like a total dog-turd.  He promised to make it up to her if the opportunity ever presented itself.

However, it was the second part of the note that really made the day brighter.  It read, 'Check the messages on the answering machine.'

Sure enough, Suikotsu had called.  He was concerned because Miroku never called to yell at him about giving him the wrong test results. 

"I knew it would work out," Kagome replied as the message had concluded. 

"Mmmmm," Miroku agreed as he began to nuzzle against her neck and place random kisses along her silky skin.  Now that he knew he wasn't about to kick the bucket he could take his time with this woman.

"What should we do to celebrate?" Kagome asked, voice passion laden with Miroku's activities.

Miroku paused in his kisses and smiled against the sensitive skin under her jaw.  "We have all the time in the world and an empty apartment."

Kagome turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to meet her lips with his.  As soon as she was confident that he had lost his wits completely she answered while pulling back.  "Play videogames right?"

Her blue-grey eyes twinkled mischievously as the amethyst ones aligned with hers drew dark at the suggestion.  Miroku pulled her possessively in his arms again.  "I had something a little more action based in mind."

###################

Midmorning came and the two new lovers were rudely awakened by a pounding on the door.

"Make them go away," Kagome muttered into Miroku's chest.

"Mmmmm," Miroku replied as he ran his fingers up and down her bare spine.  The feel of her soft body flush with his hard one made his heart race and mind swim.  She was the reason he knew he was not a waste of space on this green earth.  His arms tightened protectively as the pounding on his door continued.

"Persistent aren't they?" Kagome gasped as Miroku began to kiss down her chest.

The pounding got louder.  Angrily, Miroku rose from the bed.  "It's just Inuyasha.  Lazy bastard probably forgot his key again."  He walked out of the room, not bothering to cover his naked body as he went to the front door.  He pulled open the front door, not bothering to look at who was on the other side.

The only thought running through his mind was that Kagome was waiting in his bed.  Waiting and hopefully still up for some more 'celebrating.' 

Standing on the other side of the door was a man with lavender eyes and a cross between amused and shocked look upon his face.  "Have you no tack?" The regimental voice of his father demanded.

Miroku's posture went rigid as he slowly turned and noticed that the one he foolishly allowed into his home was the one man he would murder in cold blood should the opportunity arise.

Here was an opportunity.

"Miroku?  Is it Inuyasha?" Kagome called from the bedroom.

Lavender eyes looked past his naked son to the grown up version of the child he had an affection for like none other.  "Kagome……"

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as she stood in the doorway, the sheet wrapped loosely around her body fell.  She didn't notice as her body paled in color at the sight of the man that haunted her nightmares.  "Mitsurugi," she whispered brokenly.

Miroku began to growl low in his throat at the fear he could sense in his beloved's voice. 

"I don't care what the fuck you want, but I suggest you get out of here now or else I may just murder you." Miroku warned as he stepped to block his father's view of Kagome.  "You fucking child molester," he added for good effect.

His father visibly stiffened at the barb.  He met his son's gaze straight-on and smirked.  "Says the boy who just committed incest."

"Whatever, she's not my sister." Miroku replied angrily but keeping his tone down.  He didn't want to frighten Kagome any more than she was already.

Mitsurugi laughed darkly at his son.  "Are you sure about that?  You know what a man whore I am." He spoke venomously. 

Amethyst narrowed.  "While I wouldn't put it past you, I would never for a moment believe someone as perfect as her could have anything to do with you.  Now, leave or else I will kill you."

"Put some pants on.  I want you to meet your new mother."

"Get out." Miroku replied.

Mitsurugi's face hardened.  "That wasn't a request."

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a 'click' stole his words.  He turned around to see Kagome standing in his doorway, wearing his shirt from the night before, a gun in her hand.

"Kagome, no." Miroku yelled as he ran to her and held her in his arms.  She held the gun aimed at his father, but allowed him to hold her.  "He's not worth it," he whispered.

"What is he doing here?  Why now? Why here?" Tears were making her eyes liquid sapphire.

"It doesn't matter, he's leaving." Miroku told her, the look he directed towards his father was enough to melt even the hardest of resolves.

**A/N:  **The song is** Tangled by Maroon 5**

I may do a lemon on mediaminer, it depends on how lazy I am.


	15. Chapter 15

**Number One Priority **

**Chapter 15**

**FINAL INSTALLMENT**

Miroku gently eased the pistol out of Kagome's hands and pushed her behind him. Kagome slipped away and pulled a throw blanket from the back of his desk chair and reached around Miroku's lean form and secured it around his waist.

The idea of him standing so exposed before Mitsurugi was too much for her. She placed her face against the smooth contours of Miroku's well-muscled back, the beads of sweat gathering along his spine not bothering her in the least. She hoped to hide from the man that plagued her nightmares and Miroku was her shield.

Mitsurugi leaned against the door and smirked at his son while he crossed his arms over his chest. "So does this mean you are going to shoot your old man now?"

The gun lowered as Miroku frowned at his _old man_. He reached around with his free hand and placed his arm around Kagome, pulling her more firmly against the security he offered. "No," Miroku declared, amethyst eyes flashing. "I don't need to resort to violence. Now, get out of my apartment."

Mirsurugi stood straight and took a couple of menacing steps away from the doorframe. "I don't think so, you're going to get dressed and meet my new wife." He leered behind Miroku and grinned slyly at the shivering young woman trying to make herself smaller by standing as close to Miroku as humanly possible. "Don't worry, I'll watch little Kagome-chan."

The gun began to rise and a look of absolute loathing and hatred darkened Miroku's features. He released the safety switch, that thankfully Kagome had been unaware of and aimed the pistol at the man that caused him to lose the most precious person in his miserable, lonely life.

Mitsurugi sneered at his son. "Big man now, aren't you?" He jeered, but he stood still as a statue and remained near the door with a wary eye.

Then he was on the floor.

Inuyasha stood at the door, hand on the doorknob, and a confused expression as he looked down at Miroku's dad on the floor at his feet. He raised his golden irises and did a double take when he saw the gun in Miroku's hand. His heart almost jumped up his throat in surprise when he noticed Kagome standing behind him in the bedroom with not much clothes on.

"Did I miss something?" Inuyasha questioned, gaze shifting between the three odd visuals.

Miroku lowered the gun and smiled at Inuyasha tiredly. "No, you were just in time Yash." Kagome smiled against the center of Miroku's back, sending shivers to the root of his soul.

"Okay," Inuyasha answered as he brought his cell phone back to his ear and continued whatever conversation he was having prior to his little interruption. He laughed a bit then flipped the phone closed and slipped it in his pocket. He arched a brow at the groaning man on the floor and locked gazes with Miroku again. "Shall we take out the garbage?"

"Lets," Miroku agreed.

After Mitsurigu had been escorted kindly out of the apartment complex Miroku and Inuyasha returned. Each sported satisfied, smug expressions on his face.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, who was fully dressed by now. "So, did you show Miroku that banana trick?" Her cheeks burned scarlet in embarrassment.

"Banana trick?" Miroku looked instantly interested and smiled seductively at Kagome as he stalked towards her. "Kagome dear, is there something you wanted to….._show_ me?"

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," Kagome stuttered, as her cheeks began to burn even brighter.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and looked apologetically at Miroku. "Well, must have been my lack of medication. Must have imagined she possessed such a …..talent," he replied winking at Kagome.

Miroku slipped his arms around Kagome and pulled her to him. "Perhaps this requires further investigation. I don't have a banana, but I'm sure we can work something out dearest," he whispered into her ear in a deep, resonate voice that sent shivers down her spine and caused Inuyasha to laugh before going into his room and shutting his door behind him before turning on his stereo and listening to music at such a volume that no noise would disturb him.

Kagome reached her hand tentatively for Miroku's waist line. She slipped her fingertips into the slight space between the jeans and his abdomen. "Hmmm….what about a banana split?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her light colored eyes.

"You mean with a cherry on top?" Miroku asked, barely concealing the mounting excitement for what lay ahead of him.

"Exactly," Kagome whispered huskily. "With lots of cream," she could feel his muscles jumping where she lightly touched his skin. This was too cruel, but she couldn't help it. "And chocolate syrup, I must have that." She pulled her fingers from under his shirt and took his hand and led him to the front door.

Miroku was confused as Kagome began to lead him out of the apartment. "What are you doing?" He asked, voice somewhat strained from all the innuendos and the visions forming in his mind's eye.

Kagome looked at him with the most innocent expression possible. "You're taking me to get a sundae." She allowed her lips to quiver adorably and eyes to become liquid pools. "Did you not mean it?"

He was at a loss. "I didn't think you meant a real sundae," he hastily explained as he took a deep swallow and tried to control the raging hormones she just let run rampant within. _'She did this on purpose!'_

She cocked her head to the side and tried to look like she was confused. "Why Miroku dear, whatever did you think I meant?"

The rising blush in his cheeks was enough satisfaction for now. Kagome tugged on his hand and he followed reluctantly. As they took the elevator down Kagome raised her free hand to his cheek, gaining his attention. His amethyst eyes were still slightly glassy from the state she so mercilessly placed him within. She reached on tip toes and kissed his lips softly as he leaned into her palm.

"Perhaps we can try another type of sundae later tonight, but for now you have ravaged me and I am hungry beyond all belief!" Kagome declared, heart leaping for joy at the look of contentment that danced across his face.

"You are too kind and too cruel all at the same time, making you my perfect match." Miroku said as he extracted his hand from hers and placed it upon the small on her back while the other cradled her head so he could claim her lips with his until his lungs forced him to break the contact.

Dizzy with love, he smiled at her. "What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked curiously as the elevator doors opened and the two walked out of the lobby into the early morning, glad to see that Mitsurugi was no where to be seen.

Miroku lifted her to him and twirled in a childish circle before kissing her briefly on the forehead. "I'm just glad that I finally have my priorities straight."

Kagome frowned with a serious expression ruining the blissful feeling the two had previously been experiencing. "You realize we still have to deal with Hojo, Sango, Hotohori, and your father."

Miroku shrugged. "I'm sure we'll have more to deal with Tasuki and Naraku too, but that doesn't matter right now. Because you are my number one priority.

**Fin**


End file.
